Passion and Poison
by xtrippyx3x3
Summary: She comes to the WWE under her godfather's watch. He warms her to stay away from Legacy and focus on her own life. Wreastling is no place for a girl or is it?  Randy/OC  Becky Orton/Ted/Maryse
1. Half Naked Guys

"Miss Elizabeth James Marie Taylor will be under the rightful watch of her parents choice of a garidian MisteR Levesque." The judge read my parents will. I turned to my new Gardian and crashed into his chest. He was my parent's closest freind. It only made sense they'd send me to be with him. Only thing being is my home schooling on the road for my senior year. I didn't mind really. I liked to travel but being the youngest one around did bug me.

"Come on we can go now." Paul said and I looked up at him. He wiped the tears out of my eyes and gave a small smile. "Its what they wanted." He reminded me. i nodded and let go of him as we headed to the limo. I would be going to the arena tonight and pry to the airport tomorrow.

"Hunter I'm sorry for your loss." A tall security guy wearing a black shirt with the name Charlie was sewn into the top right pocket.

"Thank you." He said and we entered the arena. I fallowed him in the hallways. I felt awkward around all these half naked guys and these goddess weomen. Then again I did not mind the Abbs I saw right now.

"Don't even think about it." Paul said.

"I can't look?" I said and he just gave me a stern look to drop the topic. I sighed and looked back at the man and he along with 2 other pairs of eyes were watching me. I felt my face get hot and added a little more swing to my hips.

"Okay here is home sweet home."

I stepped into the dressing room. It was small maybe a 30 by 30 foot space. A small beat up leather couch was on one side of the room. A Tv was wheeled into the room. A lamp on a counter was the only scource of light besides the ceiling light. A bathroom was connected and I walked into the room. It was small poorly lit and the mirror pretty dingy.

"How do you survive this?" I asked. He chuckled as he was getting tape out his ring gear and a shirt.

"Im a man. You'll learn quick but stay here watch the Tv or call your freinds. Um Be a girl but stay here. Im first up tonight so I have to go warm up."He said pulling me into a hug kissing my head.

"See ya." I said.

After about and Hour I got really bored and left the room. I wandered the halls and texted at the same time. As I rounded one corner I ran straight into a man. I bounced off him and squeezed my eyes shut bracing myself to fall. Only I didn't. I opened one eye and saw a guy with Dyed hair. He had things on his arms one was purple and the other neon green. He smirked and chuckled.

"I don't believe we have met."He said letting go of my arm. I stood up and shook my head. "Im Jeff and you are?"

"Elizabeth but most call me Lizzy or Marie."I said. I held out my hand."Nice to meet you Jeff."

"Same to you. Im sorry I must go but hey I saw you had a cell. I'll give you my number and you can text or call me." He shook my hand and smiled. I handed him my phone. He quickly did what he had to then headed off.

I wandered a little more got lost then found my way back to the room. Only to run into a very angry uncle.

"Hi?" I said uneasily and sat down. I looked at the floor so I didn't make eye contact but I could feel his eyes burning holes into my soul.

"I told you to stay here."He said.

"I got bored." I said quietly.

"Get your things together. We are heading to the airport and flying out. Hand over your cellphone too." He added. I looked up at him.

"You can't do that!"

"I can too. You'll get it back tomorrow."He said. I groaned and handed it over after taking my battery out.

I hated the plane ride. I got no sleep what so ever and the man who sat on my left was pissed at me. Jeff sat behind me and tried talking to me but my caregiver yelled at him.

I met one of Paul's freinds though. His name was Randy Orton and he was the first guy I saw what I liked. He was also the one Pual told me not to even think about it. I was clearly going to ignore that and see what Mr. Orton is all about. Afterall in a Month I would be 18. I would need a younger adult freind.

"See you later Orton." Pual said when we got off the elevator. I peeked behind me and waved to Randy as we walked down the hall.

"Elizabeth."Paul warned. I rolled my eyes and Randy winked just as the elevator doors shut. I grabbed my room key and let myself in.

"Don't you dare sneak out missy. Im in the ajoined room if you need me. Goodnight." Paul said. Godnight it was 4 in the morning. He dissapeared into the other room and I stripped down, showered and got my night clothes on.

Tomorrow, I thought to myself, I'll find out about Mr. Orton. I drifted off to sleep and drempt of Randy running his hands down my body. Hismouth trailing down my neck and my midsection pressed into him. I woke up in sweats and took a shower to freshen up. My stomach growled and I told Paul I would meet him in the lobby for breakfast in the little Cafe they had.

I was getting on the elevator just as it was going a hand stuck in the door causeing them to open up once again. In stepped Randy and two others.

"Good Morning Mister Orton."I greeted him. He looked me down as did the other two. I knew my little pale orange sundress would do just this. It v-necked all the way down to my belly button where it then was loose and stoped just before my knee. The neck was around my neck and was just a tied up peice of ribbon. My back was bare all the way down to the top of my butt maybe an inch or two higher up.

"G-Good morning."Randy studdered. I smiled.

"Who's your freinds?" I asked. One was a blonde boy with shorter hair than Randy and the other had dark brown just a bit darker than Randy's. Both were well built and I wouldn't dobt they were wreastlers.

"Elizabeth meet Ted and Cody." Randy said. I held out a hand.

"Please Call me Lizzy."I smiled. They shook my hand and mindlessly nodded.

New Orton story :)

REVIEW


	2. Ran Ran?

"Nice to meet a pretty lady like you." Ted said. A southern boy accent showing through. Cute. Cody just shook my hand and held his chin high. Someone is full of themselves.

"Randy do you have a cell?" I asked turning my attention to him. I caught him looking lower than my face and i blushed lightly.

"Yeah hand me your cell." I did so and he put it in. "Text me all you want." He winked as the dpors opened and we went our seperate ways.

"So why don't you want me to have buddies?" I asked before eating a bite of an apple. Paul hadn't said a thing to me all morning besides goodmorning. He was still pissed over me leaving last night and talking to Jeff who wasn't a bad guy.

"Because these are grown men not teenagers. They are here to hook up and be young stupid men." he stated With a glare over the newspaper he was reading. It was a glare that told me to drop the subject. I sighed and texted Randy.

-Hia its Lizzy

=Hey what's up?

-Just being bored. You?

=Jogging on the tredmill

-Sexi :P

=haha you know it. So what are you doing tonight?

-Being held prisoner by my uncle. :/

=What if I jail break you?

-Oh my god Randy you'd do that?

"What's that smile for?" Paul asked.

"My fran got into her collage." I lied and he nodded.

"Speaking of school when are your school books getting here?" He asked.I explained in two weeks at the next house show he did wich would be in mephis I would recieve all of the things I needed to compleate online to graduate. Wich also gave me a reason to be on the computer and contact the gods I would be around.

=Yeah I would. I'll text you later. byes ;)

I quickly texted him back thank you and put my cell away. I finished up eating and we headed back upstairs. Paul had some silly meeting and decided he trusted me enough to stay in my room alone.

Now you pry think im disrespectful and a terror to be around but My uncle and well my whole family has always seen me as a helpless 5 year old. I was the only grandchild on my dad's side of my family and the thrid on my mom's. Sara and Jen are both in thier thirties so I was still the baby girl of the family. It is rediculas. I still can't drive cause I wasn't allowed to get my permit when I turned 16.

-Randy my room now. Uncle is gone :P

I texted him and went into the bathroom. I changed into comfy sweat pants and a tanktop. I let my hair down and shook it out. I was still exausted from only four hours of sleep. I would get used to it I supposed.

=Be right there in five.

I unlocked the hotel room and crawled into bed with the tv remote. I had no clue what Randy could do once he got here but I just wanted to chill with someone. Anyone.

I found a show on tv and watched it. There was a knock and I said come in. Randy walked in and smiled. "What's up?" he asked.

"Come in and sit down. I need a buddy." I said.

He sat down across the room in a recliner. I sighed and made the come here motion and patted the space beside me. He hesitated a moment. I made a puppydog face and he rolled his eyes before sitting next to me. I felt his warmth and just wnated to cuddle in.

"Tell me about yourself." I said switching the Tv off.

"Well I was born on April first. I live in St. Louis. Um I have been in this line of work forever." He paused to think. "I don't know what else to say."

"Its okay. I suppose you want to know about me?"

"Heck yeah." He said.

"Well Im 17 almost 18. I grew up in Chicago. Naturally I have known about wreastling not every detail only watching here and there. I know enough to support Phil Brooks who I need to meet yet. Im pro at gymnastics and im recently an orphan." I added trailing off and looking down at my arms. They were flipped over so my wrists were showing. I swallowed and quickly flipped them over and crossed my arms. I glanced at Randy who caught my gaze. He reached out and grabbed my wrist lightly. He pulled it to him and flipped it over. He ran his finger over the recent mark.

"Why?" He mumbled and a fiddling of the ajoined room door jared.

"Under the bed." I hissed and he rolled off and hid. I laid down and attepmted fake sleeping. Paul came in and tossed another blanket over me. leaned down and kissed my forehead and then left.

I scooted over and leaned over the side of the bed. "Pssst." I said and stiffled my giggle with my hand. Randy didn't emerge. "Ran Ran?"

"right here." I heard from behind me and i flipped back over and he was snickering. I just flopped my arms around him and then leaned into him with my arms crossed across my chest.

"That was close." I said.

"Mmm." He agreed. "So?" He said. I wasn't sure if he was refering to his question about my scars and soon to be scars too or he honestly didn't know what to say.

"So what?" I asked.

"So tell me about these." He took my hand in his and flipped it over. The arm he had now only had scars from long ago on there. They were fading but still there. I sighed and ran a finger over one.

"My parents died recently in a car crash. Im still quite depressed. Everytime I close my eyes they are there. You must think..." My voice cracked and I began crying. "I'm sorry." I laughed and looked up blinking.

"Lizzy. I understand. Just please don't do it anymore." He said softly running a few fingers along the ridge of scars. I nodded. "Why are there so many?"

"That's a story for another day." I said and he hung out for awhile longer before he had A meeting to head to. He hugged me and left slowly.I reminded him I would see him tonight and he smiled and licked his lip before waving goodbye and leaving. I fell back into my bed and curled up under the blankets. I fell asleep and drempt again of Randy.


	3. Oh The Places You'll Go

"Elizabeth." someone shook me and I rolled away. I groaned in annoyance. "Wake up. You have to get up." I noticed it was Paul. I rolled and opened one eye to look at him.

"What?"

"One of my trusted freinds are going to take you out to do girl stuff. " He said. "You have fifteen minnets. get ready." He left and I rolled out of bed. I changed into a pair of grey leggings and a black shirt that was loose and covered to the center of my thigh. I touched up my make up and grabbed my cell. Lastly I put on a pair of black flats.

I walked into his room and I saw a Blonde girl talking to Paul. She had a bit of age showing on her face but she still looked pretty as hell.

"Elizabeth meet Stacy Keibler. Stacy meet Elizabeth." Stacy stepped fowared and I shook her hand. "Well you have fun remeber no guys." Paul reminded me. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Bye." I waved and fallowed Stacy.

We went to the mall and got mani pedi's and facials and our hair trimmed. This was useful since I was going to see Randy hopefully tonight. We also got our nails done and mine were just black tipped with a swirly design along with a single rinestone. Stacy then took me shopping for clothes and we had a bunch of chit chat. She asked about school and what I liked to do. She also told me about her Diva career and how she misses it. I honestly had a great time hanging out with her wich gave me an idea. What if I got Paul to let me hang with the Divas and slowly I could hangout with Randy more. How that would work I have no idea.

=We still on tonight?

I got a text from Randy. I smiled.

-Yeah hopefully.

I slouched in my seat. I was still really tired from lastnight plus the busy afternoon. I had no idea what Randy had in mind but I wasn't going to worry about it. I made it home and played it cool by eating chinese food with Paul and Stacy. We all just hung out and had a nice night until I decided to head off to bed where I just layed there texting Randy. I had my legs up to my knees dangling off the bed and I was layed back onto the bed with a few pillows under my head. I had my arms up in the air texting Randy away about weather or not Paul was asleep. Midnight came around and with it came Randy. I locked the ajoining room door and grabbed my card key before leaving with Randy.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as we walked out the backdoor of the hotel. He smirked and grabbed hold of my hand. I felt a slight blush creep over my face but didn't worry due to the darkness.

"A place." He glanced at me.

"No really?" I said sarcasticly. He chuckled and I kept asking about the place we were slowly walking to. Each time he gave me a diffrent ansewr. If I asked if we were going to a specific place he'd say yes. Once I asked if he was serious he'd ansewr with maybe.

"What can't think of anymore places?" He teased.

"No I have decided we are going every single place there is in the world." I cocked my head to the side and looked at him.

"Yup." He said. "Come along now."


	4. What's in a number?

We got out of the car and I saw rows of twinkling lights lined along the streets and A canopy of them overhead. There were also lights strung from lamp post to lamp post. "Come on." He said a few steps ahead of me and holding out a hand. I shut the door and reached foward grabbing his hand.

"This is pretty Randy." I said as we quickly walked along. I heard music comming from down the alley way.

"I hope you like it. We're going to a festival." He smirked and put of a hat and sunglasses. He had to hide his identity. I didn't.

"Like what kind of a festival?" I asked.

"Its just a festival." He said as we neared closer to the edge of a crowd. "Stay close." He said getting behind me and leading me by placing his hands on my hips. I smiled at this and dived into the crowd. It was getting really crowded more and more as we went in.

"Tell me where we are going." I laughed. I smelled so many inviting smells of food. He pulled me back and to a stop.

"I want a drink do you want something?"

I grimanced and bit my lower lip. I was only seventeen. "Ill have a pepsi." I smiled. He nodded and got himself and I each a drink. He got a Mtn Dew and we headed to a small cafe.

We talked about his home life and how it was to travel when he was younger. We just talked about him and it shocked me when he asked about me. I froze up and went to the bathroom.

I returned and sat down. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah just woman things." I lied to get him off the topic. He nodded and we ate our food that had come while I was in the bathroom.

"So we've talked about me all night. Tell me about you." He said as we rode back to the hotel just breaking the scilence that had set apon us.

"What do you want to know?" I asked. I was looking down and running my fingers over the scars on my wrists.

"Tell me about your scars." He said. I took a deep breath. I didn't not want to tell him cause I really wanted to be honest but this was a touchy subject with me.

"Well the oldest one is from when I was 16 and my grandfather died." I remebered seeing him all frail and on his death bed when I visited him. He was on his last leg and litterally only alive cause of machines. "The next is cause of my grandmother dieing from cancer a few months later. Then all the others are depression." I paused and thought about the blood I had lost.

"The most recent are from your parents I am guessing." He said softly. I nodded and pulled my sleeves down covering up the marks. My tummy churned at the memories.

"Can I ask why you did it? Couldn't you have gotten help?" He said really quietly as if I would be startled.

"I felt alone. They were my life and then all of a sudden gone. No one knew what it was like to loose someone so close." I said. He nodded. We were quiet for the rest of the ride and he walked me to the hotel room. Just before I ducked into my room he pulled me into his arms. At first I didnt hug back bUt when he rested his forhead against mine I hugged back.

"I am always here for you Lizzybear." He said. I loked down and he made me look at him by tipping my head up just slightly and pecking my lips. "Sleep well." He said before walking away. I nodded and headed straight to bed.

Randy's POV

Monday Night RAW

I avoided Lizzy as much as possible all week but I knew tonight I would see her. I shouldn't have kissed her but I just had to. If Paul knew or found out he would skin me and feed me to the lions. She had texted me over and over and I did reply a few times but not nearly as much as I wanted to. Ted and Cody knew something was wrong but I refused to tell them.

I slammed my fists down into the counter and looked up at myself in the mirror. My hair had gotten quite messy and I had stubble growing on my chin in uneven patches. I had small bags under my eyes from not sleeping.

Lizzy was a child to me. I was 25 for crying out loud I shouldn't be falling for a 17 year old let alone a teen. She was hormone ruled and I was just getting my life straightened out. I was just getting my career started and I couldn't be distracted by a little girl I could be an older brother to.

I saw my phone light up. It was Liz.

-Are you mad at me or something?

I turned and threw the small phone at the wall right next to Cody's head. He looked at me with shock and Ted stayed still. They both looked at me waiting for me to explode but I just backed into the closest wall and slumped to the floor. My knees were bent and I let my lower arms rest onto of each. I let my head hand down and I stared at the speckled tile on the floor.

"Okay we haven't bothered you too much but-" Cody was cut off by Ted.

"What the heck is bothering you?" I looked up and glanced at the phone that sat next to Cody. It wasn't smashed. Pry not broke since I didn't throw it that hard. Cody picked it up and read the message and handed it to Ted.

"What happened?" Cody said.

"I kissed her." I said blankly.

"And that is bad how? She is beautiful." Ted said.

"Exactly and she is 17." I added. They both looked mind blown and I nodded. They understood why I was a mess over this.

I sulked around until my match against Cena came around. I rushed to the ramp and out to the arena. I was ready to battle with another one of my best buds. Mid way durring the match we locked arms together fighting for the upperhand.

"Dude you are all out of wack. Whats trippin you up?" Cena said.

"Later man." I said and he nodded. I let him get the upper hand and pin me. I got into caracter and RKO'd him and slinked out of the ring keeping my villian act up. I stood ontop of the ramp and threw my hand up in my classic pose and left. I grabbed a towel and water bottle out of the big bin and headed back to my locker room. I dumped the ice water over my head and wiped my face. Rounding a corner I walked right into Liz.

"Randy I'm sorry." She quickly stammered.

"Its fine." I steadied her on her feet and she went to walk past but I turned. "Liz wait."

"What are you going to kiss me and ignore me again?" She snarled. I clenched my fist and took a deep breath. Closing my eyes and trying to calm myself. When I opened them she was a long ways down the hall and entered the diva's locker room.

"Damnit." I muttered and stormed into my locker room. Ted who was the only one in there quickly left. He knew when to leave me be and when to try and talk. I heard him tell Cody to just come with him cause angry Randy was in the house.

I changed and left the arena not even bothering to pick up my paycheck from Vince.

A/N

I really Like how this chapter turned out. Don't worry this isnt the end. Just wait. Review please.


	5. Second Chances

Randy's POV

It was 3:30 in the morning and I was still awake. Cody was on the couch across the room half hanging off and Ted in the extra bed mumbling to himself. I got up out of bed and threw on my sweatshirt. Quietly I slipped out of the room and into the hallways. i had no where's to go nor any idead where I was going.

I made my way to the outside garden and just relaxed. The cool are hit me and it and calmed my mind. Lizzy was still running through my head but I felt after a good twenty minnets I could sleep.

The next morning I had to fly out to Austin as did everyone else on the roster meaning seeing Lizzy was an expected thing.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and thanked the lady who gave me my WWE pass back and I.D. I hadn't seen Lizzy but I did see Paul. It was unusual to see them seperate. Paul was quite protective and kept a close eye on her.

I settled in my seat and leaned it back a little giving me some more room. Plane seats were definally not made for 6'1" guys. Some serious streaching would be done after this flight.

I slept the whole flight and as soon as I was off the plane I headed to my hotel room. Ted would be rooming with me tonight and Cody would be down the hall with Phil.

I got things together and changed into my mesh shorts and black beater. The hotel had a gym and I figured most of the roster would be there already. Sure enough John Adam Jeff Paul and a few divas plus Lizzy were there. I locked eyes with Liz who gave a faint smile and went back to reading a book.

"How are you holding up?" Asked John who was benching 300 pounds. I sighed and shrugged. "Why don't you talk to her, she is right there." He knew what had happened between Lizzy and I.

"Her uncle is here." I said pulling down weights.

"Text her."

"She won't reply." I said. He sighed and furrowed his brow in deep thought. We talked on and off about things until John said he had to go to some meet and greet.

Monday Night RAW

"Man you have to cheer up." John said walking into my dressing room. I just snorted and rolled my shoulders. "Why don't you try and talk to her tonight?"

"If I thought that would work I would but I don't." I said. He let out an annoyed groan and left. I finished warming up and headed out to the ring. Tonight I was going against Phil to start a new fued. I was ready for letting some stress go.

Only when I got to the ring Lizzy was down there. We locked eyes and she just looked away and continued talking with Jerry. I heard Jerry comment about our eye lock and I walked away before Lizzy commented.

Punk came out slowly and rounded around to shake hands with Lizzy. I saw red and slinked out of the ring and grabbed him just as he kissed her hand. I threw him in the ring and backed off waiting for the match to start. Liz just looked up at me shocked and a light blush was over her cheeks. I didn't even hear the bell ring and Punk delivered a flying knee to my chest. I fought back and ducked under a closeline before power slamming him into the mat. I smirked as I stood up and started to pound my fists into the mat. I did a few push ups and as Punk rose I rose with him. I hit the RKO and pinned him. I went over to Liz and smirked a sinister look to keep my act up. I gabbed her carefully around her waist and carried her out of the ring. She struggled until we were out of the crowd's veiw and then stopped wriggling. I rounded a corner where all the WWE's ring gear was and sat her on a crate. I placed both hands on either side of her and cocked my head to the side as I looked right into her eyes.

"What do you want Randy?" She sharply said.

"I want to apolagize. I have been pretty crummy to you latley." I said. She looked at me with the blankest look I have ever seen. My stomach churrned at the thought she hated me. I didn't mean for this to happen but it just did.

"I'd say." She said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"How can I fix this?" I asked. She bit her lower lip and then let it go before she leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back and her hands went to the side of my neck. I was sure I was forgiven now but I still wanted to do something to say sorry. She pulled away but held my face still in her small hands.

"Take me out tonight. Right now." She saiD galncing at her watch. It was 9:30. I sighed and looked down. "That's what I thought." She went to slide off but I caught her hips and placed her back in place.

"No I just was thinking of where to take you. " I said. She smiled and I led her to my locker room. I changed quickly and got out of the Arena without running into Paul. He was looking for her though and me.

"Just so you knoW Randy. You ignoring me really hurt me." She said. I looked over at her. "Eyes on the road."

"I didn't mean to I just freaked." I admited.

"Why?"

"Cause you are only 17 im much older than you. I could be charged with alot of things." I trailed off and pulled into the parking lot.

"Randy..."

A/N

Cliff hanger :p what will dhe say? Review!


	6. You are going to murder me aren't you?

Lizzy's POV

"Randy" I paused until he looked at me. "None of that matters. Maybe for the next month but after that it doesn't." He gave a slow nod.

"Come on. Lets go get food." He said before I could say anymore. I sighed and climbed out. I couldn't be too unhappy I was with him at the moment.

He didn't take my hand like last time that we were together. He kept his distance and sat across from me in the booth. Eye contact was kept to a minimum. All this kinda hurt me. Did he really no longer care or was he just trying to be careful with me. Me being so young and he could get in so much trouble.

"Liz?" Randy said snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up and noticed the waiter.

"Oh I'll have a chef salad." I ordered my food and handed the waiter my menu. He took Randy's order and scurried off.

"So what are you going to tell Hunter?" Randy asked.

"I honestly don't know but our stories will have to match." I said. I had compleatly forgotten about the fact my uncle would be furious once I found him again. More than likely he would kill Randy for even touching me let alone carrying me out of the areana.

"Why don't you just tell him the truth?"

I laughed in one of those are you kidding me tones. Randy looked at me seriously and I calmed down. "Cause he'd be even angrier with me. He likes you as a close freind if we were even freinds he wouldn't allow it. I am lucky I even see Jeff for a little while here and there."

"You should still be honest." He shifted to leand on his shoulders. I shrugged and the topic was dropped. We got talking about his upcomming World Heavy weight Championship match he had sunday. He was syked and ready.

"Uh Randy the hotel is that way?" I said noticing we were heading out of town. He just smiled and kept driving. "You are going to murder me aren't you?"

"Nope. Just be quiet." He said. I rolled down my window and leaned out into the semi warm Texan air. Everything was so flat and in the distance I saw a thunderstorm. It was so weird when in my hometown thunderstorms weren't seen do far away.

"Sit down Elizabeth." Randy said. I sighed and did as he said.

"Randy why are you even bothering with me?" I asked

"I don't know." He said. I heard fear in his voice. Randy never had fear in his voice but now he did? I found that more than strange.

He came to a stop and came around the side and let me out. This time he took my hand and led me around to the front of the car. "Get up there and lay back." He said.

I failed at hopping up there so he scooped me up and maintained eyecontact. There was just something about his eyes that I got lost in. Even in the dark I couldn't see his blue eyes I knew they were there. He laid back next to me and pointed up.

I looked up and saw a few shooting stars. Slowly they increased and More shot across the sky like little fireflies or sparks from a fire. I glanced over to Randy who was smiling slightly.

"Randy I have never seen shooting stars before." I said softly. I didn't know why I wispered but I did.

"Really?" He turned his head to look at me and I gave a small smile. "Me and my dad when I was little and he was home used to lay on the back deck and star gaze. He used to tell me so many things." Randy smiled more.

"Sounds nice." I said. Remembering my dad had me slightly frowning. I loved my dad and spent half of my time under the hood of a car asking him how things worked. Then slowly as I got older I started doing less things with him. I regret it now.

"Elizabeth?" Randy said and I blinked. A tear leaked out and I laughed at myself. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just thinking." I gave a half hearted smiled. He reached over and stroked my cheek where the tear was.

"May I ask about what?" He propped himself up on his elbow.

"Just my dad. That's all."

"Oh sorry. I-" I shook my head cutting him off.

"It's fine Randy. See?" I smiled and he gave an uneasy soft laugh. "So tell me about your dad." I said.

"My dad was much like me. In the WWE. He was one of the greats that battled and well I eventually fallowed in his foot steps. Next time we are in St. Louis maybe you can meet him." Randy suggested.

"I would like that. Wish you could meet my parents." I smiled thinking about how they always told me they couldn't wait for me to bring home the first guy so they could pick on me with baby pictures and such. Back then I dreaded that day but today I wish they could.

"I think Paul will suffice." Randy Joked.

"Yeah he is quite protective of me." I nodded.

"With good reason."

"Like?" I said. He looked stunned for a second like I wasn't supposed to hear that.

"I'm not going to lie, You're beautiful Elizabeth. He has good reason to be protective of such a girl. I know I would be. I am with my sister." Randy said with a small smile. I crossed my legs and sighed. I wasn't sure what to say but I was sure my scilence and smile expressed my thoughts.

We laid in scilence for a little while before I started to shiver and Randy decided it would be best to get back to the hotel and keep us bout out of even more trouble. Randy tossed me his jacket to put on and I was in seventh heaven. It smelled wonderful and just like him.

Luckily Paul was asleep when I got to the hotel or he wasn't in his room yet so I quickly settled in and went to sleep for the night. I texted Paul though telling him I was okay and sleeping in my room. He never texted back before I fell asleep so he was pry in bed.

I woke up and Paul came in my room. I sat awkwardly on my bed and avoiding eye contact. "Where were you two?"

"I was fine. We just went and got food and talked." I said wich was true. Maybe Randy's honesty Idea wouldn't be so bad.

"If his story doesn't match yours I'll break both of your necks." He said sternly. "Now come here and give me a hug. I was worried sick." He smiled and I got up and gave him a hug. Yeah I was going to text Randy and tell him what I said. I had a feeling he would be like See honesty isn't that hard girlie. Oddly I was wromg and he asked me why I said that. I rolled my eyes. This boy could give advice but not take his own.

I ate with Stacy for breakfast and we then did another girls day wich Mickie James joined us in. Mickie was cool to talk to and pry one of my biggest diva favorites. Whenever I did watch wreastling I cheered for her and I was torn when she left but it was nice seeing her around again. She helped me pick out a dress for an up comming Talent dinner and Ball. Okay it wasn't exactly a ball but guys wore suits girls wore nice dresses.

Mine was red and down to the center of my thigh before it frilled a slight bit and hung a bit past my knees. It had a slit up the right side and was strapless. I really Liked it and I wasn't a dress wearing kind of girl.

A/N

As I promised I updated :D Review. Did you like this chapter or no?


	7. Did you really?

RAW

I walked backstage by myself. Oddly I was allowed to wander so I visited with Jeff before his match. His girl just had thier baby last friday anD Jeff was just glwoing with happiness. They named her Faith Lee Hardy and she was the cutest little baby ever. I could see Jeff in her even at such a young age.

I sighed and went into Paul's room where I walked in on Paul talking with Randy. They both looked at me and Randy nodded before walking by me. Paul had a small smile on his lips and I knew he was up to something.

"How long are we here for tonight?" I asked sitting down on a fold out black chair. Just like the ones you see guys beating eachother with. The dressing room was a tad cleaner and modern than our previous shabby rooms.

"The whole show." Paul said taping up his fingers. It must be the day he meets with Vince. Meaning he also sees Stephinie.

"Drat." I grumbled.

"You can go to the Hotel if you wish." He said. I raised a brow and he looked over at me with a small up to no good smile. I got the hint. He would be seeing Steph and I was not wanted or recamended to be around.

He smirked seeing that I finnally understood. I hung around and talked with him a little longer before I headed off to find Randy and see what he was up to tonight.

I knocked on his locker door and the Brunett guy I think was name Cody ansewred. "Yes?" He said cockily.

"Is Randy here?"

"You just missed him." He said.

"Oh." I sighed and went to walk away.

"You can come in here and wait. He's just going to be ringside for Ted's match and he'll be back." Cody said and I turned around.

"Okay." I said and ducked under his arm and sat down. It was a matter of 15 minnets and Randy was walking in with Ted. They were both smiling so I figured they won.

"Nice to see you again." Ted said.

"As it is nice to see you again too Mister Dibiase." I smiled and he nodded. Cody rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"What did I do to deserve a visit?" Randy said stripping off his shirt in one fluid motion. This was the second time I saw him shirtless but this time it hit me full on. All those abbs and muscles that yelled power and greatness. My mind wandered and a small smirk crossed my face.

"I got bored so I was wondering what you were up to tonight." I said. He looked at me surprised.

"What about Hunter?"

"He's busy with Steph and he told me I could go back to my hotel room when I wanted. I was wondering if you wanted to get a movie or two and popcorn and chill." I said.

He smiled and nodded. "Sure I'm game for that." He said. "Just let me get all changed and such, and we can head out."

"Okay. I'll be waiting at the catering area." I was a bit hungry so snacks sounded good at the moment.

"Okay. Ted go with her." He said gesturing to the young million dollar boy. He didn't seem to mind but Cody rolled his eyes and grumbled something under his breath. Randy tensed up and glared at him.

"Come along before this gets ugly." Ted said joking. I fallowed him out to the catering area. I grabbed a few carrot sticks and dipped them in ranch dressing.

"So what is the deal between you and Randall?" Ted asked.

"Just freinds I guess." I said. He scoffled.

"Hardly."

I bit into the carrot and gave him a questioning look.

"Girl Randy likes you. He was a mess when you two weren't talking. He just moped around and stayed in instead of going out." Ted said. Speaking of Randy he came from around the corner wearing his jacket a hat and sunglasses. His classic look to hide from anyone who might see him.

"Ready to go?" He offered his hand out to me. I smiled and took it.

"Ted I'll talk to you later. Bye." I said to him and he nodded before walking over to Maryse.

"So where to?" He asked as we walked down the hall hand in hand. It was slightly weird that we were holding hands but I wasn't going to complain.

"Any local movie place." I said.

"Blockbuster sound good? Its right across the street so we could walk there." He said looking down at me. I wished I could see his eyes but the reflective glass just made me look short and fat. I nodded and we stopped at the hotel wich was down thestreet more. He had the bell hop bring his bag up to my room and we walked to the store. This time his hands were in his jean pockets and I just strung my arm through his.

"So Hunter is letting you off the leash tonight?" Randy asked as we left the store with two of the Resident Evil movies.

"Yeah." I said. "Randy Can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything."

"Did you really get all bent out of shape while we weren't talking?" He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to stand in front of me. In the gleam of a store's window light I saw his blue orbs aglow.

"Yes I did and I don't plan on getting that way again." He said before he interlinked my balled up fist with his fingers. We started walking again. I wasn't sure what to say really. When we got to my room I grabbed my bag and changed into a pair of meshed shorts and a black beater. I threw on my DX hoodie and sat at the foot of the bed next to Randy.

"Wich movie do you want to watch first?" He asked. I looked at both and choosed the older one. There was no sense in watching them out of order. While Randy got them together I crawled under the covers and pulled the quilt up to my chin. Randy sat on top of them next to me.

After about twenty minnets I lost interest in the movie and kept glancing at Randy. In another twenty I leaned into him, daring I know, but it was worth the risk. He didnt seem to mind but he did shift so his arm was slung around me. By the end of the movied he was wrapped tightly around my waist and his head was resting ontop of mine. I dozed off and woke up in the middle of the night sprawled across Randy's bare chest. I lifted my head up to see if he was sleeping and he wasn't.

"Why are you still awake?" I asked. I noticed it was 2 in the morning.

"Just thinking. Go back to sleep." He said running his hand throught my hair and tucking it behind my ear. I nodded and couldn't argue with the thought of sleep. I moved away from him but he groaned in protest. "You don't have to move." He said.

"But-"

He pulled me back and my voice cut off. Would you argue with the legand killer? i surely wasnt going to. I fell asleep a second time.

I woke up at 5:30 and smiled at the fact lastnight I didn't dream it up. I sighed and I knew I had to wake up the man who was holding me close. I got curious and pressed my ear to his chest and smiled at the light thud of his heart. That beat confirmed I wasn't dreaming.


	8. June 6th Happy Birthday darling

A little while later Randy woke up and we just wispered to eachother like little kids. For while we just layed there without a care. Randy kept smirking and smiling with twinkles in his eyes and I would softly giggle at the half awake things him or I would say. In the room next door I heard the alarm go off meaning in about fifteen minnets Hunter would be comming to wake me up. I groaned and sat up.

"What?" Randy asked yawning.

"You have to leave." I mumbled. He gave a lopsided smiled and sighed. He sat up and streached out. "When you leave can you take the movies back?" I looked over my shoulder at him. He smirked and licked his bottom lip.

"If I do that you owe me." He said.

"Name your price Mr. Orton." I fell back onto the bed and rested a hand on the flat of my tummy. He just smirked.

"One kiss." He said after a moment that seemed to take forever. I smiled and reached to pulled him to me. Our lips crushed eachother's and I bit his lower lip once before I broke the kiss.

"Have a good day Mr. Orton." I smiled and he reached up to his lip and touched it checking for blood that wasn't there. He smiled and leaned down again kissing my forehead.

"You too Lizzybear." He said and hurried to get his few items together and left. I drifted off only to be woken up again.

"You want food now or when we land in Orlando?" Hunter asked opening up the balcony windows letting in the light. I squinted and yawned.

"When we land." I said. We were flying to Orlando for his cousin's wedding. I of course had to go and I wasn't thrilled. I didn't know any of his family so this was bound to get awkward.

"Hurry up and get dressed then." He said before leaving.

TWO. DAYS. LATER

=You look beautiful (: Have a nice day and call me around 5 if you'd like.

I woke up to that text from Randy. I smiled and quickly told him I would. Today I had that silly wedding and I tried to get out of it but Hunter said no. I tied my hair up and went downstairs. We were staying at his Cousin's house wich was fairly large. Given free acess to the whole house I grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat on the couch next to sleeping Hunter. He refused to take the large guest room upstairs and insisted on sleeping on a couch that was way too small for his large frame. He woke up soon after I changed the tv Channel.

"Do you have all of your things ready?" He asked peeking his head into my room. I was packing my bags and getting everything ready for the flight to Memphis. "Almost."

"Well hurry up. We leave in an hour." I nodded and we went to the wedding.

I took a moment outside after the ceramony and called Randy.

"Lizzy?"

"Yup." I replied leaning against the building.

"What are you up to?" I heard voices in the background and then the noise getting quieter until it was scilent.

"Nothing really. Just calling you."

"How's the wedding?" He asked.

"Really awkward." I admited. We talked alittle longer before I had to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow miss birthday girl." He said in a teasing way. I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see and let him hang up. Paul and I left the wedding and headed to the airport. I slept most of the plane ride. I got off the plane and entered the building and just flashed the handy WWE I.D. pass and was rushed to the WWE Hotel via taxi. Paul headed off to a meeting and promised me I would see him for lunch but for now I could go get breakfast.  
>I headed to my room and changed out of my PJ's that I wore on the plane. I put on a pair of capri jeans and a tanktop. My phone kept of buzzing and one after another birthday wishes buzzed in. I sighed and after awhile it was done. I also had a call from a certin someone.<p>

"Hey Lizzybear when you get this come down to the Lobby of then hotel. I have some items for you. Happy birthday darling." Randy said before hanging up. I slid my phone into my pocket along with my WWE I.D. pass and headed downstairs. There across the room Randy was signing an autograph for some little kid and he got down on one knee to pose for a photo. He spotted me with those big blue orbs and I smiled befire looking down. My hair fell into my face and I waited for the fan stuff to be done with.

RANDY'S POV

I ruffled the little boy's hair up and he ran back to his mother hugging her tightly around her waist. She thanks me and I shot a smile before looking over to Elizabeth. She was looking down and I could tell smiling. I moved quickly and hugged her. She squeeled with laughter and I spun her around before setting her on her feet. "Happy Birthday." I said looking down at her with my arms crossed.

"Thank you." She smiled up at me with big emerald green eyes. I noticed she had small dimples.

"Here is your gift." I pulled the tiny felt bag out of my pocket and handed it to her. She undid the small strings and pulled out the woven bracelet. In teh center was a wooden bear. "I got it at an Indian Reserve Pow wow while you were gone." I said. She slipped it on her wrist and looked up at me.

"I like it." She said and then hugged me. I undid my arms and hugged her close. I missed her so much while she was gone but I wasn't a total mess like the time we were fighting.

"Are you hungry at all?" I asked. She nodded and I smiled. That was perfect for what I had in store for her. I knew at lunch she was going to be with Hunter. He said I could go with her but I wanted her to have some family time with him too even though I would gladly spend the whole day with her. It was tonight that had me the most nervous. She was in for a big surprise and Hunter had approved too.

"Yup Yup Yup." She said breaking me out of my thoughts. I smiled wider and took her hand leading her to the taxi I had called earlier. "So do I get anything else?" She asked.

"You just wait. I have till noon with you so relax dear." I said kissing the top of her forhead.

Lizzy's POV

I ate a nice little breakfast with Randy and he walked me back to the hotel. He gave me a nother gift wich was a small little brown bear. On it's right paw it read "Lizzy Bear." It was all too cute and I gave Randy a peck on the cheek for that. We said our goodbyes wich blured and smudged the freindship line between us. Heck who was I kidding that was long gone.

A/N

What do you think will happen next chappy. Randy is giving two more gifts. Guess what they may be. Happy Valentines day lovies. C;


	9. As I said

"Elizabeth." Paul greeted me with a warmly. "Randy." He sent a smile Randy's way. He actually smiled.

"Hunter." Randy nodded.

"Thanks for giving her a nice morning and bringing her by for me. Now if you excuse us I'll see you later." He said.

"See you later Goodbye Lizzybear." Randy said with a wink before walking to an elevator and waving as the doors close.

"I trust you had a nice morning." Hunter looked down at me and smiled. I nodded. It had been a nice morning full of food and a few stolen kisses too. I wasn't sure what Randy and I were but I wasn't going to complain.

Randy's POV

"Man you have it bad." Ted said snapping me out of my thoughts and sinking another pool ball in a pocket. I shook my head and took my turn.

"He has it so bad he doesn't even realise it."Cody said before rolling his eyes. i took my shot and sunk another ball.

"Guys you are being stupid." I said. Elizabeth was just.. fuck who was I kidding. She wasn't just a girl. She wasn't just like all the other girls I was with before. The girls I met at clubs had a nice lay and leave in the morning before they woke. I couldn't even think about doing that to her. No it wasn't because Hunter would kill me but because I really did have some feelings for her. I wasn't sure what it was. Maybe her big green eyes or the dimpled smile. Her laughter maybe after all it was like a thousand angels laughing. Or maybe how peacefully she had slept in my arms that one night. Possibly how she carefully kissed me with the softest lips I have ever known.

"I think its stupid you are messing with a teenager." Cody said and snorted. I kept my cool because I knew how he was.

"Dude." Ted said smacking Cody. "Uncalled for." Ted knew what I was going through. His current girl was just turning twenty in a few months but he was 22. Not as bad as the age diffrence in me and Lizzy.

"Well it is true." Cody said.

"Maybe so but it doesn't matter to me." I sighed and looked at the clock. "I have to go. See you guys later and Cody try to grow up." I said. He was only twenty so he didn't understand what the big deal was but someday he would.

I walked down the street and stopped a few times to sign things or take pictures with various people. I eventually made it to the small cafe and Hunter spotted me. He was sitting alone and waved me in to come sit with him.

"Randy good to see you." He said.

"Same to you Hunter." I said.

"Sit down." He said. I took a seat. "Lizzy will be right out in a moment. I trust you'll keep her safe tonight.

"Of course. "I nodded. He gave me a trusting smile before standing up." Hnter before you leave can I ask you something?"

"Sure Randy."

"If I ask her to be my girlfriend would you approve?" I asked. He stared at me a moment then looked down. "I have feelings for her sir. I know she is young but I couldn't dream of hurting her in anyway."

"As I said I trust she'll be safe with you." He said before leaving. I nodded and waited. Lizzy came out and smiled wide when she saw me. I stood up and walked over to her with my arms open. She hugged me.

"You ready for the rest of the day?" I asked and left an arm around her shoulder as we left.

"Of course." She giggled.

"Okay fallow me then." I said. I led her down a few blocks and to a small park. I led her over to the water and sat down on one of the benches. There was a little boy feeding ducks who spotted me.

"Mommy can I go see Randy!" He was jumping up and down next to his mother and she nodded seeing who I was. He came over and stopped a few feet infront of me. He swallowed and gave a small wave.

"Zack if you want a picture go stand by him." His mother said. Zack did as he was told and stood next to me. I leaned in and smiled big. Then we both did my signature pose and he ran off.

"You are really good with kids." Lizzy said. I smirked.

"Yeah it comes with the job but today we aren't focusing on me we are focusing on you." I gave her shoulders a squeeze and she giggled.

"But you are part of my life." She stated.

"This may be true but its your birthday for a reason." I said. She looked down and picked at a string on her clothes. "Which is why I can do this." I turned her chin to face me and gave her a kiss. She smiled against my lips and pulled me in closer by the collar of my shirt. I pulled away and chuckled.

* * *

><p>I looked across the table that was dimly lit by only a couple candles. She looked up from her plate and smiled at me when she saw I was gazing. I looked away myself.<p>

ELIZABETHS'S POV

I felt my face grow slightly warm but thanks to the dim light he wouldn't be able to call me his newfound nickname which was Rosie.

I looked up hearing Randy say something. "What was that?"

"Nothing." he studdered.

"No tell me." I was curious now. He shot me his classic smirk and licked his lower lip.

"I just wanted to ask you something." He said. I stayed quiet and he studdied my face. I shifted to rest my head on my hand and sipped my lemon iced tea. "I had talked to Hunter earlier and asked him how he would react to what I'm about to ask you. He seemed to be okay with it so I am going to stop beating around the bush and ask."He paused and looked down letting out an uneasy breath. Then he looked up and stunned me with the darkened blue orbs. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I choked on my drink and he came to my side to see if I was okay. I held up my hand and singnald him to give me a moment. I couldn't believe what he was asking me. It was insane. I mean I was happy but this couldn't be happening. I couldn't find words so I waited a moment and just kissed him. It was the first time I full on kissed him and made the first move.

"I take this as a yes?" He chuckled. I nodded and he kissed my forehead. We chilled for a bit longer before walking back to the hotel.

"So how was your day?" Randy asked.

"All in all pretty good and it ended perfectly." I stopped and gave him another kiss. "That will never get old." I commented and he chuckled slinging his arm around my shoulders and giving my shoulder a small squeeze.

"Glad you had a nice day. Its good for you." He said. I nodded. He was right.

"I wonder what mom and dad would say about us." I said. Mom would have been excited as always but dad was much like Paul only stricter. Im sure he would ground me to my room and home school me to keep me away from Randy.

"I wonder what my family is going to say." He said himself. I bit my lip. Next week we would be in St Louis meaning I could meet his parents if he had the time.

"yeah." I said. He told me even more about his family and his childhood. We made it back to my room.

"I need to go talk to Hunter I'll stop in before I head to my room." He said.

"Okie Dokie." I smiled and kissed him quick. He smirked and walked across the hall to Paul's room. I went inside and just leaned against my door and let out a happy sigh. Today had went perfect.

A/N

SO I LOVE THIS CHAPPY. C:

REVIEW PLEASE C;


	10. The Ortons

LIZZY'S POV

We were on our way to Randy's parent's house and I was working on my school work that I have neglected to work on. Randy sat in the driver's seat and was singing to some metal music. Normally it wasn't my thing to listen to but it wasn't half bad.

"Randall." I said he mumbled a 'yeah' and I looked up from my books. "What if your family doesn't approve of us. Then what are we going to do?"

"Hun they will be happy that I am actually trying with someone for a change. Mom for the longest time said If I didn't try with someone I would end up marrying the WWE." He explained. I sighed and he reached over grabbing my hand. "Besides you are beautiful, they'll approve." He said making me blush.

"Don't even say it Mister Orton." I said. he just chuckled and pulled into a driveway. "We're here aren't we?"

"No not exactly." He pulled up close to the house and beeped the SUV's horn. Out came a really pretty girl with light brown hair to her waist. She had blue eyes and looked alot like Randy. "This is Becky my sister." He said when I turned to him with a confused look.

"Hey Big brother and girl I don't know." Becky said getting in behind Randy.

"Hello this is Lizzy my girl." He introduced me backing out of the driveway. I tunred and offered my hand to shake.

"I'm Becky." She said shaking my hand.

We drove down the road and turned into another driveway and up to a big white house.

"Come on." Randy said when I just sat there.I hadn't realised he got out or the car. I nodded and got out. He grabbed ahold of my hand and we fallowed Becky up the steps and stepped inside. For a moment I swear I was seing double. There way a younder guy who looked just like Randy sitting on a couch facing me who smirked.

"Nate!" Becky said running over and hugging him.

"Relax Rebecca."An elder Lady came in. "Hello Randy and this must be?"

"Elizabeth but call me Lizzy or Marie." I said. She nodded and shook my hand. A rather large man about Randy's height came in and greeted Randy with a man hug and then held his arms out to me.

"I heard your name is Elizabeth. I'm Bob Randall's Father. Come on give me a hug." He laughed. I did as I was told and gave him a quick hug and returned to Randy's side. Randy put his arm around my waist and I crossed my arm across my waist and interlinked hands.

"Calm down." Randy said in my ear and placed a kiss there. Nate came over to me and smiled. It was errie how close him and Randy looked but guess they are brothers afterall.

"Nate here is graduating from highschool like you this year." Randy said. Nate smiled and crossed his arms.

"Wow you are with quite the young girl bro." Nate said. Randy sighed.

"Come on I'll show you around." Randy said and we passed Nate who rolled his eyes much like Randy did. "Sorry you had to deal with that." He said getting a glass out of the cabinate.

"Nah it's fine. They seem nice." I said leaning against the counter.

"Well I wasn't refering to that, I ment with Nate." He said taking a drink of water. I shook my head. He gave me the reaction I was expecting from every single one of them. "He is cocky and speaks his mind when he should keep his mouth shut."

"Like you?" I said. He looked at me with a mean look. "You know what I mean." I put my arms around his waist and rested my ear against his chest. He ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"I know." We ate lunch with the family and left to head back to the arena for RAW. I would be going to visit with Paul. He had sat me and Randy down two days after my birthday and laid down the law. He and Randy would spend a lunch together weekly to dicuss me. Being I would graduate soon Paul didn't want me to have any distractions and once Randy became one us would be over. Randy decided that every other night he would come over for awhile and study with me. That worked most of the time and only once did we end up off topic. Paul also said Randy's parents had to approve of which they did. His siblings not so much but Becky did attempt to talk. Nate was more of a snob. Paul also made hours that I could visit and we had to tell him exactly where we were going whenever we did run off. There were other rules and lastnight after Randy left he gave me to talk, well tried I stopped him and said I was already given the talk in school. He seemed relieved to hear that.

"Hello Elizabeth. How was the Orton house?" Paul greeted me. I sat down on the sofa and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Good. Did you work with Randy's dad?" I asked.

"Im not that old." He said with a chuckle. "No Bob left shortly before I entered this world. I trust Orton kept you safe?" He asked this question every time I came back from any period of time with Randy.

"Same as always." I said. He nodded.

"Good. Think tonight you could y'know, scatter while Steph comes over to tell me storylines?"

"You don't have to make up stuff y'know, im a teenage girl. I know the dirty." I teased him and he tried being serious before smiling with a faint blush.

"Fine. But you better not be doing the dirty. Orton knows his rules. You know yours." He reminded me. Durring his meeting with Randy yesterday he told Randy he couldn't touch me anywheres but holding my hand. That clearly failed since well we have made out a few times and were quite close at all times.

I rolled my eyes. "So prom and finals are comming up I might have to stay at my freinds for two weeks for all that. I was wondering if that was okay." I said. He grabbed tape out of his bag and began this routine.

"I suppose that is fine as long as her parents are okay with that but Prom. Don't you have to have a date for that?" He asked uncertiny in his voice.

"I was going to ask Randy." I said.

He let out a sigh and mumbled something. I wasn't sure if he was approving or disapproving of Randy and I but he did seem to care. "I will tell you now if it's on a day Orton can't get off you are shit out of luck." I knew this already and I wouldn't let him risk his job for some silly Prom thing.

A/N

I really liked this chapter and wanted to make the visit to the Orton household diffrent but I decided the chapter was good enough as it was. Hm. Well Review and thanks for all the reviews and dedicated reader/reveiwers you guys or gals really make my day when you review c:


	11. Prom night blues

"Hey."I said into the phone and grabbing kool-aid out of my freind Cassie's refridgerator.

"Hey hun. How'd today's finals go?" Randy asked. I was back in my hometown of Chicago to finish up and graduate. So far I had done pretty well and passed everything but tomorrow I have english to do which would go oh so well. Randy had confidence in me that I would pass and he had gotten the week of Prom and my graduation off.

"Good I'm exausted though." I said and he just chuckled. "I fell asleep lastnight before your match how'd that go?" I grabbed my glass of kool-aid and went back upstairs. Cassie was busy video chatting with her boyfreind and I sat down in the window sill cubby. It was like a small chair and I sat here every time I came over.

"That's my fault that you're so tired. My match went well. I won." He said.

"Good and liar. It wasn't your fault." I said. He just chuckled and we talked a bit longer before he said goodnight. I would call him tomorrow rig ht after I got out of school to tell him how my final went. I went to bed and talked with Cassie awhile.

"So what's he like?" She asked. I wasn't a big time dater so when she found out I was with someone she went crazy. Cassie had firey red natural hair and brown eyes. She was captian of student council and cheerleading.

"Really sweet and considerate. Its always bout me barely ever about him unless he is talking to me before I fall asleep." I said.

"Has he said I love you yet?"

"I have. He hasn't." My voice trailed off and before she asked if he does really love me I said goodnight.

AFTER FINALS

"Hey Randy I passed I have to call Paul now. Talk to you later. Love you." I said to his voicemail and quickly dialed Paul. Turns out he was with Randy and had spent alot of time while I was gone with Randy. That thrilled me.

PROM NIGHT

I sighed and watched all of the couples spin and twirl around on the dancefloor. Sadly Randy never showed up nor did he aparently believe in ansewring his phone. You could say I was pissed off. He promised he would make it to prom but so far nothing.

I placed my head in my arms and just closed my eyes reminding myself to stay cool and maybe he had something important to do for work. I sighed again and my mind wandered. What if he was cheating on me? I mean he was the lady killer and thriller. There was only one reason why he would get that nickname.

"Elizabeth." Cassie hissed in my ear.

"Go away." I said. I just wanted to go back to her house and eat gallons of ice cream and get fat as I watched the titanic or some other sappy love movie.

"Find I guess I'll go then." I familiar voice said in my other ear. I peaked and freaked. Randy smirked. "Surprise." He said and stood up offerinng a hand to me. "May I have this dance?" I was hugging him before he could finish. We made it onto the dancefloor and close to the center.

"That was a mean surprise." I said.

"I can leave if you want me-" I shook my head stoppinh him. "Thought so. So you know the way I am touching you now " I tapped his fingers on my lower bare back. "Hunter can't know about this." He chuckled.

"What are you scared to play the game?" I teased.

"Yeah. Actually I am. He can take away my princess of course Im scared." He said with a wink.

"Laying it on thick are we?" I said resting my head on his shoulder. I felt him vibrate from his chuckled and he burried his face in my hair.

"I've missed you. I have missed my Lizzybear. Miss Rosie." He said kissing my temple. I was glad he couldn't see my face. We finished up the song and returned to our table. Luckily both of us weren't big on dancing.

"So where are you staying?" I asked him when we sat down with two bottles of water and a few cookies.

"In a hotel room. You could stay over if you wanted Hunter approved." He said. I raised my eyebrows to question this and he just smiled. We hung around a bit longer and lots of the guys were suprised quiet little me could get an older hunky Randy. Randy loved the attention maybe too much cause the way he was showing off made me question my Boyfreinds's sexuality. Even more suprised were the girls who always saw me as a minority. So I was kinda well really smart. I enjoyed the Green club and the Enviroment club as well as some other various clubs. A few times I caught the class bitches looking Randy up and down and giggling about him so I just shot them a smile and made a nice show of kissing the Lady Thriller. They would stomp off and wait for me to go and get something or check myself in the bathroom and then return. I kissed Randy well over 10 times in the whole night of Prom. Sadly no matter how much fun I was having we had to leave and Rnady dropped me off at Cassie's to get my items. I was stayiong with Randy the rest of the week which I was estatic about.

"You be good. Maybe you Randy Eric and I can all go out tomorrow or sunday." She said. I smiled and agreed.

"Make that sunday and It's a deal." I said. Seh laughed and gave me a hug before I left.

"Ready to go?" Randy said.

"One sec." I unbuckled and gave him a quick kiss. "Thanks for comming." I said. He smiled and leaned foward giving me another peck. We rode to the hotel and I babbled on about my past few days without him. He knew everything I did but still listened anyways. Randy kept looking over at me to listen and I would point and yell at him to watch the roads only for him to chuckle.

I walked into the hotel room and noticed exactly why Paul had agreed to me staying over at Randy's. There were two seperate beds and had quite a bit of space between them the work of a gifted uncle making a simple call. I sighed and tossed my bag onto the bed. "That's mine." He said and I turned to him. "Im kidding." He said and slid off his jacket.

"I am going to take a shower and get out of this darn dress." I said.

"One sec." He quoted me and hugged me. "I have really missed you." He said and we stood like that for a moment. "Go on shower and hurry up I'll find a movie to watch." He said. I nodded and sighed.

"Randy?" I said as he walked past me.

"Yeah?"

"Can you unzip me?" I turned to show him my back and the zipper that held the strapless dress together. I really liked the dress to. He came up behind me kind suprising me and gently undid the dress which almost fell and we both sucked in a deep breath. He chuckled at my shiver when cool air hit me. "Thanks." I said and walked into the bathroom.

"Shit." I muttered as I stood naked in the bathroom just about to get in the shower and I remebered everything of mine was in the next room. There was towels ontop of the shelf but I was too short to grab them. I cracked the door and peeked out. "Randy can you do me a favor and go out in the hallway?" He looked at me like I was weird.

"Sure."

"Ill knock three times when you can come back in." I said when he got up. He nodded and left the room. I quickly grabbed my things and kncoked then darted into the bathroom. I peeked my head out agian as he was entering the room. "Once I get in the shower can you get the towels off the top shelf?" I asked and he chuckled and nodded before kissing me again. I was getting light headed from all of this kissing tonight.

"What is this?" I asked when I came out into the hotel room in my pjs. Randy had a bunch of chinese food containers on the bench beside him.

"I got hungry." He shrugged. I laughed and sat next to him. "Excuse me miss your place to sit is over there." He looked at the other bed and I went to get up. "I was kidding!" He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back. I giggled and we were laying down. My legs over his waist and his arm under and around me. I giggled and kissed him again.

God I love this boy.

A/N

okay the next chapter is going to be great sorry these have so much time skipps but I swear once Lizzy Graduates the time skipping will stop. Thanks for all the support and reviews :D


	12. Darcy

I smiled and put Randy's shirt into his duffle bag. He was currently in a match and I was waiting for it to get done with so we could head out to get food and do a little shopping. I was graduated and even though Randy hadn't been able to get the day off Paul video taped it and he got to watch my speech and recieve my diploma. He in turn got me a necklace with a ruby and emerald hanging off it. I sighed and the show cut to comercial meaning the match was half over.

I dug through my bag and took out my jeans and a my shimmery golden colored top. I checked my make up which was still fine and then left to head to the catering area where I found Ted and Cody debating.

"I am telling you man she likes you." Ted said. "Oh hey Lizzy." Ted waved me over and smiled.

"Ted Cody." I greeted them both and Cody unlike Ted and as always just rolled his eyes and walked off. I had no idea why he disliked me so much but he did. Cody treated me as coldly as Nate did not to mention disrespectful. I honestly didn't know what their problems with me were but if it kept up I was going to ask. Maybe Nate had a jealous of his older brother complex and Cody had a problem with being in the shaddow of Randy. Of course Becky didn't great me too warmly and neither did Randy's mother but at least Becky did try. Randy's dad was the best and welcomed me right into the family.

"So what is Randy's Dearest doing?" Ted asked. I turned to watch the screen. Randy was delivering a standing DDT. I sighed and bit my lip at the thought of that man was all mine.

"Waiting for her man."I replied to him and popped a grape in my mouth.

"Well he's right here." Ted said joking and I smacked him in the gut. He made and 'oof' sound and laughed. "Don't tell Randall I said that. He'll kill me."

"Your secret is safe with me bud." I said and winked before we both laughed again. Ted was my best freind. He just constantly cheered me up and kept life interesting when Randy wasn't around.

"You are one cool chick. Im sure my Darcy would get along with you." Ted gave a small smile but it shouted with glee. He loved this Dacry girl and I was sure of it.

"When will I be meeting her?" I asked. He looked up from the floor and smiled.

"She kinda is already here." He said. I looked at him confused and he nodded to something behind me. I turned and looked seeing a new unfamiliar face. She stood next to Maryse and Lay-Cool. Oh great she hangs around the roster bitches. They were all known to be snotty and pick on others even driving them to quit. Maryse had a kick out of being the sexiest girl around but honestly she slept with every guy. I am suprised she wasn't sickly from all of her other activities.

"Well call her the hell over." I said he laughed and did so. The bubbly sandy blonde came over and put her arm around Ted's waist. Ted instantly got brighter and kissed the top of her head.

"Darcy this is Elizabeth." He introduced us. She held out her hand and I shook it. At a sudden instant I was being scooped up into arms and lips were crashing down on mine.

I pulled away just enough to see the sapphire blue orbs looking into mine. I smiled and let out a giggly sigh. "How was your match?"

"Good." He said pecking my lips again sending shivers down my spine and lighting my nerve endings on fire. "Darce!" He said noticing Ted's girl hanging off his waist. "How are you?"

"Im good Randy." She looked me up and down making me feel small all of a sudden. "I met Elizabeth. she's nice." She talked as if I wasn't standing there. Her and Randy had locked eyes and a smile was tugging at both of thier lips. An ounce of anger and a bucketload and jealousy coarsed through my body.

"Yeah she is"He looked down at me "Which is exactly why I am taking her out tonight." He said sweetly causing my previous emotions to dissapear.

"Well have fun you two and be good."Ted smirked and led Darcy off.

"So Mr. Orton where are we going?" I asked as we strolled down the hallways.

"Well you just have to wait and see."He steered me into his locker room and grabbed his jeans, button up Shirt and a few other items. I waited in the room and texted my uncle. I told him I would meet him for lunch tomorrow if he was free and I wouldn't be to the hotel till late because Randy was taking me out. Moments after sending the text Paul called me.

"Where is he taking you?" Was the first words out of his mouth.

"No hi how are you? I don't know where he wants to go." I said. He grumbled something under his breath.

"Have him call me before you leave the arena. He and I have something to discuss."he growled and hng up. That was rude, I thought and slid my phone in my pocket. Randy came out a moment after and rested his hands on my waist."Paul wants you to call him right now."I said. Randy nodded and grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed while leading me over onto the sofa and pulling me gently down to sit next to him. I got bored while he chatted with Paul and kissed his neck. He tensed up and swallowed. I continued to nip and kiss on his exposed skin. I straddled his waist and unbuttoned his shirt exposing his chest. I then got up and closed the door quick.

When I turned Randy was hungerily looking me up and down as he spoke. I returned back to his lap and continued nipping and biting. His free hand reached my ass and dipped under my jean hem. I bit down on his collarbone and he sucked in a deep breath. I giggled and climbed off him and went over to the mirrored wall and adjusted my clothes and watched Randy watch me in the mirror. I fixed what little make up I wore and waited for Randy to finish up with Paul.

"That wasn't fair earlier." Randy said to me from across the candle lit table. I smirked and bit more off of my burger. It was kinda humorus. I went to tjis fancy place to get a burger and Randy drooled over it. He had to watch his food intake where I did a bit but still ate anything.

"I was bored." I said. He chuckled.

"You just wait cause my revenge is comming." He smirked and leaned onto the table and cocked his head to the side.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. The tease is going to get teased." He said. I blushed as a billion dirty ideas came to mind. I couldn't well wouldn't do some quite yet and others I would never do.

"Oooh Im scared." I joked.

"You have reason to be." He smiled and a twinkle lit up his eyes. I leaned foward after wiping my mouth and pecked him on the lips. "Yup definatly going to get teased."

"Okay the way you said that I will admit I am kinda nervous." I said. He smiled and rose his eyebrows a few times before reaching foward quick and pulling me to kiss me full on. The table edge was biting into my belly just under my ribs but I didn't care. I had a feeling this was the start of a long teasing revenge.

A/N

Sorry for the long wait. I have been running back and forth from school to the hospital (for a fam member i'm fine) and preparing for the worst which the doctors have confirmed. So I have stressed over that :/ Next week softball starts so Im excited for that but anyways I made this chapter for you guys. Keep Reviewing!


	13. Darcy againsame as 12 just skip

I sighed and slipped off the seventh dress I have tried on. I had a party for Randy's father's birthday tomorrow and being that tonight I would be busy in the arena I had no time to get a dress but right now. Stacy had taken me since Paul and Randy were uninterested in shopping not to mention they had another one of thier meetings.

"What about this one?" Stacy showes me a white cocktail dress. It was simple with a black bow around the waist and was flowy from the waist down to pry about my knees. It was strapless too. I grabbed it and went to try it on. It fit perfect to every curve.

"I am getting this." I stepped out in it and Stacy nodded .

"Definatly your dress." She said. I nodded and smiled. Next I got a pair of black flats. They were simple and had a tiny bow on each foot by the toes. I napped on the way back to the hotel and hid my dress from Randy. He wasn't back yet from his meeting so either Paul killed him or they were on thier way back.

I laid down again and slept some more. I was so tired from the amount of traveling and going out to clubs with Randy for a few hours or out to dinner with Randy and a few other WWE talent. Lately we were going out with the little deer like Maria and her straight edge counterpart Phil. Also known as my Chicago hero. We got along quite well and talked alot about Chicago and turns out he graduated the year I went into 8th grade from the same highschool. I was shocked I hadn't realised this after looking over all the past graduation pictures. Then again I never watched much wreastling durring highschool so I pry would have never realised who he was now.

* * *

><p>"So who are you going against tonight?" I asked as we walked into the arena. He smirked down at me and winked.<p>

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He teased as he promised the other night. Randy has been lucky I havn't beat him up yet. He's gotten my emotions to go haywire with the smallest brushes of his fingers in the most privet places or in the most random. Each touch caused shivers down my spine or goosebumps. Not to mention the kisses he has given as of late, I was learning and regreting ever messing with the Apex Predator. Okay maybe I wasn't regretting it but I seriously should have done what I did.

"Yes I would so you should tell me."

"I'm not sure." He replied stearing me into the Legacy locker room. Ted and Cody were both in there all geared up and ready to go. Ted gave me a quick hug and left saying he had to go see someone.

"Okay since when does Ted have someone to see?" I asked sitting down on the sofa. This one wasn't as beat up as others I have seen while on the road.

"I'm not sure." Cody replied.

"Woah! Did Cody actually talk without being a snoB?" I said in shock and I was picking on him a bit too. Randy gave Cody a warning look.

"Yes and you ruined the moment." Cody returned to normal.

"Okay Lizzybear stay here till the end of my match. Cody keep an eye on her." Randy said. Cody rolled his eyes and nodded. I stood up and tiptoed up and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Good luck." I said. He smiled and kissed my forehead before giving me a tight hug and leaving. Ted ended up returning and I left to go walk around with him.

"So who is your mystery person you had to see?" I asked.

"No one." He looked down at me. I noticed a smudge on jaw.

"Is that lipstick? Ted you are cheating aren't you?" I said in a blurb stopping dead in my tracks. His eyes widened and then he look down at his feet. Guilty.

"It was supposed to be just one time but it clearly isn't." He said quietly. I sighed. I was kinda happy but really angry too. Happy cause Darcy wasn't one to be trusted. Just something about her made me know she wasn't trustworthy or as innocent as she seemed. I was mostly angry though. Cheating is a terrible thing and pry the worst thing anyone could do to someone they are in a relationship with, well except killing them cause well then they are dead.

"Oh Theodore." I said. He shrugged and just looked up a bit. Not much because he was so much taller than me but enough so I could look into his eyes.

"I should choose between them right?" He concluded. I nodded and gave a lopsided smile. "I am an idiot."

"No. Just you made a mistake." I said. He gave a small smile after a moment.

"Thanks Lizzy. Mind if I go call Darce and you head back to the locker room?" I shook my head. He gave me a quick hug and wandered off down the hall. I turned and headed back to the locker room. I was in such a happy mood I wished Randy was out of his match already but judging by the time on my watch he still had another ten minnets. I sighed and stopped at the catering area and grabbed an assortment of veggies and fruit slices before heading back to the locker room. Holy shit Randy would have a fit if I wasn't there when he got back but seeing Cody get in trouble would be so worth it.

RANDY'S POV

"Mister Orton." A stagehand said as I walked into the catering area. "You have someone on the phone for you." He handed me a wireless phone and I took it.

"Thanks." I said and he nodded before rushing off. "Hello?"

A/N

Ahh! Well I am going to make a trailer for this asap. I am also taking requests for videos so just let me know who you want to see in the video and I will get right to making it. I just put up a Randy Kelly one and an Ashley Randy one the other day. My youtube I.D. is xtrippyx3x3 just like my Fanfiction I.D. Anywhoo Read and Review. Suggest too.


	14. Mystery on line one

"Elizabeth get your stuff together we have to leave now." Randy said in a blur as he quickly came into the room and grabbed a shirt out of his bag and then zipped it up before throwing it over his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I grabbed ahold of his wrist slowing him down.

"Dad." Was all he said and I knew then I had to hurry. What was wrong didn't matter at the moment but all I knew was Randy would want to be there for his family. Wreastling was his first love but family was his top priority. For once I actually had my stuff packed. All I had to do was call Paul which I did on our way out of the arena.

"Can you call the airport and tell them we need to leave now instead of at 10?" Randy said to me just as I hung up with Paul.

"Yeah." I nodded quickly. I glanced over at the dim outline of my boyfreind. He was gripping the steering wheel tightly and he was ridged all over. I reached over and rubbed his knee and then held my hand out which he took ahold of and ran my knuckles across his lips.

The ride to the airport wasn't long and we were rushed to the privet jet. Once settled in and in the air I spoke up. "What's going on?" I said softly. He just sighed heavily.

"Dad had a heart attack." He said blankly.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Randy didnt ansewr. I closed the curtins that seperated our space from the main room and the piolets cabin. I pulled Randy's face to look up into mine as I sat on his lap. "Listen Randall everything will be fine. Dad "I paused at my easy use of the word and then continued "will be fine. You have to stay faithful and hopeful. He's strong as are you. Be strong for him as well and Ill be strong for you-" He cut me off by kissing me and I just gave in and tucked my words of wisdom into the back of my mind. Randy's kiss wasn't as gentle as it usually was. Now it was full of stress and tension. He was worried with good reason.

He unclipped my hair letting my locks down and then ran his fingers through it before he cupped the back of my neck. I pulled him closer to me. We kissed in that position for awhile before I had to pull away and breathe. We sat the rest of the plane ride in scilence just curled up.

"Hi I am here to see Bob Orton what room is his?" Randy said to the receptionist at the desk. She seemed distracted by him for a moment before looking down at a clipboard.

"Room 345 on the third floor." She said.

"Thank you." Randy and I hurried to the elevators and punched in the thirdfloor.

"Remeber be strong." I squeezed his hand. He nodded and pulled me into him so he could kiss my forehead. We walked down the hall and found the waiting room first. Well more like Becky spotted us and called us in.

"Where's mom?" Randy asked her. She was teary eyed and full of clear worry. I glanced around the room and saw four other Ortons including Nate who just gave me a cold stare before going to talk quietly to some girl that didn't have the Orton features.

"She's with dad right now and only two at a time can go see him. If you want you can go in now I just left the room to get Nate but you can definatly go in now." Becky said and Randy turned to step in my glances around the room. I looked up and he seemed to be gathering his thoughts.

"Are you okay with sitting in here for a bit?"

"Go see him Dear." I said.

"Are you-"

"Yes. Go." I nodded. He was still for a moment before nodding.

"I will be back in awhile. Need me just text me okay?" He said. I nodded again and he waited a moment longer before slipping off his leather jacket. He reached around and placed it on my shoulders before he turned and walked out of the room. I sighed and took a seat across the room. Everyone seemed to just stare at me. I didn't know what to say but thankfully Becky piped up.

"Guys she's Randy's girl you can stop staring at her like she is the newest exibit at the zoo." Becky said. Everyone looked away and went back to doing thier own thing. Becky on the other hand came over to sit by me. "Don't mind them, they were just unaware of who you were." She gave a reassuring smile.

"It's okay. Being in public around Randy I have gotten used to people staring." I said and she gave a light laugh. "So how is your dad?"

"Stable but he is deep asleep and his heart beat is a bit uneven." She said.

"If there is anything I can do let me know." I said.

"Thanks. Just" she paused and fiddled with a lock of her long hair. "Keep my brother sane." She said.

"I don't know if that is possible he is a bit crazy." I tried to joke but said the worst one ever. Becky seemed to find my dorkyness a bit humorous and smiled. We talked a bit longer about quite a few things. Becky talked with me forever and we made plans to go shopping as soon as things were fine. Eventually I curled up and fell asleep in Randy's jacket.

"Elizabeth." There was a soft voice in my ear and I streached hitting into a stiff wall. I opened my eyes and saw a sleepy looking Randy. "You wanna g home?" He asked. Home, he didn't say my house he spoke as if it was ours.

I mumbled half asleep and nodded. He gave a small smile and stood me up. I felt like a small child when he helped my lame arms into his jacket holes and zipped me up. He said goodnight and goodbye to his few Orton family members and led me back to the elevator. I leaned into his shoulder and he gave mine a light squeeze.

"How is he?" I said hoarsly before coughing.

"Stable. He is staying most of tomorrow and if he is still stable he'll be going home." Randy explained. He seemed really tired and I grabbed ahold of his wrist to look at the Rolex watch. It was three in the morning.

* * *

><p>"Welcome home." Randy opened the door to his house. His actual house he had to himself for so many years. He let me step inside into the darkness and he then flicked on the lights. Inside I saw a living room area and a spiral black staircase that was quite tight as it spiraled up. To my right was a bar and then a kitched with an island in the center. Large marble tops were everywheres. He stepped from behind me and slid his hand into mind.<p>

I shivered and noticed how cold it was in here. "Ill get the heat. Go upstairs and get settled in. Ill be up in a moment." I sleepily nodded and he pulled me in for a quick peck before letting me walk off. I climbed up the metal staircase and kicked off my flip flops one I was upstairs. I shoved them off to the side. The room automatically lit up revealing a large open space. There was a punching bag hanging in the peak of the room next to a rather large window. The other end of the room had large french doors that probly led to a balcony. There was next a screen and I wandered over.

A large bed was there with a canopy and shimmery screen netting hanging about. I glanced to the closet and grabbed a few blankets that were neatly folded there. I heard shoes kicked across the floor and Randy walked around the corner of the screen. He undid his rolex watch and placed it on a stand. He yawned and Smiled lazily over to me.

I finished up the bed and then bit my lip when I didn't see pillows. "Randy where.." My voice trailed off when I yawned. He picked up on what I was about to say and stepped back behind the screen and then came around the side with two pillows. I just flopped onto the bed and he threw one at me.

"Hey now!" I said jokingly catching it.

"What?" He laid down next to me. "Feels like I havn't seen that beautiful face in a lifetime." I smiled and yawned.

"Well this beautiful face needs sleep." He just chuckled and nodded. I adjusted myself so I was under the blankets and then realised my jeans were really uncomfotable as was this jacket and my tight shirt.

"What's wrong?" He asked when I just stayed sitting up.

"I have nothing to sleep in."

"Strip down then." He said. I glanced iver my shoulder making sure he was only joking but he wasn't. "I can keep to myself dear if you are worried about wandering hands."

"No its just I have never been stripped down in barely anything with a guy." I laughed at the awkwardness. He rolled his eyes. "Don't laugh at me okay?" I first stripped off my jeans and tossed them to the side. Then I took off my jacket and shirt leaving me in a tanktop and panties. He turned and settled in.

"You don't have to sleep like that. Its freezing and I havn't seen you in awhile." I leaned foward and rested my chin on his shoulder. "Plus it would be nice to cuddle with my godlike amazing boyfreind." He rolled and pulled me into him quicker than I could blink.

"I love you." He said. I blinked. He actually said it.

"I love you too." I smiled and curled into his chest.

A/N I ment to have this up days ago but I got caught up in sports and such and I was home past midnight all week. I want to take a moment and thank housesbabe1 for her reviews. I also would like to tell you guys I am considering doing a co-written story with her. I will keep you posted on that. Review guys.


	15. Home

Randy moved away from me and the sudden hit of cool air on my back had me jolting awake. "Go back to sleep I'll be right back." Randy leaned over me and kissed my forehead. "Get some more sleep." He said and left. I rolled over onto my stomach and sighed. I was wide awake now.

I slid out of bed and went over to pick up Randy's watch to check the time. It was eight in the morning. I wasn't going to sleep any longer no matter how much I tried. I sighed and went over to the bed and sat cross legged. My head was propped on my hand of which my elbow was resting on my knee.

Randy returned and ran a hand over his face and short hair before he and I locked eyes. "I said you could go back to sleep." He sat down next to me. I shrugged and yawned.

"I can't sleep anymore. It's eight in the morning." I explained and streached out before falling back onto the bundle of blankets.

"You are still tired."

"I'm fine." I yawned again. Why was my body betraying me this morning? What did I ever do to it?

Randy rolled his eyes and leaned to hover over me. "Okay well then in that case since you aren't tired and I am, I'll just make you sleepy." He chuckled and smiled causing those blue orbs to light up. He leaned down and kissed me gently. One hand trailed down my side to my hip, which was quite bare except a thin strip, and pulled me closer. I raised my hand to caress his jaw and to the back of his neck where I pulled him closer.

He nipped my lower lip and I gasped at the sudden attack on my senses. My mind fuzzed for a slight moment but long enough for his hand to drift un-noticed up my belly under my tanktop. I shivered and pulled away to catch my breath. His mouth didn't even leave my skin and he just trailed kisses down my neck and across my collar bone before I pulled his mouth back to my own. I ran my hands up his abs. Feeling every dip and dive and hill of each carefully sculpted muscle. He flexed under my fingertips and then Pinned my wrists above my heand and straddled my waist.

"Unless you wish to drive me insane and go further we must stop." He huffed out. Randy's chest heaved with deep breaths and his heart was pounding, evidence in the main vein in his neck.

I sighed and yawned. He rolled off of me and we drifted back to sleep only to wake up an hour later. We got up and he tossed me one of his shirts and shorts to wear around the house until he went out to his car for our bags. While he made breakfast I wandered around and found a small room. Awards were all over.

I spotted across the room under an american flag a photo. It was Randy in a military uniform staring off center with a blank serious stare. He looked as if he ment buissness but what surprised me was no one ever mentioned this. Not even Randy. I always thought he went from highschool to the wreastling but clearly this wasn't the case.

I heard a throat clearing voice behind me and glanced over seeing Randy in the doorway. "I see you found my room of accomplishments." He said. I just nodded.

"You were in the military?" I said cocking my head to the side. He looked down and nodded once only to shake his head as if to clear it of memories. "How come you never said anything?" I walked over to him and he looked up hitting me with the blue orbs. They took my breath away and wiped my mind of any and all thoughts.

"It was a very" He paused and his eyes seemed to glaze over, as if I wasn't even there. "dark time in my life." He said and clenched his jaw before turning and leaving. I sighed and fallowed him switching the room's light off. Maybe he just didn't want to talk about it. I respected that. I was just curious on why he wouldn't tell me such a thing as this.

* * *

><p>"Need help getting Dad home?" Randy asked his mother as we walked out of the hospital with a healthy Bob Orton.<p>

"Oh Randall you worry too much." His mother said.

"Son get back to work. I want to see my boy kicking some sense into that Cena."Bob said. He reached over and pulled me into a hug. "Take care of my boy." He said to me.

"I will." I promised and He released me.

"Are you sure?" Randy asked. They both nodded and Randy sighed before nodding. "I guess we'll head home. Call me if you need anything okay?"

"Yes yes." Elaine said. He hugged them both and helped his father into the car before we watched them drive off.

Randy led me down the lot to his rental car and helped me in. "Can we go get food or something?" I asked when my stomach growled.

"How does pizza sound?" He asked and glanced over smiling. I leaned over and kissed him quick on the cheek.

"Great." I agreed. He drove to a local pizzaria . Once inside I saw a small pool table, a few arcade games and then six little tables. Randy talked to the waiter and had a few laughs before the guy led us around the corner into a back room and onto a back deck.

"Here you go. Can I get you something to drink?"

Randy helped me into my seat and then sat down himself. I ordered a water and the waiter already knew that Randy wanted a Pepsi. Once the waiter left I streached out and then slouched.

"Are you okay hun?" Randy asked. I shrugged and our waiter returned with our drinks. "We'll have a pizza with ham olives bacon extra cheese and peppers."

"Anything else?"

"Nope I think we are all set."

"Okay be back in a little bit." The waiter walked off and into big swinging doors.

"So when are we flying to the arena?" I asked.

"Well I wanted to stay home for a few days just in case and fly out Thursday night to Dallas as long as that's okay with you. I am sure Hunter is worried. You havn't called him at all." Randy said. I grimmanced and bit my lower lip. He was right. Hunter was pry having a fit and my phone had been off all this time but he knew why we flew out to Randy's hometown.

"Remind me to call him on the way home." I said. Randy and I talked a bit more before eating. The food was amazing.

"Thanks bro for the food." Randy man hugged our waiter.

"Anytime. How much longer are you in town?" He asked.

"A few days. You and Katie should come over tomorrow night." Randy said.

"Sounds good."

"See ya then." Randy said waving goodbye and led me out the door. I looked up at him confused. "Its my highschool best buddy Tyler." He explained. I nodded and got into the rental car. I buckled up and slouched again. My stomach lurched and rolled.

"Are you okay?" Randy was opening my door again causing me to jerk awake. I hadn't even noticed that I fell asleep. I shook my head. "Unbuckle I'll carry you inside." I did as I was told and was craddled in his chest.

"Can you call Paul and tell him I'll call him when I feel better?" I asked as Randy unlocked and booted the house door open before he shut it with his foot. He carried me over to the recliner and sat me down.

"Yeah." He tore off the couch cusions and pulled out a foldable bed. "I'll be right back." I let my eyes drift shut and then a wrenching feeling in my gut had me bolting for the bathroom. Randy was there in a flash holding my hair and rubbing my back. I felt slight embarassment for him having to see me throw my stomach up.

I sat back on the heels on my feet and sighed before standing up at the same time as Randy. "Sorry about that." I mumbled and stepped next to the sink and grabbed a cup. I turned on the water and rinsed my mouth out a few times before gargling and brushing. My whole throat was sore now, like a thousand claws were raking down and up it.

"It's okay. Your immune system is pry stressed with all the traveling. You are adjusting to little sleep and lots of activity." He said when I was done. "But for now," He paused and scooped me up again. " Its time for rest." He carried me back into the living room. A bundle of blankets pillows and sheets were on the floor. He stood me up and went to work making the bed. I got dizzy and sat down on the floor with my head inbetween my knees and my eyes closed.

"Climb into bed. I'll be right back." He said. I got up and crawled under the covers. I felt bundled up and comfy. Randy returned with meds and a glass of water.

"Thank you." I downed the two pills and water as he climbed in next to me. He kicked off his shoes and slid his shirt off.

"Anytime Lizzybear." He smiled and bent backwards to get the remote off a stand. "Now cuddle in and sleep."I did as I was told and drifted off quickly to a peaceful slumber.

A/N I made this longer than usual because of the fact I havn't updated in a long time. Softball and a trip to NYC took up alot of my time. Then I had a competition I had to go to and work. Its been crazy. Also hopefully a co-write story will be up soon. I am particpating in it and I will be writing the Randy parts. Hope you all like it. I'll post a link to it as soon aas its up. Love you all. REVIEW please!


	16. Discoveries

I woke up and streached out. I moved my head only to have a streak of light shine in my face. I spazzed and opened my eyes as I sat up. First I noticed the cool air on my leg. Next I noticed I was alone and the low light streaming in from outside. I glanced at the clock and it was 8:30 in the morning. I listened and I heard a scilent thud upstairs. It wasn't constant either. "Randy?" I called out. My throat was dry and scratchy.

The thudding and thumping stopped. "Elizabeth?"

I went to speak but burst into coughing fits. As I bent over in a coughing and heaving spazzam I heard Randy rush down the stiars.

"Arms up." He said carefully lifting my arms. The coughing slowed and ceased. I looked up and Randy was slick with sweat. His shirt was off and a few beads of sweat dribbled down his chest. I dragged my eyes up from the beads and to his eyes. Another bead dribbled down his temple. Lastly I looked into his deep blue eyes. I noticed how golden his already olive toned skin looked in the morning light. It was heavenly almost, almost as if he was a godlike figure. I sighed which also sounded like a pleasurable low moan.

Randy raised an eyebrow. "What?" He said quietly. I shook my head and that seemed to only cause throughts every teenage girl would have with a shirtless, sweaty guy in front of her.

Thinking of sweat had me shivering and I must have broke a fever in my sleep. My tank was slick with sweat and without thinking I pealed it off And tossed it across the room. "Feel better?" Randy breathed.

"Much better." I smiled slightly and I reached over to get a drink off the stand. Randy's eyes traveled with the movement of my body. Our eyes conected when I looked back to his blue orbs. The connection only lasted a moment before his lips were crashing down on mine.

He cradled my neck in his hand and I leaned back. I bit down on his lower lip softly and then he shifted to straddle me. My head was rested back onto the downy pillows. I pulled away to breathe and his mouth nipped down my neck and back up to nip my ear lobe. A bolt of lighting shot through my body and my travleing fingers dug into his back slightly.

He captured my mouth again and I kissed him back fiercly. A few moments of intense romance passed before alarm alerted me. His hand dipped dangerously below the belt line and my heart burst into thunder. I shoved him away and off me. He just rolled easily and laid on his back.

"Sorry." I mumbled once I caught my breath.

"For what?"

"Shoving you away." It sounded so stupid when I spoke.

"It's fine. I was a bit out of line I'll admit." He chuckled. "What do you want for breakfast?" I sat up and sighed.

"Toast. I better eat light for awhile." I glanced over my shoulder and he nodded before reaching foward, trailing a few fingers down my spine. I sjhivered and bent away at the light feathery touch.

He smirked before getting up. He walked around the bedside and reached out for me. I stood up and he led me into the kitchen. "I should pry run upstairs and get a shirt." I said noticing how bare I was. Just in a bra which was quite skimpy and my short shorts.

Randy sighed and walked out of the room and returned with an over sized RKO shirt. He held it out as if to ask my approval and I smiled. I caught it when he threw it and slid it on. I felt much better now.

"Chop chop." I snapped my fingers and giggled at the roll of his blue irisus.

"Listen you are supposed to be doing this." He threw his two sense in.

"Really?"

"Yeah you are the only woman I see around here." He gestured around the room and went back to making toast.

"Odd I counted two." I smirked and he gave me one of those smiles that made me shiver. I knew I crossed a line now and I slid off my stool in preperation to run. He pressed the toaster button down and glanced my way. "Randall whatever you are thinking don't think it."

"What?" He said.

"I said-" it was a distraction and I bolted in time into the living room and around the staircase and down a hall where I hid in a spare room. He went past and once the coast was clear I creeped back out only to be countered and pulled down. I squeezed my eyes shut to brace myself for the fall that never came. I opened my eyes and twisted to see a very proud smirk.

"Now restate how many women you see."

"Still two."

"So you are a lesbian?" I shrugged and went with it. "Goof." He pulled me in for a kiss which I pulled away from when I heard the toaster pop.

"You sir just got regected over toast how do you feel." I said when he strode into the kitchen and I buttered my toast.

"Well." He came up behind me and pressed his bare chested body into my back and his arms snaked around my waist. His hands ventured down and snapped my panties. Man he was intoxicating. He nipped my neck after brushing my hair away and I remained as focused as I could on my toast.

It was when he let his fingers trail lower and pull me into him that I let my head fall back and I droppedwhat I was doing. Then he pulled away.

"Thats how I feel." He smirked when I glanced over my shoulder at him. "I'll be upstairs." He dissapeared and I took a moment to recover my senses.

* * *

><p>"Randy Freakin' Orton."A short redhead with big hazel eyes said reaching foward and hugging him said. Randy returned a quick hug then bro hugged with Tyler.<p>

"Its been quite some time Kate." Randy commented. "This is Elizabeth." Randy ran a hand down my bare back. I had on a open back sun dress on. It was a pretty shade of blue and since I was feeling intensely better I figured a dress wouldn't be a bad choice.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Katie." She held out a hand which I shook and smiled back at her.

"Who's hungry?" Randy asked after an awkward scilence plauged the room.

"Me." I said at the same time as Tyler.

"You arn't having any steak tonight hun." Randy looked down at me. "Go out onto the back deck. I'll be right out." Randy said to Tyler and Katie who wandered out.

"Randy." I mumbled and then coughed.

"See you are still sick but I'll make you some cereal or something." He said.

"I want real food." I complained.

"You arn't going to give up are you?" he asked. I shook my head and he chuckled before pecking me on my forehead."Fine steak for you." I smiled at my victory and he rolled his eyes.

Visiting with Randy's freinds got boring after awhile. They constantly were talking about things I had no idea about anything they refered too from highschool years. I found out that these three were best friends and grew up together as well. Katie and Tyler dated all highschool and were getting married later in the year. They looked adorable together and just like any teenage mind let alone any teenage girl's mind I drifted off thinking about Randy and I.

"Lizzy you okay?" Randy said leaning over to me.

"Just tired." I replied.

"Go on and get ready for bed. Call hunter and I'll be right up." I nodded and he kissed my temple and gave me a slight squeeze. That's exactly what I did. I showered and lounged on the bed visiting with Paul. He asked about my past few days. I asked about his. Steph and him were finally in a relationship which he wanted me to meet her when we flew to the next show. He asked how I was feeling since Randy had called him to tell him about my 24 hour bug. We just visited for quite some time.

I saw the glow of the downstairs lights go out and Randy came upstairs. I watched him and he kept eyes on me as he got a pair of shorts for sleep out. I was already in my black tank top and black panties. I figured since I was practically naked with him the one night I really didn't care.

I hung up on Paul after he said his goodbyes and covered up with the quilt. "Tomorrow afternoon we are flying out." Randy slid off his shirt and un did his belt.

"How long is the flight?"

"Three hours." He took off his pants and slid on his mesh shorts before laying next to me on the bed. I grimmanced at the time frame. "Relax." He said. I didn't like flying all that much. Especially when the plane shakes in turbulance.

"I am relaxed." I said. "Can I sleep in tomorrow?"

He chuckled and nodded. He leaned down and kissed me gently while running his hand through my hair. For a few moments we just kissed and carresed eachother. Pure bliss was our relationship.

I curled into Randy's arms after awhile and fell asleep in a warm caccoon. Tomorrow it was back to hotel rooms, locker rooms and walking around. I had to admit though I did miss some of my frIends I had made. Like my crazy Ted, Hometown hero Phil and Maria's spunkyness. I even missed gRumpy Cody who I would make sure to annoy him extra tomorrow while Randy would be in the ring. I also had to meet the billion dollar princess at some point and spend time with my uncle. Tomorrow and the fallowing days would be busy but for some reason I didn't care.

Review guys! :D


	17. How many? Still two

Randy strode into the locker room and sat down next to me. "Walking me to my match?" He asked leaning in and kissing my neck and running a hand along my side. I giggled and pushed his hand away.

"Actually Maria "I looked around Randy to the red head interviewer. She looked like a small deer and didn't know if she should leave or not. "and I were in the middle of a conversation. You are a big boy." I taped his chest and he flexed under my fingertips, showing off.

"Fine but you are mine later." He pulled me close for a kiss and then let go once I was really getting into the kiss. "Be good you girls." He got up and left.

"Anyways I was going to ask about you and Randy's get away." Maria said with a smile. I pulled my knees up and hugged them close, resting my chin on my knees.

"Okay ask Away." I said.

"Did you two" she paused "you know." She said. It took me a moment for me to catch onto what she was asking. I burst into giggles and shook my head. "Why not?" she asked. I continued laughing. "If you say you've never thought about that I will swatt you."

"We just didn't and I have." I shrugged.

"Oh I see." She said. "I don't understand why you havn't though. Every girl around here wishes she were you and no one can figure out why he chose you either." Ria said. I felt slightly offended by this. Was I not good enough? Just cause she was a WWE employee made her better or something?

"Yeah. I'm going to go find Ted. See ya." I quickly excused myself and went down the hall. I found Ted's Locker room and knocked. Inside I heard a bunch of russeling and then the door opened.

"Not a good time." Ted said.

"Is Darcy in there?" I grumbled. God I hoped he dumped her ass back when he confessed about his other mystery girl.

"No." He said. "Can you just go bug Cody and come back in a bit?" Ted asked. He gave a hopeful pleading smile. I smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

"Yeah. Where is Cody?" Ted nodded down the hall and I hurried off. Okay I would admit I missed Cody. I had no one to pick on or bicker with while I was gone. Cody was always around most of the time so it was easy to find him. I knocked on his door then opened it up myself.

"Get the hell out." Cody grumbled rolling his eyes at the sight of me. He was busy pampering himself in front of a mirror. I walked over and raised a brow.

"Are you a chick?" I asked. He looked offended and then went back to pampering. "No I got it you are still in the closet. Its okay. I won't tell." That pushed him over the edge.

"I am NOT gay!" He said.

"Hey I never said that." I pointed out. He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why did you have to come back?" He muttered.

"Cause I missed you!" I hugged him quick only for him to shove me off and send me tumbling to the ground and cracking my head off the floor. Pain shot through my skull and down my spine before I blacked out.

I opened my eyes and Cody gave a relaxed sigh. "Thank god you're okay." He said helping me up off the floor. "I should pry get the medical staff to give you a quick look over." I yanked my arm out of his hands and brushed myself off.

"Scared Randy will hurt you?" I snipped. All I did was joke around with him and he got violent. Cody was the one with a problem and needed medical attention.

"Yeah and your Uncle." He admitted. I huffed. "Look I'm sorry just come with me? Please." He asked nicely. I sighed.

"Lead the way jackass." I said.

"I'm ignoring that." He said before walking ahead of me. The medical staff gave me a quick look over and told me to stay up till at least midnight. They also told me if I felt dizzy at all I should go to the ER since I might have a concussion but it was unlikely.

I made it back to the locker room just as Randy was walking down the hall. Ignoring my headache I ran up to him and he opened up his arms for me. "Where are you comming from?"

"I walked Maria back to her locker room." I lied. Maria would cover for me if Randy asked, I hoped she would.

"Ah. Ready to get out of here?" Randy asked. We began walking back to his locker room.

"you can shower first stinky." I joked. He pulled a face like he was hurt.

"Ouch babe. Ouch." I rolled my eyes at hit him with a towel. "Abuse!"

"You like it." I laughed and tip toed up closing my eyes and waited for a kiss that never came.

"Maybe I do." He shrugged before closing and locking the ajoined bathroom door.

"Randall Keith Orton come out here and kiss me." I pounded on the door and laughed.

"Um no." I heard him chuckle.

"Fine you are on the floor tonight, Bitch." I said and laid down on the sofa.

"Did you just damn me to the floor? Its lonely down there." He called back.

"Shower up snake bitch." I said.

"This is your warning and watch your mouth missy." I heard the shower turn on. I got up and sat down leaned up against the bathroom door.

"How'd your match go?" I asked him.

"Good. Im set up for my title match on sunday." He replied and I heard a thud and a curse.

"Don't drop the soap if you end up in prison." I said.

"Haha You are soo not funny." I rolled my eyes at that and then giggled cause it was pointless. Randy couldn't see me. "Lizzy?"

"Yeah?"

"Get things together. I'll be out in a moment." He said. I got up and gathered up his tee's. He could decide which to wear and he could choose which trunks to wear. I tossed them all in the bag, grabbed his phone and tossed that in there. I put my camera in the duffle and turned Just as Randy opened up the door and flicked off the light.

"I did as you ordered. Now can I have my kiss?" I stuck my lower lip out a bit and looked all sad. He sighed and put his hands on my waist before he lifted me up and put me on the counter.

"Your face will be the death of me." He said before kissing me. I pulled away just as he was getting into it.

"Payback for earlier." I smiled and he shook his head. "Carry me to the car." I said.

"How do you expect me to carry my bag?" He said helping me off the counter.

"I'll hold onto it." I said. "Now squat down so I can gett a piggy back ride." I said grabbing the bag handle and getting behind him. He sighed and did as I said. He lifted me up and carried me easily down the halls.

"The things I do for you." He said. I rested my head ontop of his. "How's the veiw up there?"

"Lovely Mister." I said. He stopped outside of his jeep and squated again for me to get on my feet. "Thank you." I smiled.

Randy helped me into my seat and then got into his. I got really bored on the 45 minnet ride and slid across the bench seat and re buckled myself. I curled into his side and kissed his neck a few times but for the most part he just had his free arm around my waist.

"Elizabeth enough." Randy said hoarsely before pulling into the parking lot. "Unless you intend on this going further tonight I suggest you stop. If you do intend on this going further I hope you know what you are about to get into." Randy said looking down at me and turning the jeep off. Randy pulled me in for a quick peck on the lips. "I love you." He rubbed his thumb over my cheek a few times. I muddled my thoughts. I was all excited and ready and now more than ever cause Randy was concerned about me being ready. I bit my lip before I kissed him passionatly. It took him a moment to get the picture. We made out in the front seat before Randy recomended we went to our hotel room.

We only made it to the elevator before we were on eachother again. Maybe we were over doing it and my teenage hormones couldn't take not being closer to him. All I knew was we both equally wanted it.

Once in our hotel room Randy straddled my waist and pinned my hands down."Are you sure?" Randy asked breathing heavily. I nodded and he hesitated a moment before releasing my hands. He moved me more up onto the bed and then peeled his shirt off. I raked my hands and nails down his chest before he kissed me down my neck.

He began lifting my shirt up and i sat up a bit so he could take it off. Clothing was stripped peice by peice and everything happened extreamly quickly. He made sure I was ready once more. My brain frazzled and I woke up from my high while laying across his chest. He was smirking and running a a strand of my hair through his fingers.

"Randy I.." I sighed and yawned.

"Get some sleep." He said before kissing my forehead and pulling the covers further up. I nodded. "I love you. So so much Elizabeth." He sighed and I drifted off.

A/N

Sorry. Long time since I updated. Don't hate me guys :c Anywho Review and check out my co write with Housesbabe1 called untold hearts c: Let me know how you think I did writing in third as Randy. Love you all and happy belated Easter. Review c:

Oh John Cena story up soon. I need two names for girls though. You'll get credit I just suck at making names. So far I have Avalon Ficher, Cassie Jacobs, Darcy Mathews and Joanne Cassidy. c: So two names lemme know some suggestions.

Much love

Haley


	18. Lead the way jackass

"Are you comming?"Randy asked, ducking his head around the corner of the bathroom door. I checked my self over only to be spun around and pressed against the counter gently. Randy's forehead pressed against mine and those blue blue blue orbs staring into mine. "You look beautiful. We have to go, Phil and Ria are waiting." Randy said.

"Okay. I just wanted to look good y'know." I smiled and slid my hand into his. "Lead the way sir."

"Good woman." He smirked and led me out of the hotel room and down the hall to the lobby. We had a birthday thing to go to for Kelly and Randy wanted me to go. I would have rather slept more and stayed in bed but Randy said he'd be happier if I had went.

"Oh Elizabeth! You look so pretty!" Maria said running over to me with Phil in tow. She had her hair all done up, a shimmery strapless cocktail dress And silver heels that wrapped around her calves.

"Thanks. I wanted to do more but Randy was in a rush." I smiled and Randy grabbed my side and I squeaked. "Not nice mister." I said.

"Don't worry you look stunning." Phil said.

"Yeah and you look pretty dashing." I said back. He thanked me and slung an arm around Maria's waist.

"Shall we get going?" Randy asked.

"Yes! I'm ready to drink it up and party." Maria said busting a little wiggle of her hips. She was a riot to be around.

"Well minus the drink for me." I said. "Anyways let's go."

Randy and Phil led us down the hallways till we reached the ball room. Behind gaurded double doors there were superstars from the past and present. Mostly the young guns hung together and the elders gathered around the bar.

"I challenge you to a game of pool later." Maria said as we sat down at a table. "Philly Willy will you get me a drink?" She said pushing her lower lip out at him.

"Yeah." He smiled and kissed her temple. "Anyone else want anything?" He asked putting his arms around her shoulders. I shook my head and Randy just asked for a water.

"Hey I have to go find Kelly. I'll be right back." Randy said.

"Don't be long." I said. He said he wouldn't be and kissed me trailing his hands down my bare back.

"Orton watch yourself" caused him to jump and pull away.

"Sorry sir." Randy said just as Paul came into veiw. He nodded, forgiving Randy, and held his arms out to me. Randy left and went to go find Kelly.

"Missed you kiddo." Paul said hugging me tight. "Nice to see you miss Maria. Dazzling as ever." He said.

"Nice to see you too HHH." Maria said.

"Hey Hunter!" Phil said setting our drinks down and man hugging Paul. "How's it been?"

"Good you?" My interest in the conversation dropped and I tore away from Paul's side and sat back down next to Maria. She just sipped on her drink and then spoke.

"You and Randy went all the way didn't you?" She said. If I would have had a drink right then I would have choked on it. I simply shook my head even though it was very true. "Oh don't deny it. He's all over you, undressing you with his eyes. Not to mention how intune you are with eachother."

"Maria we simply are close." I said

"Ho-kay." She winked and smiled. "I'll believe that when pigs fly. C'mon let's dance." She held out a hand to me and I grabbed it. She led me out onto the dancefloor where music was playing an upbeat hip hop song. Me and her just danced away to a few songs until I noticed hands on my hips. I spun around and saw big blue orbs. I placed both hands on the sides of his face and kissed him. He pulled me into him and I smiled.

We really got into the dancing, grinding and kissing being careful to stay in the center of the crowd so Paul wouldn't see. All in all it was a fun twenty minnets before we returned to Maria and Phil playing pool against eachother.

"Hey! Are you ready for a game?" Ria asked.

"Yeah." I replied resting my head on Randy's shoulder.

"How about girls versus boys?" Phil said taking a shot and sinking a ball. I glanced up seeing a smirking Randy.

"Let's bet." He said. He looked down at me. "We win you girls do what we want for twenty four hours, you win we do what you want." He had an evil evil evil smirk on. "You on?"

"I'm game." Maria said glancing at me. I nodded. I tip toed up getting ready to kiss him only to pull away and walk off. I glanced over my shoulder at him and he just shook his head.

"You shouldn't have done that." Maria said.

"Mind games." I said. "He's not the only one that can play them." I said smirking from across the pool table as he just studied me.

"Ladies first." Phil said. I let Ria break the racked up balls. We took turns back and forth until we were loosing and the boys were two balls away from winning. I was doing crappy because everytime I would get focused Randy would come up behind me and kiss my neck or run a hand down my side and to my ass. Phil proved to be as cunning as Randy too, he was busy pushing all of the right buttons with Ria.

We tried playing games as well but the boys stood there like statues ignoring us. We ended up giving up on trying to distract them. I just sighed and twisted my head to kiss Randy quick only for him to pull away.

"Awh." I grumbled.

He smirked and gestured for me to take my turn. I did so and missed. "Tough break." He said and sunk thier last ball. "Looser."

"Butthead." I said. It was a crappy comeback but the first thing that popped into my head. He sat the pool stick down and came over to me with a smirk. "Don't touch me." I laughed putting my hands up and backing up against a wall.

He chuckled and backed away shaking his head. "Be ready for tomorrow." He said. "Looser."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Glancing over Maria and Phil were busy sucking face and That cause Randy and I to shake our heads. "We aren't like that are we?" I asked.

"Nope. I hope not." He said. "C'mon let's head back. I'm tired." Randy said.

"Wow big man tired?" I joked as he slung his arm around my shoulders.

"Shush, looser." He said. We said goodnight to Paul and he told Randy to keep his hands to himself. I'm pretty sure he would get pissed off if he knew we slept in the same bed or he'd die on the spot.

I sighed and laid down on the bed. Randy was showering and I had just got out of the shower moments ago. I braided my hair and was all ready to sleep in Randy's RKO shirt and my panties. The shirt would be off before I fell asleep just cause I felt closer to Randy shirtless.

I closed my eyes and sighed listening to the news, then everything went black. The news stoped and I opened my eyes only to see more black. I didn't even hear the shower anymore. My heart pounded and I wanted to run but I was frozen in place. I couldn't yell for help and my breath came in raggedly.


	19. Mind Games with the Team Voiceless Viper

"Elizabeth?" A frantic voice said. "Look at me."

"Sir you have to stay here."

"But-"

"Listen you want her to get help I suggest you stay here."

I blacked out again.

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

I squinted in the bright light and blinked. I went to move but my arm had something attached to it. Glancing down I saw an I.V. then my eyes fell apon the collapsed form at my bedside. Who? I glanced around seeing flowers and get well cards along with a few bears. I sighed and looked back at the form next to me.

I reached out and touched his hair and smiled at the softness at it, he stirred and looked up at me at first as if he couldn't believe his eyes then he smiled, relieved.

"Lizzybear. Thank god you're okay. I knew-"

"Who are you?" I asked. More importantly who was I? Where was I? And why was I hooked up to an I.V.?

"Its Randy. Your boyfriend." He said as if I should have known this. Boyfriend? huh. Since when did I have a boyfriend? Where were my parents too? "I'll be right back." He stood up and shuffled out of the room only for a large man with long blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail walked in.

"Nice to see those bright eyes again." He smiled.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I said. "Someone tell me what's going on." I demanded. I was confused and scared. Did I get kidnapped? What were they going to do to me? Whoever me is. I sat up and read a sign. 'St. Domina Hospital' Okay so I was in a hospital. Why?

"I'm Paul, your gardian." he said much like Randy.

"So my dad?" I asked. He looked pained and troubled before shaking his head and resting his hands on the railing of the foot of my bed.

"No. Not exactly." He said uneasily. "Elizabeth your parents died." He swallowed and waited.

"What? How? When?" I asked. What was going on? A nurse rushed in with a doctor before Paul could ansewr. The doctor checked my pulse and then sighed.

"Miss Elizabeth I am Dr. Remes." She said. "Can you tell me anything?" I shook my head. She turned to Randy who was in the room now and Paul who stood right next to him. Randy's eyes looked sad and he just watched me with big blue orbs and I watched him.

"She has lost alot of her memory and you can't force her to remeber things." She turned back to me and looked at me though wirey glasses with her hazel eyes. "Elizabeth you are to only trust these men, Randy and Paul, unless they say otherwise. I know you are confused but hopefully everything will work out and be okay. Does anyone know if she hit her head? and concussion?" Everyone shook thier head and she sighed before she picked up a clipboard and signed it before handing it to Paul. "Sign this and she will be relased in an hour. Nurse can you get her ready to leave?"

"Yes Doctor Remes." The short blonde pudgy nurse said walking over and took my I.V. out. Paul signed the paper and sighed.

"Randy bring her to my house. I have to go get Steph. Here is the house key." Paul handed over a silver key. "I trust she will be safe with you?"

"Of course sir." Randy said very millitary-like. Paul nodded and left. "I'll wait outside the door for you okay?"

"Okay." I said. He stared at me a moment longer before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

"Who is he?" I asked the nurse as she helped me off the bed. She looked at me shocked as if I should know him. I shrugged, I honestly didn't know.

"He's a professional wreastler. His name is Randy Orton and you must be pretty important too." She said handing me a change of clothes.

"Why?"

"He hasn't left your side for three weeks except to eat and shower. He refused to." She said. "Go get changed and you can leave." She said again before leaving. I nodded and stripped out of the gown and put on the sweatpants and the tee. On the back it said 'RANDY ORTON: LEGAND KILLER' I sighed and grabbed one of the teddy bears. It was blonde brown colored witj blue eyes. On the right paw it said 'Elizabeth' and I smiled alittle. Hugging the bear close to my chest I opened the door and walked over to Randy who was leaning against the nurses's station.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

I nodded and he held out a hand only to let it fall to his side. I fallowed him down the hall and I could see the ripples under his shirt. He definatly was a wreastler with all the muscles that moved as he walked. He stopped and opened a door with me in one sweeping motion. I silently thanked him and he led me to a car.

He helped me into the car and I thanked him again. Once we were on the road again I slumped in my seat and relaxed as much as I could with the kinks I had in my neck and back. My mind still was a bit scattered. I didn't understand what happened to me

We arrived at the house in twenty minnets. I got out and Randy let me in. "Your room is down the hall to the right." He said shutting the door. I glanced around at the room. It was very modern with leather couches in the living area, a coffee table and stands, a large TV and a few other things.

"Elizabeth?" He said and I turned.

"Hm?"

"Did you hear me?" I nodded.

"Can you tell me things or do I have to do it all on my own?" I asked walking over and sitting on the couch. He shoved his hands into his jean pants and nodded.

"Pry only certin things right?" I said and he smiled like a little kid who's secret was dicovered before nodding to me again.

"Okay well what happened to my parents?" I wanted to know what happened. Even if I began crying like a three year old. He looked troubled now, his eye browns pushed together and his mouth in a thin line.

He walked over and kneeled infront of me, looking down and taking ahold of both of my hands. He was gentle about it and I went to pull away but didn't. He wasn't hurting me so why did I have that reaction.

"Elizabeth." He said softly and looked up at let go of one of my hands and ran his fingers along my cheek before sighing. "They died. In a car crash about two months ago." He trailed off.

"How old am I?"

"18, I'm 8 years older than you." He said. He was 25? Oh my dear lord he was older than me by alot.

"So my parents approved of us dating?"

"No, I never met them. Paul approved though." He said. "How about you just relax and I'll go make you something to eat." I nodded as he got up and headed out of the room.

"Randy?" He turned around." Can you make me whatever my favorite food is or your favorite food is?" I asked. He gave a small smile for a split moment before it fell off his face.

"Yeah I can do that." He said before leaving.

I relaxed and closed my eyes.

A/N

Review :) I'm keeping up with this as I play softball and write my other stories. Please review. Love you guys :D


	20. Boyfriend? huh

After a quiet dinner of chicken and alfredo sauce with a side or speghetti I headed to my room to shower. Randy wandered off to do his own thing and I sighed as I breathed in the heat of the steam.

Closing my eyes I saw a flash of twisted metal and bloody bodies under sheets being rolled away on streachers.

Shocked I opened my eyes and decided I wasn't going to relax. I quickly washed my hair and body and then got out. I wrapped myself in a towel and walked down the hall to my bedroom. I locked the door and put on a pair of shorts and a pink tanktop I found in a suitcase then laid back on the bed.

I had calmed down alot compared to earlier but I was still upset with my confusion. Deciding I wanted to find Randy I wandered around the house until I found Randy punching a bag that hung from the ceiling. Once he spotted me he quit the workout and stood there catching his breath.

"Hey." Was all I said.

"What's up?" He walked over to me. I sucked in a deep breath at the sight of his sweaty body so close to me and those blue eyes nearer to mind.

"Nothing. What are you doing?" I asked. He glanced back to the bag and I stepped foward till I reachedout and touched a blue patch.

"Keeping in shape. I've been out of the ring for awhile now." He said simply.

"You really do care don't you? I mean I didn't doubt it but why would a big shot like you care for an orphan who is compleatly confused." I said turning back to him and sighing. "Plus you're much older than me." I looked downat my feet.

"Oh Elizabeth." He sighed. I looked up and he was so much closer to me. He brushed hair off my shoulder and tipped my chin up. "Don't be afraid." He said when he saw me tense up. He leaned closer and I closed my eyes just before he kissed me.

Flashes of him kissing me flooded my mind, watching movies, walking the street and bright beautiful lights all flooded my mind. In shock I pulled away backing into the punching bag and loosing my balance.

I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the fall but Randy grabbed my wrist and pulled me up right tight to his body. I heard a door slam shut and Paul call, asking where we were.

"You should go. I'll be right out." He said and I nodded rushing off once he released me.

I walked into the main room and saw Paul with a tall lady in a skirt and button up shirt. "I'm Steph McMahon." She smiled sweetly.

"You can trust her too dear." Paul said. I nodded.

"I'm going to get ready and go to bed. I'm kinda tired. Can you tell Randy to come in when he gets up here?" I asked yawning.

"He won't have to." I heard from behind and turned to see Randy walking foward. Paul hugged me goodnight and Randy walked with me to my room.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked.

He thought a moment before nodding. "Just let me shower and get changed I'll be right in." Randy said. I nodded and walked into my room. I crawled into bed and flicked through the channels. I caught Randy's name and quickly flipped back.

"Randy Orton has fallen off the face of the map King." Some wirey weasle looking man said with a headset on.

"Cole you know he is on personal leave, ladies and gentlemen please welcome our guest at this time John Cena." The camera paned to a man with blue eyes, a military cut hair style, dogtags and a black shirt on.

"Thanks for having me." John said. They began talking about how he had the title now since Randy had to give it up when he left mysteriously. They got really talking on the reason he left and if John had heard anything. The lights then went out and an eerie voice filled the arena.

"I'm going to find you Randy." The lights flicked on. I sucked in a deep breath, I wondered if Randy knew about this.

"Yeah Ted... She's fine. Okay...Yeah I'll turn it on now. Bye." Randy said walking into the room and hanging up his phone, placing it on the dresser. "I see you found RAW."

"Yeah some guy-"

"Is trying to reach me. Ted told me." Randy said. Who was Ted." He's your best friend on the Roster." Randy explaind. He pulled a towel up to his head and ruffled his damp hair. It stuck out all over and I could help but laugh.

He climbed into the bed next to me and grabbed the remote, rewinding it. He saw the blackout and sighed.

"What?"

"Its the deadman." Randy said. "He's back again." Randy said annoyed and I hinted a tinge of scaredness too.

"Oh." I said. He nodded and turned the TV off before running his hands over his face. I was begining to be bothered with his ruffed hair and reached out. He was startled but didn't stop me as I smoothed it out.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's okay. You should get some sleep. Maybe you'll remeber more." He said. Hope twinkled in his eyes and was evident in his voice. I nodded and fell asleep pretty quickly.

Randy's POV

Once Elizabeth fell asleep I carefully got out of bed and went downstairs. Paul was watching the end of RAW with Steph. "Hey Orton." Paul said.

I nodded and sat down leaning foward onto my knees and watching intently at the match between John and EDGE. "So I have a question, concerning Elizabeth." I said.

"Yeah?" Paul said.

"What are we going to do once we go back to work. I mean I took extra time off but I know you two need to be back soon. Steph has duties and you have your own too. I doubt being on the road is safe for her state." I said Turning a bit to look at Hunter who was nodding.

"You're right." Steph said then glanced at Paul. "Why don't I get you a few more months off with part pay and you take Elizabeth to your house." She looked intently at Paul.

He was quiet trying to take everything in. "It would be better for her." He said before looking up at me. "Orton I want you to ask her what she wants to do. If she wants to stay at one place for awhile she can but you do any funny buisness and I sweat I will end your carreer. She's like my own daughter and she is my responsabillity." He spoke sternly.

"I understand sir."

"Then its decided." Steph said. " I'll talk to my dad tomorrow and get back to you."

"Thank you." She just smiled and nodded. I really didn't know why people had such an issue with her, okay her onscreen character was pretty snobby but she was around enough that everyone knew she was honest and kind. Jealousy pry had a huge role in the hate she got, kinda like how I had a foot in the door here already and didn't have to do much training. All I had was to get the basics and live up to my name.

I watched the rest of RAW and headed back to bed. Elizabeth was sprawled out and her mouth hung slack. I smiled a bit before I crawled back into bed. I wanted to cuddle her close up to me but she needed her rest. I laid on my side and drifted off myself. I was more exausted than I had expected even thougH I had been pretty lazy the past few weeks. I barely left Elizabeth's side except when I had to, for her being cleaned up or tested or someone else wanted to sit with her. I really only left if I had to shower or make a call or get clothes for the next few days. Now she was back but its so diffrent. I know my Lizzybear is in there somewhere but god knows when I'll see her again.

'Oh Orton' The eerie voice had me sitting up in bed covered in sweat and having trouble breathing. Elizabeth was still next to me and had wormed her way slowly till she was almost next to my side. I ran a hand over my face and through my hair. Catching my breath I laid back down. _It was only a nightmare man._ I reminded myself and sighed before falling back asleep.

A/N

I actually liked this chapter. Review. Pry won't update till thursday (maybe) if not def saterday after my softball game c; 7 More weeks of school then I'm a junior o.o Ahh!

*** Next chappy I'll be having a part of Ted and his Mystery girl. Going to get that relation ship in here a bit and get a bit more Paul and Steph in the comming chapters. But no worries Randy and Lizzy are our power couple 3 forever and always will be c;


	21. Tai Chi

I woke up the next morning and sighed. I didn't dream anything at all, Didn't remember a single thing . I rolled out of bed and wandered out of the room. I wasn't the only one up either. Passing the mini gym Randy was running on a tredmill. Man he was serious about this exercise stuff. I walked up behind and around him and leaned onto the front control pannel.

He took out an earbud and turned his music down. "Morning." He said."Any memories?" I sighed and shook my head.

"Sadly no."

"Oh don't be sad. It'll come back. "He slowed down the tredmill till he stopped. I just shrugged and looked down.

"I don't know, Maybe I should go back home, where ever that is. Where is that?" I asked.

"Chicago but listen you can't expect everything to bounce back the second day of you being awake." Randy said softly.

"I know but I'm frustrated." I mumbled. I heard a sigh and he stepped foward and lifted my chin up. I looked into his blue orbs and smiled biting my lips. A smile tugged at his mouth and his hand moved to my cheek where he stroked a thumb over my cheek bone.

"Elizabeth it'll get better. I promise." He said. I nodded and walked past him. "I'll make you food." He said fallowing me and shutting the gym door.

"I just want cereal." I said sitting on a stool at the bar and watched him move about the kitchen.

"So besides no memory how do you feel?" He asked pouring a bowl of corn flakes and sprinkling a little sugar on them.

"Good." I said as he set the bowl down infront of me with a spoon. "Randy?" I asked when he turned back to another counter. He turned around and crossed his arms before leaning back against the counter.

"Yeah?"

"How are you? Don't give me the softy stuff story I want to really know how you're holding up after all this happened." I said before he spoke his gushy softened up cushiony story. He looked down at the floor and I munched away a few bites before he spoke.

"I am surviving, barely." He started. "Every day It killed me knowing that you may never remember or feel the same way again." he was quiet and soft spoken now. "I miss you. I mean you are still you because I can tell but its like starting all over." He looked up and gazed off a moment before walking out of the room. I finished up eating and went to my room.

I grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank then a sheer blue green over coating. I got into the shower and relaxed in the warm water. Once I got out and dried off I heard a creek in the room.

"Who's there?"

"Its just Randy. I'm grabbing something." He said.I pulled the door shut and dressed. I toweled my hair till it was mostly dry and then scrunched so my ringlets would stay. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. Satisfied I left the bathroom and found it empty.

I walked into the main room and around a corner bumping into Steph."Oh I'm sorry." I blurted. She laughed and waved me off. I then noticed the natural look. Slightly tousled hair, the plastered makeup was gone for the mostpart besides some eyeliner that smudged a bit. Her large teeshirt and pjs. Not to mention her normal height with the missing heels. She was truely a beauty.

"It's fine, really." She placed a hand on my shoulder as she smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, still lost but better." I said and her hand dropped.

"Thats good. Well I'm going to wake your uncle up and then get myself ready for the day. Maybe if I can find my wallet and bags we can go shopping later? I'm in need for new shoes and outfits." She smiled.

"Sounds good. Have you seen Randy?"

"Yeah he's on the back patio." She said before walking off and into a room where she closed the door. A loud scream and giggles fallowed, I smiled. She was so nice and great for Paul it seemed.

I wandered out to the back deck and glanced down to Randy. I held back a giggle. Randy was slowly doing Tai Chi moving effortlessly, he moved slowly and as if he was holding onto a ball between his palms. It was relaxing to watch and I quietly made my way down the steps and closer to him until I bumped into a table causing it to screach across the cement. Randy tensed up and stopped what he was doing.

"Hey." I said feeling my face getting warm. He smirked and sat down.

"What's up?" He asked. I took a seat and tucked my hands under my thighs.

"Bored. That was um"I paused. Did I want to say it? "Beautiful it was really calming." I said. He smirked and laughed lightly. I could see why he found it humerous. Such a huge guy doing tai chi and the word beautiful used in the same sentence. Unreal.

"Thank you." He said.

"Could you like show me sometime how to do that? Maybe it'll help me relax enough to remember." I said hopeful. He thought a moment before standing up and motioning me over to an open space.

I stood up and walked over. I stood with my hands at my sides and feet shoulderwidth apart. Randy came up behind me and Told me to shift my weight to my left leg. His left hand trailed down my side and taped my hip.

"Now this hand at shoulder height." he let his right hand travel out to my wrist and positioned it. His left hand then grabbed ahold of my left wrist. "Arc it over your head." He said moving it.

He Pulled away from me and got into the same pose. "Now do as I do." He said and moved effortlessly. Meanwhile my body protested and muscles shook in spasms as they tried to cope with the new movements. We went through a whole routine before I toppled over into Randy.

"Are you okay?" He held back a luagh. I turnd to him and propped myself up on his chest on my elbow and nodded, pressing my lips into a thin line,smiling before laughing.

"I guess I need more practice?" I said. He smiled and Rested his head back on the ground. I twisted and rested with my head on his toned belly. The clouds were pretty and puffy. The sky was a bright blue and it was just as calming and the tai chi.

A/N

Loved this chappy c:

REVIEW!


	22. Please stay?

We walked inside after awhile of chatting and grabbed a few things to snack on since we decided to watch some movies and relax for a bit since Paul and Steph had left. Where to? I didn't know. I headed into the living room and curled up on the sofa with a throw blanket tossed over me. The house was kinda chilly from the AC.

Randy's POV

I ansewred my phone while waiting for the popcorn to pop. "Hello?"

"Hey Randy how's Lizzy?" Ted said.

"Good."

"Thats good, hey mind if Cody and I stop by before we fly out?" Ted asked. I sighed. Paul pry wouldn't mind if someone stopped by.

"Sure come on over." I said and hung up. I put the popcorn in a bowl and headed into the living room.

Elizabeth's POV

Randy came into the room with a bowl of popcorn and sat down by my feet."What movie are we watching?" he asked scrolling through the new releases of movies on the Instant Play feature on the TV. We debated over a few and I had Randy decide since I was just judging by title and covers of the movie not by the previews. Watching the movie I got really into the storyline of this girl who was on the run. From what she didn't know but I related easily to her. Then she ran into this guy who wanted to help her out. That I related to as well.

I ended up sitting up since my hip began hurting, then my head began to pound and I just leaning into Randy and looked away from the screen. Pain ran down jaw bone and down my neck. Randy carefully moved and looked into my face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded."Its just a headache. I'm fine." I said when he looked at me with a 'quit softening it up and tell me' kind of look.

"I just need an Advil and I'll be okay." I said staring down at the floor. The pain was already subsiding and Randy left to get me the Advil. He returned with a glass of water and the Advil which I gulped down.

"All good?" I nodded and he settled back into Randy's side. He adjusted and put an arm around my waist. Now I was lost in the movie and just closed my eyes waiting for my head to stop splitting in half.

"Hey wake up. Some people are here for you." Randy said softly near my ear. I streached out and saw him then noticed the blonde guy behind him as well as a brunette. "Its Ted Dibiase"Randy gestured to the blonde behind him and then to the other "and Cody Rhodes." I sat up and yawned.

"How ya feeling?" Cody said quickly. Something about him was oddly familiar and at the same time terrifying, maybe there was a bit of my memory that was reminding me to be cautious.

"Better." I replied. Ted flicked his eyes to Cody then Randy and Randy only shrugged. He was sitting on the edge of the sofa right next to me with his back to me.

"Glad to hear you're doing good, can't wait to have you back on the road. Ted misses you." Ted said smiling. I remembered Randy saying he was a close friend of mine but he never mentioned Cody.

"Um." Randy said before I could reply. He turned to me. "We need to talk about that actually." He said with a small smile as if he was remembering something.

"Okay talk then." I said with a smile, he grimmanced.

"Cody come with me to go get a drink." Ted said.. Cody went to protest but then caught on to what Ted was trying to do. Randy just nodded at them leaving and sighed inwardly.

"You have a choice to come stay with me for a few months or until you regain your memory, which your doctor recommends since a busy would can jumble you more or you I and Paul can bring you into the WWE. Its not like you won't see him because he'll be visiting but he said its up to you." Randy said calmly rubbing his hands together and waited for my reply.

I nodded and bit my lip weighing my options. I took a deep breath and looked down at my hands. "I'd like to stay with you, if that's okay." I said Glancing up. Randy looked suprised but smiled.

"Alright." He said. "C'mon lets go get the dingle berries and get some food too." Randy said just as Paul and Steph came in the door.

"Hey guys." They said. "Who's car is that?" Paul asked.

"That would be mine." Ted said walking into the room with Cody. Paul reached out a hand and shook Ted's.

"How have you boys been?" Paul asked. "Adjusting to the spotlight?"

"Yeah, Just waiting for Randy before we start our stable." Cody said. He kept glancing at me and I stood a bit behind Randy. What was his problem?

I sucked in a deep breath through my teeth and my head began to split again. "You okay?" Randy said spinning around. Paul walked over and looked down at me as he echoed Randy. Steph looked on from behind and Ted did too but it was the nervousness of Cody that worried me.

"Maybe she should go get checked out." cody said. Everyone looked at him and Randy glanced back. "Okay sure I seemed like a dick before but I'm truely worried." Cody said.

"Do you want to?" Randy asked. I shook my head.

"Maybe you should." Steph spoked up. I sighed and shook my head. "Well go lay down, Randy get her some Advil and a cool cloth." She directed. Randy scooped me up and carried me.

"You were swaying, you pry would have fallen down if I let you walk." He said when I gasped out of shock before nodding. He laid me down and covered me up, tossed me the controller and told me to stay. I waited and he gave me a glass of water and two pills.

He turned and went to leave but I reached out and grabbed his hand. "Please stay." He nodded.

"Just let me go talk to the others. I'll be right back. Rest." He said sternly but softly while rubbing circles on my hand with his thumb. I settled in and closed my eyes. I only woke up when I noticed the dip in the bed. I just rolled closer to the dent and curled into the warmth before falling asleep.

I woke up and sat up. Glancing over Randy looked over the edge of a Magazine at me. "What time is it?"

"Almost time for dinner." he said. I yawned and he crawled out of bed. "C'mon." He held out a hand and I took ahold of it. He led me to the kitchen where Steph was chopping up Veggies and talking out a window to Paul. By the looks of it Ted and Cody had left while I slept. I took a seat on the stool at the bar. Randy walked outside and I heard him begin talking, Only it wasn't Paul replying.

I walked out and almost fell over. There sat almost an identical twin to Randy. "Hey Lizzy." He said blankly.

"Um-Hi?"

"Nate my brother was in the area. He stopped by for dinner." Randy said pulling over a chair for me. I sat down and nodded.

"She really has lost her memory hasn't she?" Nate said. I glanced down at my hands feeling awkward. Everyone knew me but me. Everyone remembered me but me. I sighed loudly and unintentionally. Randy rested a hand on my knee and I glanced over to him.

"Yeah but we're doing okay." Randy said and smiled a bit.

"Are you two still together like dating?" Nate asked.

I glanced over to Nate then Randy who was gazing off. His blue orbs focused on something and his mouth a hard line. I went to say something but he then smiled and looked over at me. "Defiantly. I couldn't leave her after this." He said grabbing ahold of one of my hands. I felt my cheeks begin to warm. He pulled the back of my hand up to run it across his lips and then smoothed my hand up against his cheek. "I care about her too much." His eyes flicked back to his brother. I pulled away and glanced down smirking.

Paul annouced that dinner was ready and we gathered around the glass outdoor table in the screen house to eat.

"So Elizabeth decided to come live with me." Randy said inbetween bites. Paul looked over at me and I smiled.

"You sure?"

"I want to." I replied and sipped my drink.

"Okay but if you two need anything, Orton I mean anything, call me." Paul said.

"Yes sir." Randy replied and I nodded. We talked and ate a bit before heading back inside. Randy went to work out a bit and I decided to shower and watch Tv since I wasn't really tired.

Paul had came up and told me to start packing tomorrow because in a day or two I would be heading to Randy's house.

"Do you think I'll remember anything?" I asked as he was about to leave. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he rocked back on his heels. He let out a sigh and looked down.

"Elizabeth I don't know but just live and not worry too much about them. They'll come if they are supposed to." Paul said. "Just work at being young."

Randy appeared behind Paul and asked if he could get into the room. "Just be Lizzy okay? Goodnight." Pa stepped out of the way and left. Randy stripped off his shirt and laid down next to me.

"Ew you're all sweaty." I said.

"Actually I just got out of a shower so..." He said and smiled. I sighed and smiled back before I got curious and pulled him in for a kiss. My spine tingled and I felt him smile.

"You should get sleep." He said pulling away a bit.

"I've slept all day though."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "For once you rather be awake and not sleep." He reached across me and snatched the remote. "In that case lets watch something."

And that is exactly what we did.


	23. Nickelback was onto something

"Oh Elizabeth." Randy said in my ear softly. He knew I was awake from huffs of air that were from my stiffled giggles. We had been to his house for a week now and I had settled in quite easily. I felt like I belonged here and deep down knew I did.

"I can tell you're awake." He said. I squeezed my eyes shut even more. "Well in this case.." He trailed off, only his voice wasn't the only thing trailing.

He moved a hand up my thigh and to my waist. He squeezed my hip and kissed my exposed neck. Slowly he trailed his hand up foward and just under my bra. He placed another kiss before pulling me closer into him. I sucked in a quick breath and my eyes flung open.

"Good to see you're awake." He smirked and I rolled my eyes. "Oh Elizabeth you love me. Don't forget that." he smiled.

I shrugged. "That hurts." He made a hurt face and pouted. I rolled my eyes and sat up a bit before placing a kiss on his lips. I pulled away and brushed ny hand along his cheek.

"All better?"

He nodded and I laughed lightly.

"Are you going to eat that?" He asked me causing me to look up from my waffle I had been stabbing over and over. I smiled and shook my head. "Then pass it over, I worked hard making those." He laughed.

"Yeah the buttons on the microwave really tired you out." I teased a little and pushed my plate across the tabe.

"Yeah that's harder than you think." He smirked popping another bite in his mouth. I rolled my eyes and got up. Walking around the corner ofthe bar I came up behind him. Resting my chin on his shoulder I sighed.

"Today can you show me more about your work.?" I asked. As of late he was reveiwing matches with some wreastler that has been calling for him. I couldn't remeber the name.

"I have to watch more of-" He stopped when I pushed my lower lip out. I didn't want to watch that guy.

"Please. Or show me some moves in the gym room." I suggested. I wanted to help my head out somehow. Maybe watching matches would jog my memory. Pictures surely havn't helped a hell of a whole lot.

Randy side glanced at me and took a drink of orange juice. He was thinking and I pushed my lower lip out further. Randy sat the drink down and opened his jaw, I heard a small crack. He then swivaled the stool towards me and rested his hands on my hips.

"Please." I mumbled.

"If I do show you a few basic things would you like to do something with me tonight I've been thinking about?" He said tapping his fingers lightly against my hips and stared into my eyes with those blue orbs. "Lizzy?" he said softly snapping me out of my gaze.

"Fine. But what do you have in mind?"

"Its a suprise but bring an overnight bag, sweatshirt pants shorts bathing suit shirts. Whatever else you may need." He said a sly smirk crossing his face and my eyes dropped down to my hands that were resting on his bare chest. "I want to do something I havn't done in a long time tonight. So bear with me on this too." He tipped my chin up.

"Aye Aye Captin." I replied smiling with him.

He slipped a hand behind my neck and pulled me in for a small kiss. He tried to pull away but a small but strong feeling had me pulling him back. He smied against my lips and pulled my midsecting closer to him. I brushed my fingers along his cheek and neck, all the way down his chest.

I parted my lips letting his tounge explore mine and I just relaxed. If his arms weren't so tangled around me I would have fallen over. He must have noticed my slackness because he stood up and lifted me. My legs were straddling his waist as he walked a few feet and sat me down. I broke the kiss to catch my breath but his mouth never left my body.

Trailing across my neck and to my earlobe he bit it gently before I pulled his lips back to my mouth. A few moments passed before my shirt was tossed across the room. I giggled a bit when his hands brushed against my skin. I noticed I was now on the dining room table. Glancing back down at Randy who was smirking up at me inbetween kisses and nips across my belly, sides and really any exposed skin. Exposed skin was everywheres due to the well known fact I walked around in a big tee shirt and my panties most days unless I was outside or someone was over.

Randy didn't mind and I didn't either. I sighed and he knew I was impaitent. Placing another kiss he made his way back up to my mouth. Kissing me a momnet before pulling away and carrying me to the couch. And when I say carried me he tossed me onto the cushions.

He stood back a moment and I just pouted before he pounced on me. Clothes ripped and I got quite the supprise. I yelled at the top of my lungs and pulled him back to kiss me as I came down from my passion.

Once I was out of my short trance I smiled and kissed his chest before glancing up at him. He had his eyes closed and just smiled from my touch. His hand was running a circut on my back, the only thing moving along my body actually.

I ran my finger along the toned and clearly visible muscles, just enjoying the intense butterflies in my belly. Once I was really aware I noticed somehow we ended up on the floor. Luckily he had a plush carpet and I was comfortable laying there.

Surely but slowly I began drifting off only to have a rush of memories flood my head. I sat up quickly, causing Randy to jolt up too.

Blinking I began laughing and tears streamed down my face. I threw my arms around him and hugged him close.

"Elizabeth? Hun are you okay?"he said inbetween laughs. I just nodded and squeezed him closer. "What is it then?"

"I remeber some." I said into his neck. "i remember being in a medical unit and them telling me to take it easy with a possible concussion." I pulled away from him and frowned slightly. "But how did I manage that?"

He shrugged but smiled running a thumb across my pouty lip. "So Nickleback was onto something." I gave him a confused look. "Sex is always the ansewr, its lyrics. Aparently it look like banging you-" he paused to laugh lightly at himself. "Does bang some sense into you." I rolled my eyes but smiled. "So shall we get back to it?"

"Um let's wait awhile. I'm tired." I said.

"Damn."

"Maybe later." I said. "For now lets just lay down and relax."

"here?"

"Well we are already laying down." I said.

"But a bed is-"

"You're right. Lets go." I said standing up. He grabbed a blanket off the sofa and wrapped me into it before carring me upstairs.


	24. Camping

"Do I seriously have to be blindfolded?" I asked. Randy blindfolded me before we left the house. Ever since we left he's teased me and picked on me but I was having fun.

"Yeah you do." Randy said off to the right. I knew I was sitting in the hummer with the door open due to the fact I got in the car but never out.

"How much longer do I have to sit here?" I asked.

"Not much longer but if you quit asking questions I can get everything ready much quicker." I heard him say from behind me. Probly on the other side of the hummer.

I sighed and waited. I found a string on my pants and began fiddling with it. I was intensly curious and tempted to peek at my surroundings. Bored I reached down and tipped the seat back before turning and laying down.

Listening to Randy move about, open the doors, rattle things and get stuff together I tried to figure out where we were. Unfotunally I didn't know much about Missouri so guessing where we were was going to fail.

"Randy." I grumbled. "Can I peek now?"

"Yeah." He said really close to me. I went to reach back and undo my blindfold but Randy pulled me in for a kiss. One hand cradled my face for a moment before both went back and untied the blindfold. Sighing I put my arms around his neck and he smiled before pulling away.

"Remember you have to bear with me on this." He said stepping off to the side and exposing the campsite. A tent was set up off to the side a few feet from the already burning fireplace. The table had a cloth on it and a basket. I smiled, it was thoughtful.

"So is there food around?"

"Of course you'd say that." He laughed and helped me out of the Hummer. Leading me over to the table and I took a seat.

"Its sweet Randy. I'm just hungry." I said.

"Yeah I am too." He smiled and leaned back down pecking my lips. "Hope you like sandwiches cause that's what I packed."

I nodded and we ate, barely, but we ate inbetween the kisses. There was just something about the whole ordeal that had me intoxicated. I had to be in contact with him at all times. Weather it was my lips on his or my hand reasting on his knee, I had to be close to him.

It wasn't long before we were in the tent, zipped up and snuggled close in the sleeping bag. It wasn't very cold out that night so the packed sweatpants were unneeded and pointless.

Then again they wouldn't be needed anyways due to the pleantiful amount of time we spent tumbling around the covers. At some point late in the night I drifted off peacefully.

"Yeah...I'll get there...No its fine really...I-nevermind." I heard Randy talking into his phone outside of the tent. "No No don't worry I'll be there...For crying out loud its no big deal Vince...She's fine...Yeah she'll pry be comming with me...Yeah...Okay Bye." I sat up and kept the covers around me, only shivering from the cold air hitting my back.

"Hey beautiful." Randy said ducking back into the tent and leaning down over me. I smiled and reached up kissing him lightly as he sat down next to me.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Vince." Randy sighed sounding annoyed. "I have to go to the next show. Steph couldn't get me a few months off so guess our little trip will be cut short." He sounded sadened by this. He let himself fall back onto the bed. I stayed sitting up and waited for him to say more. Only he didn't say anything else.

Glancing over my shoulder Randy had his hands covering his Face. I twisted and layed down next to him. Pulling one of his hands away from his face I ran a thumb over his cheek.

"Its okay." I spoke softly. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"No its not."

"Randy."

"Yeah?" He opened up his eyes exposing his blue orbs before tucking the one hand that was on his face behind his head.

"Its fine, really. You wanna know why?" I said. "Its because as long as I am near you everything will be fine."

He studdied my face a moment before pulling me close to him and kissing me slowly and softly. I pulled away and smiled. "So when do we have to leave?" I asked.

"Not for a few hours. Why?" he asked.

"Well while we are here, in the cold, lonely woods we should use up the time." I smiled and my eyes dropped to his lips. "Because you know finding this certin lonely time will be hard to come by for awhile."

"I like how you think." He laughed before kissing me again.

A/N

Chappy is short. I know but I wanted it to end where it did. Next chappy should be suspenseful and if it isnt the fallowing one will be. Hoping to get a John Cena/OC/ Randy Orton story up soon Sometime this week. Review! Please and thank you :D


	25. Butt Dial Disaster

We were stopped at a gas station outside of L.A. Randy was inside grabbing me food and himself a drink being his match was first. He seemed jittery and nerved up over this match, it was unlike him. I sighed and slid his sunglasses up ontop of my head.  
>I really enjoyed the time we spent at the campsite, even though we had to leave in a rush which wasn't much of a rush because we kept getting tied up in out emotions and sexual desires. Hell getting into the hummer was an adventure itself. I swear Randy would have stayed there making out with me all day if I hadn't woke up and stopped him.<br>Randy slapped the window scaring me and I jumped up letting out a small squeal of surprise. "Scare ya?" He said hopping in the driver's seat. I smacked him on his chest and grabbed the bag of sour cream and onion Lays chips.  
>"No." I said.<br>"That explains why you slapped me." He smirked my way and pulled out of the parking lot. "I'm going to have you stay with Cody while I have my match then we are going somewheres."  
>I popped a few chips in my mouth and grabbed his hand,interlinking our fingers. "Why Cody." I grumbled.<br>"Ted is busy and Cody seems to be eager to see you anyways. He's been worried about you alot, and as long as he isn't moving in on my girl I don't care." He glanced over at me. I still didn't want to deal with Cody and his hovering. Paul had hovered enough when we were at his house, he'd pry hover more with me traveling all over.  
>"Road." I said, he rolled his eyes and we talked idly as we made our way to the arena.<br>"I'll see you right after my quick match." Randy said pressing his forehead against mine. "We can get out of here right after and well you know the rest." I giggled and kissed his lips gently. My right hand reached behind his head and grabbed ahold of the loose stubbly hair. He smiled against my lips and held my hips before pulling my midsection into his. I could have done so many naughty things right then and there if a silly stage hand didn't interrupt us. Randy pulled away slowly listening to the stagehand. "Like I said." He smirked before kissing my forehead." If you need me call."Randy said before leaving me smiling. I watched him walk down the hall with the short stagehand before disappearing around the corner. I could see the swag he had created over the years form with every step he took. His head tipped upwards a bit, his shoulders were back and his whole body demanded to be seen. I sighed and turned on my ipod, walking into the locker room and taking a seat. All I was wanting to do was ignore Cody as much as I could and pass the time as quick as I could. Only he seemed to have another plan.  
>I watched him pace back and forth about fifty thousand times before I yanked out the ear buds and threw a pillow at him. "What's your deal?" I asked.<br>"Its nothing." Cody said.  
>"Doubtful. Now what is making you pace? A girl?" I asked. He was a nice looking dude, no reason he couldn't be troubled with a girl. I rolled my headphones around my iPod and placed it in Randy's bag. Feeling slightly cold I pulled out his hoodie and slipped it on.<br>"Yeah actually." He admitted. Cody sighed and leaned against the wall. "I have to be honest with you about something."  
>"Okay?" I was a bit confused I'd admit but then again that wasn't a hard thing for anyone to do.<br>"Well you know your memory problems?" He said slowly. I nodded. Where was he going with this?" I am the reason for them." Cody buried his face in his hands raking his fingers down his face. "Randy is going to murder me now."  
>"Cody what happened?"<br>"Well you called me gay and I flipped, you cracked your head pretty hard off the floor or wall and well the medics said you had a concussion. Lo and behold you went into coma within days." Cody grew quiet. "I've felt terrible about it."  
>"Cody-"<br>"Cody! You're a dead man!" I saw a flash of a tan, and then Cody slammed up against the wall. Randy was fuming and I was shocked by the sudden outburst.  
>"Randy what the hell!" Cody coughed. Coming out of my stunned state I got up and wiggled in between Randy and Cody.<p>

I pushed against Randy's chest and shoved.  
>"Why didn't you tell me! You said nothing happened. You betrayed me man." Randy growled looking right over me as if I wasn't shoving against his bare chest. Gah it was no use. He was just too strong.<br>"Randy!" I said loudly over his voice. "Get off him."  
>He looked at me as if he just noticed I was in the room. "Remember me? Now get off him." I said. Slowly Randy backed off. Cody smoothed out his shirt but kept in place.<br>"Now what the hell was that all about?" I demanded.  
>"You butt dialed dear, I heard everything." Randy was now looking past me straight at Cody. "I'm going to beat the crap out of him." Randy pointed to Cody. "You're worthless Cody!" Randy growled, actually growled. Taking a deep breath I tried tugging him out of the room before he really did beat Cody to death. Randy slowly budged and I got him out into the hall. Quickly I went back inside and told Cody I was going to try and explain things to Randy.<br>Ducking into the hallway again I heard a crash and saw a crate bounce of the wall. I let him blow off steam and waited for a few minnets. After I didn't hear anymore slams or bangs I wandered looking for him. I found him slumped in the stairwell. He was looking down at the floor And breathing deeply. I sat down beside him and put my arms around one of his, resting my head on his shoulder.  
>"Randy." I said softly, he didn't even acknowledge my presence. "Cody didn't mean to." I said. I looked down and traced random designs on his forearm. "I provoked him to push me. Its my f-"<br>"Don't you even say its your fault." He snarled my way. So he was still grumpy, great. "That worthless excuse for a human being should have known better than to lay hands on you or any other girl." Randy slowly grew softer with his words but anger was still there. "He'll paY for what he's done."  
>"Randy." I moaned annoyed.<br>"Elizabeth he can't get away with this." he said looking up at me. "Right now he's getting away with it, when someone does something wrong they need to be punished." I saw a odd look in his eyes. One I wasn't used to seeing in his now dark blue orbs. They were kinda glazed over and dark, oh so dark. I was slightly scared now.  
>"No." Was all I weakly said.<br>"Well he is going to, Hunter will want him to pay as well." Randy said and I gave up arguing with his pigheadedness. It just wasn't worth my time. I stood up and walked up the stairs. I quickly walked back to Cody's locker room, grabbed my items and headed out to the jeep we had for the two days we were in L.A. I decided I would wait until Randy came out.  
>He hopped into the jeep. "Elizabeth." He said calmly. "I'm sorry." He said. I glanced his way. He was looking at me pleading me to forgive his outburst.<br>"Its fine, can we just get to the hotel so I can shower?" I asked, he nodded and started up the jeep. I slumped down in the seat still mulling over the whole Cody ordeal. By the time the awkward silent drive was over I decided it didn't matter, what was done was done and there was nothing there could be done about it.  
>"You coming?" Randy asked opening my door.<br>"Carry me?" I smiled hopefully. He sighed and supported my back and my legs as he carried me inside to the elevator. Once in the elevator I kissed his cheek and leaned back before he could kiss me. He smirked and ducked down nipping my neck and tracing the letter R with his tongue.  
>I ended up getting out of his arms and walking to our room down the hall. I pulled him inside and pushed him down on the bed before I grabbed my bag and bolted into the bathroom. Randy tried opening it but it was locked.<br>"You just wait till you get out of the sweet cheeks." He laughed and I began getting my shower ready. Once I was sure I wasn't going to be tackled I unlocked the door and jumped into the warm water. I instantly felt relaxed and closed my eyes as the water dripped down me. I was startled when hands were on my waist and lips along my neck.

"I decided I needed a shower too." Randy chuckled in my ear before turning my face to kiss me. I backed up against the wall grabbing the safety bar to brace myself. Ever so gently Randy kissed me and carressed my body. Pulling away I smiled and caught my breath.

"While you're invading my personal space you can wash my back." I handed him my scrubby and soap. "Keep yourself in check." I smirked.

"Me? hah okay." He said as I turned around. He started off being good. Rubbing my back and smoothing out any knots in my achey muscles before he began to dip his hands down to my ass and up from to the flat of my tummy. Then up around my chest and then he spun me around and kissed me. I smiled against his lips and pulled away.

"Can I at least shower you horndog?" I laughed lightly running my hand through his wet hair.

"Horndog?" He asked, I nodded. "Well hurry up, this horndog is impatient and bad mannered." He stepped out of the shower.

"Oh don't I know it." I said. He rolled his eyes and left the bathroom with a towel around his waist. I took extra time in the shower and pusposely did so just to tease. The night carried on blissfully until we ate chinese food while watching some action movie I lost interest in. Falling asleep quickly I snuggled into his side and drempt of something I wasn't expecting.

A/N I want to thank housesbabe1 for helping me out on this chappy and being a great person to co-write with. Head to her page if you want to read Untold Hearts. Review that for us as wel if you get a chance. Sorry I didn't get this chappy up days ago, I had a huge brainfart and kept rewriting this chappy. All in all its not my favorite but one of my more written out ones. Review please. Love you all! tweet me haley4ever12134

Oh anyone have story requests or ideas or want me to write one for them? or co-write? I miss doing work for others. If you want a video made I can also do that asap. just PM me or put it in your review, I read every single one of them c:

Haley


	26. Homedawg Fellas

It was dark and cold. So cold I could barely feel the surface I was grabbing ahold of to make my way to some unknown place. I tried to call out but there was no sound escaping my lips. I began gasping and became dizzy. Disoreintated I reached the end of the surface I was dragging myself across. I saw flashes of red and blue, a cop siren and the evil laugh in the distance. 'Are you scared yet?' a voice said inside me covered up my other thoughts causing my own to freeze up.  
>'If not you should be.' it said, I felt a hand running down my arm and then across my stomach. It was icy cold, wherever I was touched I felt numb. I glanced down and saw nothing but yet felt the hand there. I tried to scream again but just gasped uncontrollably.<br>The ground came out from under my feet and I began falling, seeing flashes of lightning, Randy's face taunt with pain. I tried reaching out for anything to hold onto but I just kept falling.  
>Waking up I gasped and sat up. I was gasping and trying to catch my breath. My heart was pounding out of my chest threatening to jump out of the chest cavity. Randy was showering it sounded, galncing at the clock it was only 5:30, I laid back down and I fell asleep again and didn't dream but when I woke up in an hour later I hadn't forgotten it. I headed downstairs to get breakfast. I grabbed two cartons of orange juice, cornflakes and strawberries. When I returned upstairs. I set everything up on the little table.<br>Meanwhile I thought about that voice, was it something I thought up in my head or could it have been something real. I have heard of crazy things like this happening but never did I think it would happen to me.  
>"Elizabeth are you okay?" Randy asked snapping me out of my daydream and back to reality. I nodded. "Thanks for the little heart arrangement." He said.<br>I smiled and spooned a mouthful of flakes into my mouth. I had arranged strawberries in a heart shape in his bowl. We ate and decided to head to the beach for the day. First we had to stop and shop though since I was bathing suit-less.  
>"How about this one?" I asked stepping out into the open area wearing a light blue two piece bikini and I gave Randy a little twirl. He reached out and pulled me into him. I looked down and ran my fingers through his hair as he looked up at me, resting his chin on my stomach.<br>"I like it but I think you should try on a few more."  
>Randy smirked. "Just for good measure." I rolled my eyes and went back into the dressing room, sliding on a black bikini and then stepped back out.<br>"I actually think I'm going to get this one." I said.  
>"I agree." He said wagging his eyebrows and sliding his tongue over his lower lip. I giggled a bit and got changed into my short shorts and tank top.<br>We bought the bikini and headed straight to the beach. We both changed into our suits and headed to the beach stopping multiple times for Randy to get pictures with people and sign various items. While he was busy with that I waded out into the ocean. It was a bit cold but felt nice in the extreme heat. Randy surprised me when he came up behind and hugged me around my waist.  
>"Are we going to swim or just stand here?" He said. I smiled and twisted in his arms, leaned out and pulled him by his hands back into the deeper water. Eventually we made it up to my belly and I didn't dare go any further. We just hung out and had alot of fun, getting into a form of tag, which Randy had won every single time. I was just too slow moving in the water and he was just so much more stronger.<br>By the end of the couple hours at the beach I had a light sunburn, Randy on the other hand was as red as a lobster. "We need to get someone out of the sun." I commented and dragged him to the car with just a towel around my waist. Randy sighed and fallowed willingly as he was stuck carrying our bag.  
>I hopped in the passenger seat and waited for slowpoke to start up the car. "I need to get my permit." I said.<br>"Why?" Randy asked as he hopped into the driver's seat and started the vehicle.  
>"Cause I want to drive." I said.<br>"Well women can't drive, so its pointless." Randy said pulling out onto the main road. I shook my head and smiled.  
>"Well then why are you driving?" I asked. Randy's mouth popped open a little. He hit the breaks lightly and pulled over. Placing his hand on the headrest he turned to me.<br>"Did I just hear you correctly?" He asked. I Shook my head. The way his eye bore holes into me was terrifying, kinda cold too. Reminding me of the coldness of my dream last night.  
>"I stated you were a man." I smiled and replied. "Now get driving." I said as he pulled back out into traffic and headed for the hotel.<br>"So do we have to go anywhere's tonight?" I asked.  
>"No, actually we're free. I was going to ask if you wanted to do something with Paul though. You haven't really seen him as of late." Randy said. He was right, I had spent all my time with Randy and barely any time with Paul. I should pry take him out to dinner with Steph and Randy.<br>"Know any nice resturants around this joint?" I asked.  
>"Joint?"<br>"I've been inspired by my homedawg Cena." I badly talked. It was true though, I created a liking to the Doctor of Thuganomics.  
>"You've never even met the guy." Randy said.<br>"Point?" I shot back. Randy rolled his eyes my way. "You could introduce us." I said hopefully.  
>"I think not." He said, I picked up on a tinge of jealousy. I suppose Randy had reason to be jealous, I would be a liar if I didn't say Cena wasn't a handsome fella. I suppose Sheamus has gotten to me as well from hanging around this atmosphere. I decided Ted would have to take me to Cena, Randy wouldn't.<br>"Fine. Anyways as I was saying what is there to eat in this joint?" I said smiling wide.  
>"You aren't going to give that up are you?" I shook my head. "Well guess I'll have to get duct tape and a rope to keep you quiet and tied up." He smirked.<br>"Nah brah. You ain't gotta do that. We cool." I was really bad at this but it was annoying Randy, which I enjoyed.

"I'm about to de-bra you." Randy said smiling and reaching over with one hand to hook his finger up under my bikini.

"Okay I'll stop fella." I said. He growled, actually growled. I laughed and he poked my side causing me to squeel. He chuckled lightly and at the redlight leaned over to kiss me gently until a car honked when it was green. I smiled and he pulled away to start driving again.

Once back in our hotel room, Randy showered again, and I called Paul. He didn't pick up so I figured him and Steph were busy with eachother or hopefully work business.

While Randy was busy I left him a note and headed off to find Ted. Ted's room was a few doors down and I knocked lightly. While waiting I felt instantly cold, the lights dimmed and I could see my breath. Swallowing hard I began to get scared but begged myself not to overreact. As soon as Ted opened the door everything went back to normal and I sighed full of relief. I wasn't sure but I could s wear I heard a laugh.

A/N

I have to thank my boyfriend Sean for the inspiration for this chappy. Without him I pry wouldn't have been able to write this one. Well Review please. Tweet me haley4ever12134. :D


	27. Fairytales

"Cena?" Ted said. "Now why would you want to see Cena?" He was in disbelief that I wanted to meet this guy. I was shocked on why he was reacting this way. Was there something I should know?  
>"Cause he's my homedawg yo." I smiled and Ted rolled his eyes at my goofiness. Not that he was annoyed but in an how-the-hell-did-she-graduate kind of look.<br>"Okay Bro I'll take you to see homedawg Cena." I gave him a blank stare at his use of words. "What?"  
>"You just ruined it." I said blankly.<br>"Listen here woman I'll-"  
>"I'll get my snake bitch on you." I threatened and we both laughed. He texted someone before sighing and smiling in a hopeful looking way in my direction.<br>"I have to go. My niece is in town." Ted said. He got up and held out a hand to me. "Come on Pretty girl I'll walk you home." He said lightly. I grabbed ahold of it and he helped me up before Opening the door. He walked me back just in time for Randy to walk down the hall.  
>"Hey." I smiled and threw my arms his neck and tip toed up to kiss him.<br>"I have to go so I'll see ya'll later." Ted brushed past.  
>"Bye Teddles!" I called looking over Randall's shoulder to my best advantage. Pulling away from Randy and holding his hand I smiled.<br>"Well Paul has flown out, he apologizes but next town he promises we can all go to lunch. For now you need to get back to our room so you can get ready for our date in two hours." Randy said smoothly. I smiled and lightly blushed, He ran a hand across my cheek and pulled me in for another kiss. I sighed and his tongue dipped into my mouth running along the inside of my lower lip before he pulled away biting his lower lip.  
>"I'll see you in awhile. Stacy is waiting."<br>I nodded and went to scurry off but turned and just about tackled him. "Text me snake bitch." I said giggling before running off and ducking into our room. "Hey Stace." I smiled giving her a small hug.  
>"Hey hun. You are lucky we are the same size. I remember from last time we went shopping."<br>"We went shopping?"  
>"Yeah before your accident. Any who jump in the shower and wash those golden locks of yours. Then" she turned and grabbed something before facing me. In her hands was a white strapless cocktail dress. The sides showed bare skin and little beads made a slant of sparkles. It was cute. "Put this on."<br>I took it out of her hands and showered up. Making sure to wash every square inch of my body thoroughly. I took time washing my hair and lathering it up. Eventually I shaved and then stood in the warm water for awhile. Stepping out and drying off my body then drying my hair till it was damp.  
>Carefully putting on the dress I turned and twisted to make sure it laid right. Not bunching or exposing anywheres I wouldn't want exposed. I put on white flats and then I walked into the room. Stace had a beauty salon set up. Small Make up trunks were opened and exposed levels of various things. Lastly there was a stool there and she was standing with a smile and her comb.<br>"Take a seat facing the wall." She said. I did as I was told grabbing my phone first.  
>Randy had texted me<br>-Hey beautiful c;  
>=you can't even see me<br>-I don't have to. I already know.  
>=Yeah yeah. So what are you doing?<p>

I was curious I'd admit.

-Same as you, getting ready for our date.  
>=I know this. I meant what are you wearing.<br>-You'll see. I have to go though. See you in a bit. Love you. Never forget that.

Well isn't he great at entertaining me while I wait. Sighing I just relaxed and focused my nerves to not freaking out. I felt like a six year old trapped in a candy shop with a never ended supply of candy.  
>Ten minutes later after various tugging and clips my hair was tired back For the most part except for the back, it caressed down. Small twists of hair were pulled back into my pinned back hair. I smiled. It was beautiful.<br>"Now close your eyes and don't move." She said. She applied eye liner like a pro, eye shadow and curled my eyelashes. "open up." She said and then I tried not to blink as she did my mascara. Next she blushed my face and blended down to my neck.  
>"All done." She stepped back. "Just in time for your date too." She said as if on clockwork when there was a knock on the door. I smiled and my belly fluttered.<br>"One moment." Stace said loudly. "Good luck girl. You look amazing." She smiled before shoving me closer to the door. I reached out noticing my hand shake and balled it into a fist as I pulled it back to my side.  
>"Come in." I said. He opened up the door and I could have cried on the spot. He looked charming, straight out of a princess fairytale. A knight in shinning armor here to bring his princess to never land. I felt like a princess heading to the ball and all I had was till midnight. My brain was questioning how I even managed to keep this man. He was way too good for me, hell I'm surprised mother nature didn't keep him for herself.<br>Randy was wearing a well fitting tux. The white under shirt was unbuttoned a bit and hung open slightly. He had on an intoxicating aroma of cologne and I could have dragged him into bed right there. I smiled at my thought.  
>In his arms was a bushel of pale blue roses and a while bear holding them. I smiled. "These are for you." He held them out for me and I saw he was a bit shaky too. Carefully I reached out and got annoyed with my even worse shaking.<br>I took them in my arms and smelled them before turning to Stace. "Get them a vase and put the bear on the bed please." she nodded. I turned and stepped closer to Randy taking his hand. "Thanks. I love them."  
>"Glad you did. Are you ready to go?"He asked. I nodded. "Thanks Stace. Lock everything up please for me." He said to her as she was beginning to pack her things up. Randy shut the door and led me down the hall. I watched my feet trying not to trip but I could feel his eyes on me.<p>

Once on the elevator he kissed me,fiercly too. "You look amazing." He said against my lips. I smiled and his hands rested on my hips pulling me closer to him. He backed me up against the elevator wall without breaking the kiss. Then he hitched my right leg up around his waist then the other one lifting me straight off the floor. The elevator dinged and he sighed against my lips before pecking me twice more as he let me down. I fixed myself and blushed as we stepped off.

We walked out into the mob surrounded by security. I heard Randy swear under his breath, aparently he wasn't expecting all these people. I wasn't expecting all the flashes of cameras and threats to me. He helped me into the back of the limo and I sighed.

"Ignore them." He said, knowing what I had heard. Putting the divider up between the driver and us he scooped me up onto his lap.

"I know but it was shocking." I half smiled and put my hand on his cheek.

"Well it's just me and you right now." He smiled. I nodded pressing my lips together, glancing down and then kissed him. I was still slightly dizzy from the elevator but now I was focused on him. We kissed and made out the whole way there.

I was disapointed when we stopped and had to leave. Randy led me inside to the place. It was shocking how tall the place was. The ceilings were high and all around were girls with guys and dresses and tuxes. Randy checked up in and we were led to out table in another section of the place. We sat down on the booth facing the dancefloor.

Randy's hand rested on my thigh and my hand rested ontop of his hand. Looking over the menu we decided to split a ravioli dinner. He couldn't take in huge amouts of carbs and I wasn't all that hungry.

"So where did this idea come from?" I asked looking over at him and sipping ice water.

"I just wanted to be nice and do a proper date, since you know we are dating." He smiled. I nodded and he leaned foward onto his elbows and glancing my way. "You don't mind if I have a drink or two do you?" He asked.

"Just don't get drunk, that ruins my fun snake bitch." I smiled a cheeky smiled and aimissly drew random shapes on his arm. He tensed up in a few places when I trailed my fingers across.

"What's with the snake bitch thing again?" he said.

"Again? This is my second time tonight saying it." I said confused.

He smiled wide. "You said that back when we first met, well alittle while after but still." Randy seemed joyful about this. I was too, it ment my subconscious was remembering.

"Oh. Well cool." I said he chuckled at my reaction.

Our food came and I was about to stabb a ravioli when Randy's hands stopped me. He smiled and I wrinkled my brow in confustion. He smiled wider and cut the ravioli in half before stabbing it and feeding it to me.

"I'm not three." I said after I finished chewing

"I wasn't trying to baby you, its called pampering." he said. "You weren't pampered growing up were you."

"I don't know." I said. I didn't remember much of my childhood, just flashes of various moments. My parents' faces, places I went. A few very small flashes of memory was all I had but was getting better Randy gave up on feeding me and we continued to eat.

My eyes watched the dazzeling dresses and envied these beautiful girls. This envy had me glancing at Randy but he seemed more interested in me.

"Can we go dance?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I went to get up be he pulled me back and pecked my lips a few times and pressed our foreheads together. I smiled. He slid out and led me over to the dancefloor just as a song started.

Keeping to the edge Randy placed a hand on my hip and took my other one in his hand. I rested my free hand on his neck rubbing my thumb slowly. We just slowly turned and smiling at eachother.

His blue orbs sparkled and expressed a ton of emotions. I drowned out everything else and just spoke to him via our eyes. Words weren't needed. Eventually I leaned foward resting my head on his chest and closing my eyes. His cheek rested atop my head and he brought our hands closer to our bodies and he stroked my cheek causing me to look up. he smoothed his hand against my face and my hand went to he side just under his ribcage. He pulled me in for a soft kiss before he pulled out.

"You ready to leave?" He asked softly. "I have plans to attend to with you still." That sparked my curiousitly.I nodded and he smiled kissing me once more before leading me out of the place.

A/N

Review guys! :DDDD


	28. Only 18

Im tired Bro." I said as we walked into our room.

"Elizabeth." he grumbled.

I smiled and stood infront of the mirror admiring myself before reaching up and begining to take down my hair. I watched as Randy began taking off his tux's jacket then unbuttoning his cuffs. "Randy?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"can you get some of this out? Im having trouble." I said. He came over and removed my hands. Nimbly and carefully he began undoing the mess of twists. Once it was all out I bent over and shook my hair out before standing back up. I swung too fast and stumbled backwards into Randy.

"You can just say excuse me and I'll move." He joked. I turned to him and rolled my eyes. "You know that's getting to be a bad habit for you." I shrugged and walked over to my bag. Grabbing the handle I dragged it across the floor.

"I'll talk to you after my shower." I walked in and changed out of my clothes while drawing the water and brushed my hair out before stepping into the warm water. Today had went pretty smoothly as did tonight and I was full of pure bliss. I swear nothing gets better than having things go right.

'right? have you forgotten?' the lights flickered.

Breath caught up in my throat as if I was being choked. I swallowed hard and shook my head, again I heard that dark chuckled. Quickly washing up I got out of the shower quickly. I shaved and washed my face. Washed my body thoroughly and smiled slightly at the hint of strawberries. I had no i dea what was going on, I wasn't going to think about it, I wasn't going to worry about it and I surely wasn't going to tell about it. I pulled on a black bra, one of Randy shirts and a pair of black panties. Toweling my hair almost dry I walked out into the room.

Randy was playing a video game. Just in a pair of shorts now and shirtless as ever. I bit my lip, god all of him was mine, mine, mine ,mine. Those blue eyes, smile, dimples, tan, muscles, that tribal tattoo, all of him was mine except the last name. Smiling I spoked up.

"So I've been replaced?" I flopped onto the bed and pulling myself to the end. Since he was on the floor at the foot of the bed I rested my head ontop of his.

"No I was just occupying myself while you took six months to shower." He chuckled still as into his game as I walked out into the room.

"So who's your next challenge next match?" I asked. I drew aimmissly across his bare shoulder.

"The Undertaker. He wants a rematch since I put him out of action for months." He said. I went to reply but He burst out. "Take that!" He threw his arms up knocking me in the forehead. I rolled onto my back and he was hovering over me. "Oh god. Im sorry. Speak. Are you okay? You have to be okay. Eliza-" I cut his rambles off with my hand over his mouth. Once he quieted I moved it to his cheek then to the back of his neck.

"I'm fine." I said. He took a deep breath before nodding. I smiled and pulled him down closer and kissed him. "So who's Undertaker?" I asked when he pulled away and walked over to pick up the controller. As soon as I said the name he paused briefly. Tensed up and swallowed before winding the cord around the controller.

"A rival of mine. One of the greatest in the history of the WWE and I threatened his whole career." Randy said. His back was now facing me as he opened up the cabinet and put the controller inside, shutting the door and grabbing the tv remote he turned. "I'm not at all worried about him either but that's enough work talk. You should be getting to sleep youngster." He laid down next to me. I was sitting cross legged in the center of the bed. I was looking at him over my shoulder. He sighed and reached forward taking me around the waist and pulling me across the sheets, laying me down lightly.

"Youngster?"

"Yeah you're only 18 babe." He smiled leaning down and kissing me as he pulled up covers. "Sleep kiddo." He said softly before I curled into his side.

-MONDAY NIGHT RAW-

Randy's POV

"Ted can you just go sit with her while I'm out there?" I asked him. I was going to be too far away to protect her if the deadman went to play any of his tricks. Last night she woke up crying in the night and told me how a voice kept butting in on her thoughts, her dreams, everything. He was targeting her because of me, to get to me.

"Yeah no problem. You should have Cena or Adam outside though just in case." Ted suggested. I nodded and saw the time.

"I have to go meet her and Paul. Be there at the start of the show." I said. Ted nodded and I left his locker room. Taking deep breaths and calming myself I headed to the back exit where only WWE personal were allowed. I couldn't let Elizabeth see how nerved up I was right now. Not with her already worried, thats one of the main reasons I had her travel with Paul here. She felt safe with him and Steph, not that she didn't feel safe with me but because they were to an extent her replacement parents. Paul knew what was going on, wasn't really sure if Steph did though.

I stepped out into the parking lot and saw Elizabeth smiling and talking away to Steph. Her blonde curls bouncing lightly as she babbled away. Then when she smoothed out her clothes I noticed the little white strapless dress she wore. As well as the bags in her arms and then even more in Steph and Pauls.

Squeezing my eyes shut and laughing at what I would see as my credit card bill. God how did Paul manage, then again Steph had lots of money from her father. I sighed and shoved my hands in my pockets as I walked closer. It was an instant that Elizabeth turned, lit up like a beakon and dropped everything. Including her phone that tumbled to the pavement.

I heard the smash on the floor and then there was arms around me. The smell of strawberries and kiwi scents. Her warmth spread through me, making me realise how chilly I was.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth pulled back and rubbed her thumb just behind my ear. Her brows were shoved together and concerned. I nodded and pulled my hand up to her face.

"I've missed you." I said softly before pulling her in for a kiss.

"Paul leave it alone." I heard Steph say. A grumble came from Paul and then I heard the car trunk shut and quiet steps leaving. I smiled and continued the kiss. It had been a few lonely nights without her.

"I don't wanna leave you again." She said pulling away and holding onto both of my hands.

"I don't want you to ever leave me again. I have to get going so I need to get you to the locker room." I said.

Elizabeth's POV

Watching Randy out battling with this creepy Kane guy had me upset. Kane was really destroying my boyfriend and I was nervous. Taker was messing with my head by showing me what was like film roles of what Kane could do. Of what Taker could do to Randy. Do to me.

"Liz. Sit." Ted said. I stopped my pacing and bit my lip. Walking into the other part of the room that was a large shower consisting of maybe 12 showers. I began pacing there. The small heels of my flats scuffing and clicking. I turned back to the TV at the sound of Randy yelling my name. I saw him bleeding down his face, Kane right beside him laughing with a cold stare into the camera. Just before Randy's eyes rolled back into his head as he lost consciousness. I shivered and Kane waved at the camera as if I was right infront of his face and he could see me. The bell was rang calling the end of the match. At the lazt ding of the bell a hand closed over my mouth and throat.

Thats when the lights went out.

A/N Finally done with Finals and school is over. So sorry I haven't updated I feel uber sorry but please forgive me. I have a huge suprise comming up. Love you all. Review please! :D


	29. Hate

Randy's POV

Waking up I reached up to touch my forehead feeling a bandage apon it. Sitting up I noticed the various medical personal but no blonde. No Ted, or John. No Adam or Maria. Nor Phil or Cody. I just saw weary eyes and wispering people. Glancing around when my eyes fell apon Vince, Paul and Steph talking quietly, I got nervous. Steph caught my glances and excused herself before walking over.

"Good to see you're awake." She said. "What a lovely gash that is." She was delaying what was on her mind. Sighing and crossing my arms I waited. Only she didn't speak. It was Paul who came up behind her and glared down at me furiously. As if I was the reason everything was weird now.

"Where's Elizabeth?" I asked.

"Because of you Orton she is missing, We have three men injured and you are the blame." Paul growled. Steph looked up at him appauled.

"Hunter. Please. You know he couldn't have done anything from out there." She protested. Anger under her voice.

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?" I demanded. Steph took a deep breath and looked down at her hands.

"Elizabeth was kidnapped. According to Ted it was Taker." She paused looking back up to me. I on the other hand was seeing red. I felt my heard pound quickly threatening to jump out of my chest. I had to get up and beat the crap out of something now.

And that's exactly what I did. I stormed out. Medics yelled for me to come back but Steph called them off. I quickly made it to the backstage gym. Beating the hell out of a punching bag for god knows how long I finnally fell to the ground. I was in a crumpled mess. I lifted up my hand to wipe my face but bloody knuckles caught my attention.

"Are you done now?" Ted said. I glanced up and nodded.

"You aren't going to blame me are you?" He asked. No matter how much I wanted to. I knew it wasn't Ted's doing and he was clearly torn up about this. He took a seat on the cement floor across from me and I saw how his eyes were red. He was hurting.

"I couldn't do that." I replied hoarsely.

"I am sorry Randy. I am going to get her back though. If its the last thing I do. I will bring her back home to you." Ted said. He was talking as if I was going to leave. "Vince says you have to leave after the police speak with you. He says without a doubt you had no part in beating me up since you were in the ring so you have nothing to worry about but your girlfriend."

I nodded. "Lets go get drunk tonight and start the hunt tomorrow." I decided. I needed to calm the fuck down. Relax and get my head on straight in the morning.

Elizabeth's POV

"Are you sure he will go for it?"

"While the cat is away the mice will play. Of course, She's on her way now."

"Very good. Get her awake."

My head was yanked up and I panted. I was exhausted, hardly able to think. I felt an icey cold finger run along my throat before the ice cold didgets closed around my throat. A thumb pressed hard into the side of my neck and turned my face to look into a bright light.

I went to slap my captor but my hands were tied and bound together with harsh rope. "My she is pretty." The man said from infront of me. He had a icy pale blue eyes.

"So what do we do with her now?" A slightly familiar voice said.

"Paitence boy. We'll let her go in a few days. We need yo let her do her work and Randy to fall in a trap." He shoved my face away and I winced from the jolt. My neck hurt now but I was more fearful for Randy. Things had just gotten on the right tracks and now I was here.

"For now do as you wish. Just don't let her go, not like she is going to get far anyways." The cold voice chuckled much like he had in my mind. I knew he was Taker, invading my mind but now right infront of me.

"Well. Let's have some fun then." I was untied only to be cuffed standing up to two rods. It was too dark to see who was doing what to me but whoever it was he was warm. At least it wasn't Taker.

'Ah darling it could be.'

I closed my eyes trying to force him out but it was lips on my neck sucking gently then teeth grating down to my collar bone that my eyes were flashing open.

"Don't do that." I croacked through a dry raspy voice.

"Or what?" The man challenged. He worked his way up to my earlobe. Catching it in his mouth and biting down before pulling my mouth to his. While he forced his way into my mouth he ripped my shirt off. Growling I heard a noice then cold metal run up my back and my bra fell off.

Peice of clothing by peice of clothing I was stripped down. The man had his way with me over and over till I was limp and weaker than I started. He undid my cuff and left me tired to one crumpled on the cold cement.

I felt dirty. I had betrayed Randy. I was spoiled goods now. He would never want me now that I was raped. He would never love me the same again. He would move on with some other girl and watch from afar as I grew old alone.

I cried. I cried till I passed out and could barely breathe.

RANDY'S POV

"Keep shaking it!" I heard Ted call to some girl that was dancing. I on the other hand was quite drunk, sloshy and ready to leave. Ted noticed me getting up and sighed before following me out of the club. Stumbling up the stairs to the hotel floor we were on I fell twice. Once in bed I rolled into my side and sighed heavily. Blankly staring out into the blackness of the night I felt the bed dip down.

An arm snaked around my body and then pulled back trailing finger nails across my back. Then I was flipped over and I saw a blonde above me. She smiled and leaned down to kiss me. I knew this kiss well and smiled against her lips.

"I knew you never left." I said and kissed her back. "I have missed you so much Elizabeth. Don't leave me again." I kissed her neck and began unzipping her jacket she wore.

"Never again." She said inbetween the kisses.

The night carried on. By morning though I woke up with my head pounding. Reaching across the bed on either side of me and finding nothing I sat up. I got up and saw that I was Compleatly dressed and then walked over to the bathroom. It was unusual for Elizabeth to be up before me. Maybe I was too drunk and over slept. Opening the bathroom I found it empty. Not even a mess in the bathroom. Not even a drop of water on the tile.

Sighing and rubbing the bridge of my nose I realise I had a dream. Everything I though happened lastnight was a dream. Elizabeth was still missing and Taker had her. I was alone and she was out there. Pry hating me for not saving her already. Pry damning me to hell.

Grumbling I got my things together and showered. By the time I was dressed I heard a knock and opened it to see Vince with an investigator. God I had this head ache already after a dissapontment this morning.

A/N

Review asap :D


	30. Reminders

Randy's POV

"Come on in."I said running my hand over my face and scratching the back of my head. I really didn't want to deal with them after that stupid dream this morning.

"Take a seat Mister Orton." I did as the investigator instructed by sitting in the chair across from him. "My name is Jake. I am here to just ask you questions and your boss is here to be witness." I nodded taking a deep breath and reminding myself to relax.

"Just ansewr with complete honesty and we should be done in no time." Jake said adjusting his glasses and taking out a chipboard with a pen and paper. "What was your relationship with Elizabeth James Marie Taylor?"

"She is my girlfriend." I replied.

"Okay and how was your relationship with her?" Thequestioning went on like that for quite some time. So long by the time we were done I was invited to lunch with Vince. I agreed to go and we headed to pry the most expensive restaurant around.

"Randall I want you to know I am doing everything I can to get her back to you." He said out of the blue when I began eating salad. Realising I was eating how Elizabeth would want me to eat I sighed.

"I know Vince. I appreciate it, but can I please stay with the company, If I go home." I paused and looked down at the tomatoe I had oushed around my plate a few times. "If I go home I couldn't live with myself."

"Randall I really think its best if you go home."

"Vince I'm telling you its not. I need to keep myself busy. Work will do that." I said sternly. I wasn't going to sit around and not do anything to get my Lizzybear back. "Please Vince."

"Very well then. I'll just assign you to more things than usual." Vince said.

"Thank you sir."

ELIZABETH'S POV

"Wake up." I was yanked up from my crumpled form on the floor. "We are moving you, keep quiet." I was ordered. I nodded weakly. I was too tired and sore to even stay awake let alone speak.

"Blindfold her stupid." I heard Taker say in his cold monotone voice.

"Sorry, Forgot she can see." Quickly a blindfold was tied around my head. I was then scooped up into muscular arms. I smelled a familiar smell and sighed. Somone I knew was doing this to me.

"I'm putting you in a car now." I heard wispered gently in my ear. "Don't think about anything." He said placing me in the car. "You're in the back seat, just trust me okay." The door was slammed shut. A moment later the car reved up and was brought to a rummbling start. I would imagine we were moving at a slow pace but quick enough to cover a distance.

All I could think about was blue eyes. Randy's of course. I missed him dearly and couldn't imagine what he was going through. Although in a way I could. I knew what it was like to loose a loved one, two loved ones for exact.

'You'll get to see you Boyfriend tonight.'

Taker was invading my thoughts again. God he was annoying.

'It can get worse.'

Then I blacked out.

RANDY'S POV

"Knock Knock." I heard a female voice from the other side. Opening the door I saw Steph and Hunter. "Came by to see how you were." Steph said. I stepped out of the way to let them in and went back to packing my bags and Elizabeth's.

"I also wanted to say I am sorry for blaming you yesterday." Hunter said. I froze up, he wasn't one to apologize.

"Its fine." I said blankly and got back to work.

"So when are you headed home?" Steph asked tossing a few things onto the bed infront of me.

"I'm not. Vince is letting me stay." I said folding the last bits of clothing up. Then zipping the suitcases up.

"Orton will you come walk with me?" Hunter said.

"Where to?"

"Just walk." He grumbled. I nodded and fallowed him out the door. He walked me down to the end of the hall before walking out onto the large balcony like patio. He walked through double doors and over to the railing. He gripped the railing and bowed his head down low.

I crossed my arms and looked down at my feet. "I'm sorry Hunter. I really am." I started before he could say anything. "You trusted she would be safe with me and I promised you I would make sure she was. Turns out I failed. I am really sorry about everything."

"Hush up Orton." He said before I said anymore. I glanced up to his back. "I know it isn't your fault, that is exactly why I want you to go with me to get her. Have you noticed who isn't around lately?" He asked turning to me. "Have you noticed which young fellow isn't around?"

I began thinking only to have my phone go off. Glancing down I saw it was Elizabeth. "One sec, its Liz."

Bringing the phone up to my ear I fought with myself to keep cool and a calm composure. "Hello."

"Randy!" It was Elizabeth's weak cracked voice but it qas her.

"I told you to speak when spoken to." A cold voice none other than Taker's snarled.

"But I did." She snapped. I heard a slap.

"Keep your hands off her!" I snarled. Hunter's face went from confused to furious.

"I love you Randy!" I heard her yell before screaming. If I got ahold of Taker or whoever his little accomplice was I would kill them. Beat them till they took thier last dying breath. They were hurting my girl, badly by the sounds of it.

"Orton tune in tonight to the site address I am going to text you at eight." The line went dead. A few moments later the link was sent through. I saved the msg and sighed deeply. I had to keep cool.

"What did they say?" Hunter shook me. I was brought back to the world and blinked before replying.

"In an hour I have to tune into this link." I said holding up to my phone.

"I'll go find the investigator. You go get ready and tell Steph." He said.

"Yes sir." I replied before he ran off. I headed back to my room. I had to get the laptop set up and ready to go. Heck if I had time I would hook it up to the 52 inch flatscreen.

Walking into my room I was hit as always with the scent of Elizabeth. Stawberries and Kiwi, always lingered in our room wherever we went. Steph was sipping a glass of water and watching the news. Once she saw me she stood up and furrowed her brow when Hunter didn't enter.

I dug out my laptop and began hooking cables to the back of the TV. Once I had the main screen showing up onto the screen I quickly opened up the internet then typed in the link, once I pressed enter it would take me right to it. That's when I began pacing.

I paced until Steph stopped me. "What's all this for?"

"They called, at eight I have to press enter and see what happens." I said before I began pacing again. I was preparing myself for anything I might see now. For any abuse I might see Elizabeth go through, anything that might have already happened.

Hunter entered with Jake and Jake quickly hooked his laptop to mine. My

. popped up onto his laptop and he pulled up some program too. "What are you doing?" I asked leaning over his shoulder glancing down.

"This will record anything on the screen, this will put evidence in our favor plus possibly give us clues to where Miss Taylor is." Jake explained. I nodded and straightened up. Glancing at my rolex I noticed I still had half an hour.

"I'll be back."

"Don't do anything stupid Orton." Hunter warned. I nodded and headed out the door. I went out the back of the hotel and lit up a cigarette. Elizabeth would be bitching me out with 101 facts on why I shouldn't be smoking. It wasn't like I did it daily, just when I'm stressed and need to relax when sex or working out isn't an option. I closed my eyes and could see her smiling all over again.

It was then I decided when I got her back I would be taking her home for a few days, weeks, months if I felt the need to. It was time I show truely how much sje ment to me and show the world as well. It was time that I matured fully into a 27 year old man, after all I had to take care of her young teenage self. She was young, she needed to see the world and enjoy it while I enjoyed it and made sure the bills were paid and she was safe.

Stamping out the cigarette I walked back up four flights of stairs and to my room. In fifteen minuets I would see my girl. I would see her captors and I would have to try my hardest to be calm.

Hunter, Steph Jake and now Vince were all standing out of the video camera's way but well enough in the veiw of Jake's laptop. I didn't understandy why they didn't just watch the full screen TV. Sitting down on my bed and adjusting the screen I began getting ready. I already felt my heart pounding out of my chest and my body tensing up.


	31. Realizations

A/N

okay I know I normally put this at the bottom but what happened to my reviewers? I have had two commited reviewesr and the rest of you have dissapeared :c I miss you. Please review. If the story is a bore I promise I have a huge huge HUGE shock coming up once we get Lizzy safe. Beleive me unless you paid attention to clues you'll never ever see this one coming.

Anyways. Please review c:

Elizabeth's POV

I was woken up in a chair by two masked men. One much shorted than the other but I was sure by thier bulk and stance they were wreastlers. Well I knew one was Taker. That was a given but the other I was still clueless on. But then a female stepped out. She was in a shimmering silver strapless dress. It cut off just below her private region. She had the hourglass figure and her nails were painted red. Matching her red four inch or more stiletto heels. She had her hair curled and cascading all the way down her front and when she leaned over to wisper to the smaller man it cascaded even lower in but brown curls.

"So this is the pest you have been keeping Mark?" She said. Taker nodded and she crossed her arms. Walking over to me and reaching out to turn my face in one hand, digging her nails in just so slightly. "What does he see in her?"

"I couldn't tell you that." The smaller man said." Sure she'd be a good lay but I think he could do better."

She snapped her neck back over his was and he got nervous. "I mean not any better than you." He corrected himself causing her to smile.

"Do you talk much dear?" She asked letting me go and just looking intently in my face. "Or are you being a good girl and not speaking?" She said, nasally. God she was annoying to listen to. She licked her lower lip and smirked before grabbing a fistful of my knotted hair. I cried out and winced. "Are you going to talk now?"

"Yeah if you quit being a snob." I said back to her. She released her hold. I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them. Only to have a hand slap me hard across the face. My right cheek was hot then went numb.

"Get the camera rolling, we have a date." She ordered.

Taker fallowed her into the dark out of my sight and I head a door shut. The smaller man came over and I winced but he didnt do anything. "I am sorry Elizabeth. I am going to get you out of here. Just stay strong okay." He spoke through a muffled mask. I weakly nodded. I was tired, intensly hungry and thirsty. The man sighed and then began setting up a camera aiming it my way. A red light popped up and he adjusted it a few times before he walked off.

Who was he? I couldn't make sense of who this was. He clearly knew me, sounded slightly familiar in a crazy weird way. Hell he sounded sorry and guilty too.

Then it hit me. I should have realised this earlier.

RANDY'S POV

I waited paitently after pressing enter for the page to load. There I saw Elizabeth. I clenched my fists at the sight of her bruises gashes and swollenness. Then I saw TakeR. It was obvious who he was because of his height over the other two. A shorter guy and a female.

"Hello Orton. Just wanted to show you how your dear dear Elizabeth is doing." Taker said with a light chuckle rubbing her cheek. She yanked away straining to lean far away from him. "She really is quite a bit of perfection."

"Right." The female said with a snortish sounding sound.

"Would you shut up." The short guy said. He rested his hands on the back of Elizabeth's chair.

"Anyways Orton you know what I want. Hand it ove tomorrow and I'll let your dear Elizabeth go. If you don't well this may be the best she'll look in a long long long time." Taker said with a very sinister laugh. Just as he was going to say more the short guy hit him square in the jaw causing him to stumble over. Then he shoved the girl away who shrieked. He bent down behind Elizabeth and then she was freed. Too weak to walk she fell over when she stood up.

He scooped her up and ran. I saw Taker and the girl who was now maskless running after. If I wasn't mistaken I knew exactly who she was, and if she didn't get away from Elizabeth I would definately have a lawsuit against her.

The screen went black and I came out of my angered trance just enough to see Jake busy on the phone. "Orton!"

Looking to my right I saw Steph snapping her fingers to get my attention.

"Come on we have to go now." She said. Jake rushed out with Paul close behind. I didn't move. Where were we going? I was still frozen up from seeing the abuse Elizabeth had went through because of me. I was angry and sure if I moved too quick I would kill someone.

I took a deep breath. Sure enough I sprung into action. Grabbing my jacket and fallowing Steph out of the door and she was fallowing the other two. We all rushed to the stairwell and the stamps of our feet echoed all up and down off the concrete walls, steps, ceilings and floors.

It finnally accured to me we were making a rescue attepmt as well as being escorted and protected by three SUVs. Sirens blaring. Roads being blocked off and all of us safely in the fourth SUV.

We were going to get her.

I was going to make a few people pay.


	32. Jealousy

Elizabeth's POV Three weeks later St. Louis Missouri

"I don't like her." I said watching as Rosalyn got ready for training with Randy. Randy was standing behind me and attempting to distract me with kisses along my neck. As hard as it was to resist him, she was annoying me. She was an ex-Brazilian supermodel now strength and fitness trainer. Since Randy took off 8 weeks of work she had to be here. Exotic, fit, tall, nice legs and all that happy horse shit every guy dreams about screwing.

"You are over reacting." He said lightly. "I don't even look at her the way I look at you."

"And by that you mean?" I asked leaning away and looking at him with a brow raised. That hurt the eighteen stitches in my eyebrow down to my cheekbone. There they had to open me up and reconstruct my eye socket.

"Babe." He said with slight annoyance.

"Speak Randall or god help me you will sleep outside." I warned. "Look she's pretty, I would be dumb to not admit that but you are all I ever need. You and your beauty." He said rubbing lightly across my cheek with his thumb.

"She needs to go." I said and walked off when she came over. Walking upstairs to our room I flopped down on the bed and curled up under the covers. I dialed Maria's number.

"Hey hon how is my buttercup?" She cheerily said on the other end.

"Avoiding Rosalyn." I said all nasally purposely. I really hated her.

"Well don't worry about her. I'm in town actually on my way to see you, want to go shopping and get a few things to knock the socks off of a certain Orton?" She asked. I smiled and bit my lip.

"Sounds good. I need to get out."

"Okay see you in about ten." Maria squealed. I laughed and said bye. Grabbing my bag and sunglasses off the couch we had upstairs to fill the massive space I did a quick go over my outfit.

In the full length mirror I smiled. I really enjoyed the pale blue ripped cropped off jeans I wore. The custom rhinestone viper that was on my shirt. The white jean short jacket and my aviators atop my head. Then of course my white and lime green coach bag I have had forever. not to mention the french braided hair and the four inches of curls I let hang on the ends.

Satisfied I went back down stairs and laughed lightly at Randy sitting on the hot pink ball. Walking up behind him I saw Rosalyn give me a glare. Leaning around I gave him a kiss and then pulled away.

"I'm going out with Ria." I smiled.

"You sure you'll be okay I can call-" He worried every time I was out of his reach. Couldn't blame him though after the rough week almost a month ago thanks to Taker and Cody who were both doing thier time. The girl no one knew and Taker wasn't talking so she was still wandering around.

"I'll be okay. I'm sure Phil is around." I reminded him. "Be good." I reminded him eyeing Rosalyn and looking back at him.

"You worry too much." He pulled me in for another kiss.

"You have room to talk." I said just as the doorbell rang. "I'll call you when we get there." I said hugging him tightly before rushing off. I slipped on my sandals at the door and sure enough Phil and Ria stood there smiling. I hugged Ria tightly then Phil.

"You are looking much better than two weeks ago." Ria said. "Not that you looked bad but you look better now."

"I get what you're saying." I laughed. "Can we go before Randy kicks into overdrive and wants to come instead of looking at bitchface's ass?" They laughed and we headed out. Upon arrival I made my call to Randy who picked up on the first ring. Then headed to Victoria Secret with Maria. Phil headed to the sports store.

"Well lets see what size you are first, unless you know." Maria said heading over to the sleepwear section.

"I honestly don't know." I laughed lightly. she picked out a few plain baby dolls and sent me in the direction. Once I found the right size I began looking over each one of the baby dolls.

"Try this one." She handed me a dark electric blue one. It fit perfectly.

"How does it look?" I asked doing a small spin for her.

"You are getting that." She said demandingly and smiling holding up her own hot pink baby doll. Around the edge was pale pink fuzz.

"You have a serious pink problem." I stated. She rolled her eyes and I went to change. I got two of the baby dolls, incase one happened to get ripped. By the end of the day I had two halter baby dolls in the same shade of blue, A white eyelet flyaway baby doll and a few different silk and lace slips.

"Phil wants to meet for smoothies." Maria sighed. "To think we were about to shoe shop."

"Personally you drive me crazy so the smoothies sound good. Plus its nice to be around a Chicago native too." I added and she looked offended. "I'm kidding, I love you."

"You better." She giggled.

"So tell me is she really as hot as you claim?" Phil asked me. I grumbled and nodded stirring the half gone contents of my strawberry-banana smoothie. "Well I don't think you should worry."

"You know how to be a, un a, a, jerk." Maria said. She rarely swore and us Chicagoans laughed to ourselves.

"Why don't I have to worry?" I asked him sipping down more smoothie.

"Well for one if she was still pretty enough she'd be on the runway not training. For two have you seen yourself?" He asked me. "Don't take this wrongly you two but Elizabeth you are one beautiful girl."

"Thanks Phil but I think you are obligated to say that becaus of Ria and Randy." I joked.

"Maybe that has something to do with it." he winked. "I am being seriious though." He glanced down at his phone. "Randall is ordering you back home."

"Yay." I sounded so not happy. Rosalyn would still be there, or she left early and Randy was lonesome. We headed out after grabbing Maria a new pair of leopard print pumps. As much as I loved shoes I decided against it. Randy would already go wide eyed when he say the criditcard bill I have run up in the past week shopping. I had to keep myself busy for the two hours his Brazilian was around. Cabs were easy to call and easy to direct as well as quick to get to any of the three malls in the general area. Not to mention Becky wanted me to help her shop or like today Maria. Steph even took me out once.

Thanking Maria and Phil I got out of the car and gabbed my bags. I hauled them inside and as soon as I was in the house Randy was there.

Shocking me with the ferocious nature of his kiss I gasped for air. He must have been lonesome or guilty or both maybe. All I knew was I should have left him alone longer and more often.

"Miss me that much?" I said as he picked me up and laid me over his shoulder.

"Its been awhile, I realised its been too long." He said carrying me upstairs. God I hated when he did that but I didn't care at this point. I leaned down and slapped his ass only for him to slap mine in return.

"You would be right." I said.

"Yeah four weeks. Hell its been a month." He laid me down on the couch. "Hope you ar rested." He chuckled climbing ontop of me and kissing me. This time more gentle. He had been right about it being quite some time since we last had sex. Just he was tired or I was gone, sleepinging or we just did other activities. Luckily he didn't hate me for what Cody did to me. That was such a relife but he also hated Cody dispite Cody helping me escape.

Randy worked my shirt up and off me. His hand held me firmly in place underneath him and I hooked my legs around his waist. He ran his thumbs in circular motions upwards until he was just under my bar. I tore my lips from his to catch a breather. This gave him the oportunity to lift me up and unhook my bra. Taking that off he flung it across the room.

I pushed him up and raked my hands down his toned chest underneath his shirt before taking it off him. He sat up and I was now wrapped around his waist and my hands on eitherside of his face. I kissed him again and bit his lower lip. His tounge darted in and I gasped when he stood up.

He laid me down on the bed without beaking the kiss. He only did to take my pants off as well as remove his own. Within moments our needs met thier peak and he entered me. Minnets later I was sprawled across his chest with closed eyes. Compleately content with my little piece of heaven.

"So snobby sports girl can stay." I mumbled running my finger in a circular motion across his pectoral muscle.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "If this keeps up I won't need her." He replied in a throaty tone. He was speaking softly and still calming himself after the tumble we just had.

"Well that works with me." I replied and yawned.

"Sleep hun." He pulled my chin up ans pecked my dazed smiling lips. "I love you Lizzybear. Never forget that." He let me snuggled back into his side. I went to speak but all came out was a muffled mumble. His chest vibrated with a soft laugh. "Sleep, we'll eat later."

i nodded and slumbered into my own blissful dreams.

A/N I know this skips a bunch of time but I had to do it. RevieW. Next chappy asap. i promise.


	33. Married Couple

Elizabeth's POV  
>"That's not even remotely funny." I said to Randy as he laughed lightly to himself. He had launched a tomato out of his salad bowl my way, it landed right down my shirt. Phil and Maria laughed along with him. They had came over for dinner and we were just starting.<br>"I don't know, its pretty funny from over here." Ria said taking another forkful of lettuce. Phil nodded.  
>"Way to back me up. Some best friend." I joked and fished the cherry tomato out of my shirt. Then I tossed it roughly in Randy's direction.<br>He caught it. With his mouth.  
>"I don't know weather to be jealous of your talent or throw up." I said. He rolled his eyes.<br>"Can we just move away from leafy greens and onto the main course?" Randy asked.  
>"Here Here." Phil agreed nodding.<br>"You need to eat better than just meat." I pointed my fork his way before stabbing myself a piece of cheese. Eating it up I stood up and got Randy his damn steak off the grill. Walking over to him I placed it near him.  
>"I'll eat what I want woman." He joked. I smacked the back of his head. "Watch it. I don't want to have to beat you." He joked.<br>"You'd like that too much." I said handing him a knife and meat fork. "Get cutting."  
>"You two are like a married couple." Phil shook his head smiling and passing his plate to Randy.<br>"He has a point." Maria agreed when I sat down.  
>"Yeah but he has Roselyn." I sneered his way, joking and being serious at the same time. Randy flicked his eyes up and sighed. He was tired of hearing about her and my clear hate for her.<br>"Elizabeth." Randy went back cutting.  
>"Randall."<br>"Lets not fight children." Phil said.  
>I took a deep breath. "So when was the last time you visited Chicago?" I changed the whole conversation topic. But in the back of my mind I was thinking about what Phil had said. Were we seriously like a married couple? Its not like I would even know if we were or not but Randy would. Phil would from seeing Randy and Sam. I had heard alittle about Samantha. She as far as I knew was nice and all but the fact Randy was always on the road was why they divorced. Aparently it was a quiet and calm divorce too, only close family and friends really knew about the split. At least there wasn't any bad blood between the two.<br>Once dinner was done I took my meds and walked into the bathroom with my medical bag. Randy excused himself and fallowed me in. I hopped up onto the counter and sat waiting. It was an awkward silence. Randy took careful time putting ointment on the new bandages.  
>I just fidgeted with a charm on a bracelet I had on. Paul had bought it for me as a get better gift last week when he visited.<br>"Can you look at me at least?" Randy said calmly but I heard the upset in his voice. I looked up but adverted my eyes until his movement close to my face caught my attention. He removed the bandages carefully and gently so I wouldn't be in any discomfort.  
>"What is your problem with Roselyn? Seriously you are the only one for me and I don't get it." He said wiping my face with a cool alcoholic wipe.<br>"I just don't see why you wouldn't want her. She is amazing and gorgeous compared to my plain self." I said quietly closing my eyes. Still fiddling with the charms.  
>I heard him sigh before he smoothed the new bandage on my forehead. Careful of the pale bruises and stitches.<br>"What she does have is a nice body but you don't give yourself enough credit." He paused and tipped my head up, my eyes opening to look at him. "Starting with those big green eyes." His lips twitched into a smile."Your smile." He ran his thumb over my lower lip while holding my chin between his fingers."Your body, hell I don't need to list anymore. If I wanted her I would have her but I have you. I have all I want. All I need."  
>I smiled slightly and felt the heat spread across my skin. "Can't forget that cute blush either." He chuckled and lifted me off the counter so I was standing pressed right up against his chest. He kissed my forehead. "I love you Elizabeth James Marie Taylor." He said tipping my head up to peck my lips softly. "Lets get back to Ria and Phil." He slid his hand into mine when I nodded. Feeling in a much better mood than I was earlier.<p>

"We should be going." Phil said helping Maria up. She was drunk on the few shots Randy gave her. Maria giggled and mumbled to herself and hung onto Phil loosely around the neck.

"Can you help me with Randy here first?" I asked glancing over at Randy who was still downing shots with some imaginary person sitting infront of him at the bar in his game room. Phil nodded and helped Maria sit in the recliner.

"You get one side I'll get the other. He can just sleep on the couch tonight." I told him. He nodded and we slung our arms underneath his arms. God he was heavy. Luckily not all of his weight was ontop of me. We made it to the living room and I tossed the large back cushions onto the floor. Laying Randy down I hugged Phil.

"Thanks. Tell Ria not to play shot for shot because she sucks." I smirked.

"I will. Tell Randy to hold his liquor better." He winked and let me go. When he left I turned and sat next to Randy. Sighing I pulled him sitting up and he leaned on me a bit.

"Arms up." I said.

He did as he was told and smiled at me. I raised an eyebrow and peeled his shirt off of him. Randy continued to smirk and look at me. I pushed him to lay down again before I began undoing his belt. Tugging at it and ignoring Randy's mumbled I got his belt off.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yeah?" I said looking up to him while undoing his shoe laces.

"I love you." He said before laughing. I smiled and yanked off his right shoe. "And you're pretty. Oh so very pretty." I got the other shoe off then his socks and tossed them in the pile of his clothes.

I unbuttoned his pants next and pulled them off and down until I could slip them off his feet. Seeing a flicker of gold I grabbed ahold of his wrist and slid his rolex off setting it on the glass table. "Goodnight Randy." I said.

"Night Lizzybear." He pushed his lips out foward and closed his eyes. Smiling and rolling mine I leaned over and kissed him goodnight before leaving the room. I showered quick then headed to bed myself upstairs. Curled up inside Randy's sweatshirt I feel asleep quickly.

A/N

Okay this chappy wasn't the best but still worth reviewing? haha Hope my american readers had a nice Independance Day. I almost got killed by a knife fight in little chinatown. Bikers were involved and fireworks and god I am lucky to be alive.


	34. Excuse me!

Okay well its been a really tough week for me and my family as well as my boyfriend's family so thats why its been about two weeks since I updated. Between my great aunt passing away,a family friend and Sean's grandfather; who was practically mine, its been hard. BUT I'm back and for the late update he's a great chappy for ya'll.

Elizabeth's POV

I was busy cooking home made macaroni and cheese with Steph while the boys were out. Well to be honest it was Paul taking Randy out to check up on where Randall's head was. On his shoulders or in his pants as Steph had said. We joked about them both all morning and quite honestly it was nice cooking and hanging with her while she sipped red wine and me cranberry juice.  
>Not only was my gaurdian over but also Randy's family was going to come over. Thankfully I was put on cooking duty so really all I had to do was hide in the kitchen till Becky got here. The Ortons didn't exactly welcome me last time so tonight was going to be the night to test them again. Randy said he had talked with them all about last time and they were sorry but I wasn't sure.<br>"You are over reacting." Steph said snapping me out of my thoughts. I shrugged and covered up the crockpot with a folded up towel. "The Ortons have always been like that. You aren't being treated any diffrent than anyone else well except Samantha. They really adored her."  
>"That's great to hear." I grumbled and walked out into the livingroom. Grabbing my cell off the stand I texted Becky asking her to come over early.<br>"I didn't mean it like that. They knew Sam well from years of being around her. After all you're only the third girl Randy has really been with, Sam was with him for three and married two years after that." I nodded. That relaxed me a bit, Steph was right though. It may be awhile till I'm accepted by Nate and Randy's mom.  
>"I just hate the cold shoulder feeling."<br>"Bob likes you and thier princess Becky does. You're accepted by half the family, you're in." she smiled from across the room in the recliner. "Plus even if teh family didn't like you Randy would still stick by your side." I smiled. "Feel better now?" I nodded.  
>"Wish Randy would get back already." I said.<br>"Yeah I miss Pauly too." Steph laughed.  
>"Well someone has to."<br>"You miss him. Don't try to fool me."  
>"Yeah." Okay she was right I did miss them being around the enviroment but it was nice being alone with Randy and being able to hangout with him without the worry of being walked in on.<br>"Well he misses you too dispite the badass look." Steph said lightly. I nodded again smiling. The phone rang and Steph picked it up. He face went blank and she handed me the phone.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Hi you must be Elizabeth. Randall's new play toy this is..."god thier voice was annoying.

Randy's POV  
>"Wait up Hunter." I said stopping to ansewr Elizabeth's text.<br>-home now.  
>"What?" Hunter turned and waited for me to look up at him. Normally her texts were long and thought out full of Elizabethness. This was two words as serious as the light of day.<br>=On our way. You okay?  
>I locked my phone and slid it into my pocket. "I don't know. Lizzy seems out of character right now." I walked ahead to catch up with him and then fell into step. My phone went off again and it was from Steph.<br>-Nice going jackass. Better hope Paul doesn't find out what you did. Hope you're happy cause Elizabeth has locked herself upstairs.

Now I was really confused. No later than that one came in Elizabeth texted me again.

-Wow seriously I was gone for alittle while and you went and stooped so low. Never expected this from you.

I had to text her back.

=What exactly did I do?

i never got a reply from either of them all teh way home. Quickly I hurried inside before Paul and headed upstairs to our room. Taking the key to the trap door out from under the ledge I unlocked it and climbed inside the room before locking it again. Elizabeth was crumpled up under the covers shaking and clearly crying from the whimpers.  
>Sitting on the edge of the bed I leaned over and began to uncover her but she just flinched away and pulled the covers tighter around her body.<br>"Babe?" I said laying next to her and trying again to uncover her with no luck. "Would you please uncover?" No reply. "Okay well whatever I did I'm sorry. Really wish I knew what I did but either way I'm sorry." She pulled the covers away and looked at me in shock.  
>"Sorry? No. " She got up and walked over the the window and faced away from me. "Randy why did you do it?"<br>"Do what?"  
>"Youbknow exactly what."<br>"Um no I really don't." I said. What happened to these women did they hit the loony bin while we were gone. Elizabeth slowly turned to me.  
>"You don't?" I shook my head. "Sam called."<br>"Oh god what did she have to say now? I didn't divorce her right?" God she always knew how to fuck things up.  
>"No she said you cheated on me with her and she's pregnant. About 6 months to be exact. Putting that to when I was in acoma." She choked up on a few of the words. I would have to talk to the three men i spent three drunken days with at god knows how many places.<p>

"Lay down for awhile. I'll get you once the family is here."

"Make it when Becky is here and you have a deal." She crawled back into bed.

"You got it dude!" I smiled and leaned forward kissing her forehead. "I love you Elizabeth. Don't ever forget that." I wispered and tiped her chin up to peck her soft lips gently before heading back down stairs.

"How's her headache?" Hunter asked when I found them on the back patio.

"Better but she is laying down till my sister gets here." Steph kept her eyes on me as I spoke. She hadn't told Hunter yet but her glare was enough to kill me on the spot. With that glare she was just like her father. Deadly and ready to strike.

We talked lightly with eachother until Becky showed up an hour early. To the side I explained the situation and she slapped me. Hissing at her as I rubbed my cheek she yelled at me quickly before breaking off mid rant and asking where Elizabeth was. Once I told her she slapped my other cheek and headed off.

My sister should go into wreastling and forget the modeling career she had lined up. Waiting around I kept busy, even petting that kitten of Elizabeth's she begged me to get. He didn't even claw me so I suppose that was a plus.

"Randall you seem distant." Mom said at the dinner table. I glanced up from my food and Elizabeth squeezed my knee under the table while forking in a mouthful of food. I flicked my eyes her direction and she bit her lower lip for a split moment before shaking her head.

"What you two have some secret?" Nate said. I glared in his direction.

"Oh Randall tell us your secret." Mom said smiling. Paul had a brow raised clearly waiting as well. Becky, Steph, Elizabeth and I all glanced around to eachother but everyon was waiting for my lead.

"Well?" Dad asked interested now. Elizabeth rubbed my thigh and I could feel her leg nervously shake underneath the table.

"We are-" I stammered. "Uhm we're-" I got an elbow in the ribs from Becky.

"Get ahold of yourself." She demanded through clenched teeth.

"Becky you know?" Mom said to us. Her eyes went wide before she smiled. "Well please tell us. We are family right?"

"Orton don't make me kick your a-" Steph shot a hand up covering his mouth.

"Paul." she hissed.

Elizabeth then spoke up. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Even the cat stopped he meowing from under her chair. Becky dropped her whine glass but no one even flinched at the crash. My dad broke the silence by coughing.

"Excuse me?" my mother said annoyed and discusted. "What was that?"

I was frozen in place stareing a hole into the glass of water infront of me. I couldn't move, my skin went icy and goosebumps sprung up across my skin. I sweat my heart was still faltering threatening to give up.

AN- cliffhanger! Review guys itll cheer me up after this shitty week of death.


	35. Viper's Poison

"Elizabeth may we speak in the next room." I said once I felt her nails dig into my thigh after my mother had said my full name three times.  
>"Ooh." Nate picked. On our way out a smacked him side the head fallowed by more of my mother speaking. I pulled Elizabeth through the kitchen and into the gym room. I walked across the room and looked out the huge window while leaning on the counter that was in there.<br>"Sorry." She said softly to my back. "That just popped in my head."  
>"You couldn't have came up with we're engaged or something?"I hissed.<br>"It was better than your studders. Uh um ah uh uh." She mimiced me poorly. "I can fake a miscarridge dumbass." I just grumbled and took a deep sigh. "Give it a week or two and we can say oops."  
>"You clearly are too young to understand the fact that being pregnant isn't something to mess around with." I said.<br>"You say that but you rather have us fake engagemeng like its a joke." Her voice shook. "Thats okay mister Orton."  
>"You know I didn't mean it like that." I glanced over my shoulder after a few moments of silence. She was gone. She had left quickly and quietly. The room looked like she hadn't even been in there. Making me wonder if she even was. Before I could even ask the question in my head I had my ansewr.<br>In the next room I heard Steph asking her where she was going. Then a slam of our bedroom door and then Becky was in the room.  
>"What the hell Randy?" She demanded spinning me around. "Why did she storm out? Lizzy clearly saved you stuttered self! What did you come and yell at her?" My sister was ranting and I flicked my eyes up to see Hunter. Seeing my eyes advert from her she turned and tensed.<br>"Miss Orton will you leave me to be alone with your brother?" He asked nicely but I could hear the vemon underneath each word. Becky nodded.  
>"Key is under the ledge." I said to her. She gave me a confused look before it registered and she scurried off.<br>"I want to know whats going on. With Elizabeth. With Steph. You." He practically growled the last word. I took in a deep breath and focused on eye contact with Hunter. I had to keep my cool with him in this whole situation.  
>"Well my ex wife Samantha called..."<p>

Elizabeth's POV

"Let me in?" Steph said.  
>"Go away."<br>There was voices and a few creaks before the door swung open. I expected Randy to enter but instead Steph and Becky came up. They then turned and locked the door. Becky tossed a key and it slid across the floor before stopping at the toppled over bedstand. A vase of flowers Randy got me the other day was smashed. His rolex on the floor too,cracked. My eyes moved across the rubble and there was a picture frame. My favorite picture of us; dispite the fact I can't recall the memory of the night, it was still my favorite. Randy wearing a huge sombero and me in a cowgirl hat. I had a flower in my hair that Randy had picked off a tree. Twinkling lights all in the background and most of all that I loved was the pretty blue eyes of Randy's. Even though they were cross eyed and his tounge was sticking out.  
>"He's going to kill me if I don't clean this up." was all I said.<br>"I'll go get the broom and dust pan." Becky said. "Three knocks fallowed by two, then you let me in." I nodded as Steph walked around the water and glass. She sat down next to me as I pulled my knees up to my chest. Becky left and Steph rubbed my back.  
>"Please tell me that was the cover up and you aren't pregnant too?" she asked.<br>"No Sam is the only one pregnant right now." I clarified. "I said it to save Randy's ass."  
>"Good. Not that I wouldn't be thrilled but you know." she said. I nodded and went to speak again.<br>"Elizabeth let me in." I heard Nate.  
>"Go away." I said loudly before speaking softly again. "I only freaked out because he rather fake engagement than fake a pregnancy. I mean yeah both are serious but a pregnancy seems easier to fake than the engagement." I explained ignoring Nate calling. Once he shut up I heard Becky yelling at him,pry to let her through. Soon enough we heard the knocks and I got up. Hopped over the mess and opened the door. Coming face to face with Becky saying sorry and then Randy came into veiw.<br>"Sorry to kick you out Steph but I need to talk with Elizabeth." he said calmly. "Plus you might want to prevent Hunter from killing my brother." Steph sighed and I scooted over so she could leave. Randy took the broom and dust pan from Becky before climbing in. After shutting and locking the door his eyes fell apon the mess. He stepped forward slowly before dropping to his knees right before the picture frame.  
>Staying where I was he picked the framed up and flipped it over. Taking the back off he took the picture out. His hands shook a little and when he dropped the frame my heart sunk. Guilt washed over me.<br>i kneeled behind him and stuck out a shakey hand to touch his shoulder. "Randy." My voice cracked but he turned to me. "I didn't mean to. Just I felt distructive. Must be teenage hormones or the Viper Poison." I tried to lighten the mood. "Its fixable though. I can get another vase and frame." he swallowed hard. I felt his body temprature lower and he shivered at the sudden change. He reached across his chest and touched my hand.  
>"Its okay." he spoke softly turning and standing up. I stood with him. "As long as this." He gestured to the space between up. "Closes up." his other hand that wasn't interlinked with mine snaked around to the small of my back. Pulling me closer to him. Out of habit my hand shot up to the nape of his neck. His neck tensed and he swallowed again. Tiptoeing up I pecked his lips a few times before he smiled and kissed back.<br>His hand let go of mine as both reached down and hitched my legs around his waist. I heard crunches and he made steady steps backwards. Stopping he turned and leaned over. Holding his weight on his outstreched arms he laid me down before pulling away.  
>"I'll get everyone out and go with the pregnancy ordeal. Make a few calls then come back to this." He spoke and I barely heard a single word he said. My hands were up under he shirt and tracing every flexed muscle across his abdomen and dipped down below the belt loop. The whole time making his voice shake and caused him to suck in deep breaths.<br>When he pulled away I pouted.  
>"I'll be back babe." he said leaning back over and kissing my lips. Not fully but enough to tease me. Leaning back away the chunching underneath his feet reminded him of the mess.<br>Quickly sweeping that up he left.  
>I changed into one of my nighties that hadn't been destroyed and crawled under the covers. I waited and waited and waited but drifted off. Only waking up to lazily kiss him goodnight when the bed dipped. Lazily curl into his arms and fall peacefully asleep after mumbling something alomg the lines of 'I love you.'<p>

A/N Personally I think these chapters are going to hell and getting worse and worse and are turning out to be compleate crap _•_ bleh anyways please Review! Hoping to start a AJ based OC and Punk story. So check that out :D


	36. Being Looked Over

I sighed and rested my head against the window. Randy and I were headed for the airport. Today we were heading to L.A. So Randy could see Sam and sort egerything out that happened. He had called John and Adam and both said he left with her on the second night of his drinking fest.

I wasn't mad exactly anymore I just didn't know what was going to happen now. Randy had a good reason to up and leave me now even though he said he wouldn't.  
>Randy rubbed small circles on my knee as he drove. He was trying to relax me dispite the fact I reminded him over and over that I was fine. He saw though the lie and just gave me that silly look that was to tell me to 'knock it off.' Of which I would just roll my eyes in his direction.<p>

If anything I was more nervous about the baby. Being trapped inbetween two seperate parents and one's girlfriend. I decided if the child wanted nothing to do with me or Sam didn't want me around him or her I would stay away. I would respect that and hope for Randy to understand that reasoning.

I bit my lip when Randy parked the rental and turned the car off. Planes suck. I hate them and I would much rather walk than ride in a plane. Randy reached over and rubbed my cheek before leaning over and kissing my forehead.

"You ready?" he asked. I heard a double meaning to the question and nodded. "You sure?"

"Yes. Come on let's go before we're late." I hopped out and replied to a text Maria sent me.

-Hey hun. Don't worry too much.

I replied to her.

=Kinda hard not to. Afterall its his ex-wife and future child.

Pressing send I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked around to the back. Randy had his bag across his chest and reached out for my hand. Interlinking fingers we headed to the express line and quickly got onto the plane.

"Sam is happy to meet you." he said flipping his phone shut.

"You've been talking to her?" I asked. She didn't sound so happy the other day on the phone when she told me about her bundle of joy.

"Well just today to let her know we're headed her way today." he explained.

"Oh." I nodded and looked out the window before looking back over to him. "You know how you said you would rather fake the engagement?"

"Yeah?" he sounded confused.

"Well is that because you would rather pretend that instead of actually being engaged because you've been down that road?" I asked him. Hoping I had explained what I ment well enough. It had bothered me for a few days now and I had to ask him.

"yes and no. Yes because I have been down that path but no because it would be compleatly diffrent and I do plan on that someday but we need to take this one step at a time." He placed his hand on my knee again. "Someday it'll be real for now take care of peanut." he joked with my tummy because we were supposedly expecting.

"Yeah yeah." I smiled and looked out the window again.

"Good Morning everyone. Looks like it'll be an easy flight so please prepare for take off." The pilot said over the loudspeaker. Nerves hit me and my hand shot for Randy's.

"Lizzy ow." He winced carefully prying my hand off of his and relinking our hands. I looked at him and he pulled me in for a kiss. Relaxing me the best way he knew. I sighed and he continued kissing me until we were up in the air. When he pulled away I was so dizzy I just rested my head on his shoulder.

"Sleep Elizabeth. Jet lag won't bother you so much." He said softly. I had to admit I was pretty tired and it was a couple hours to fly. Sighing i settled in and then sat up.

"Its kinda cold in here do you have your jacket handy?" I asked. Smirking he nodded and stood up. Taking it out of the storage bin he sat back down. I curled back into his side and he covered me up. Randy's sweet aroma filled my lungs and I was out like a light. The plane ride passed quickly and sure enough I found myself in the front seat of a hummer staring at the results of a divorce. The huge house and three door garadge said it all. When Randy and Sam got divorced she got a large sum of cash from him.

"You ready?" Randy asked. I shrugged and got out walking to the front of the hummer. Crossing my arms and leaning against it I waited for Randy. The truck shifted and he shut the door. "It'll be cold in there." he said pulling me away from the hummer. Slipping his jacket on I waited. Staring a hole in the front door. Randy slung his arm around my shoulders and we began walking.

After ringing the doorbell Sam ansewred. Smiling she pulled Randy into a tight hug. Compleatly shoving me away. Randy stiffly hugged her and gently pushed her away. Careful of the bulge that was clearly her child. Swallowing I smiled.

"Nice to meet you Sam." I said. She nodded. Didn't smile back or anything. While she dissapeared into the house I took a deep breath.

"I love you." Randy reminded me in my ear before leading me inside. Inside reflected the outside. Marble floors and counters. Leather couches oak railings and stands. Huge tv in the living area.

"Glad you could stop by Randy. Tomorrow mind if you come with me to the ultra sound? We can find out if we are having a little boy or girl." She talked to him as if I wasn't there. Looking right past me and being closer to him than I liked.

"I would like that. Can Elizabeth go?" Randy asked he rubbed my back. She looked at me and shook her head.

"Don't you think this should be privet. Im sure Elizabeth wouldn't mind staying at the hotel alone." She said in my direction. I tightened my jaw. We were supposed to be staying in the guest room.

"You know what I'll wait in the hummer." I tip toed up and kissed Randy a long while before leaving.

"Elizabeth." Randy sighed after me. I shook my head. I wasn't going to stand there and take the verbal abuse. Maybe I was being childish I really don't know. Climbing in the hummer I clicked the keys one click forward and turned on the radio. Then I called Paul.

"Hey kiddo what's up?" he sounded cheery to hear from me.

"Hey, nothing much is Steph there?" I asked.

"Yeah do you want to talk to her?"

"Please." I replied. He told me to hold on a sec. While waiting I kicked off my shoes and put my feet up on the dash. Leaning back the seat I waited. I just didn't want to be here.

"Hey Lizzy what's up?" Steph asked.

"Visiting Sam. She treats me like I'm not even there." I sighed. "I really don't want to spend a week here." I went on and on about what Sam had done and said while I was here.

"Well what if you came and stayed with Paul and I on the road?" she suggested.

"No I am not leaving Randy." That idea was out of the question. I wasn't going to leave him with her. No freaking way in hell. We talked a bit longer before she had a meeting to go to. By the time we got done Randy came out and headed for the hummer. He didn't look happy, if anything he looked mad.

Climbing in he turned the radio off. Sitting still for a moment before he glanced over at me. Leaning over he kiss me. His hand on my waist and then on my cheek. Tubbing his thumb across my cheek bone I felt him smile. I pulled away to get air and he leaned out too.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Sam manages to piss me off easily so I had to destress." He sat back in his seat. I adjusted my seat and sat normally. He started up the car. "Let's find a hotel and go out to eat."

"Sounds good. Can we get a place across town?" I asked.

"Yup."Randy agreed.

"Okay thanks." Randy said to the girl at the counter. "Here's an extra key card for you my dear." He smiled handing me the plastic card. I opened up my wallet and slid it in there. "Now may I escort you to our room."

"You may." I took his hand that he had offered. Walking down the hall almost to the end he stopped and swiped the card. Stepping inside I sighed. It wasn't the best room but it was a room and I wouldn't complain. Setting our bags on the floor Randy took a breather by laying down. I smiled and jumped on next to him.

"So where are we eating?" I asked. He smiled and kissed me again.

"That's for me to know. Go get ready. You smell." he winked.

"Ass." I said.

"Watch your language." He pointed. I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek again before getting up and dragging my bag into the bathroom. I got all changed and looked at my eye. It was cleared up and nothing remained of the inc ident besides the memory. Stepping into the hot water I relaxed and began washing. When hands touched my sides I practically screamed but lips along my neck made me relax.

"Forget eating right away." Randy said in my ear softly before turning me around. Pushing me back the water hit him. Droplets cascaded down and soon enough his hair was soaked. Kissing me full on it was a long gentle shower we took.

AN- New OC/Punk story with Daniel and whoever else pops up. Read and review writing with housesbabe1 again. This time I'm the OC and its under my account. Anywho read and review :3 love you all guys Baby name suggestions?


	37. Its all stress

Biting my lip as I glanced to the two dresses I had. Both cut off at my lower thigh. One was a pale blue and the other was darker blue. The dark blue one had a side that was open and laced all the way upand was a one shoulder. The light blue one was silky and strapless. Turning to a very bored Randy I smiled.

"Which one do you like better?" I asked holding one up to me then the other.

He stepped back and took a deep sigh. He had been shopping with me for two hours now. I had a dress picked out already but wanted another. Tons of simple tees  
>and shorts. Then I got more dressy shirts and pants as well as skirts. A few hats. Shoes were done as well and jeans. Now I just had to pick which dress.<p>

"I like the light blue one best." He said. I nodded. I agreed with him as well. It was simpler but cute still. "Are you done here?"

"Yup I just have to go pay." I hung up the darkblue one and went to pay. Once paid for I looped my arm through Randy's and then interlinked out hands inside  
>his rather large pockets in his mesh shorts.<p>

"So are you having a boy or girl?" I asked him finnally. He went with Sam earlier today. I stayed back and slept the while time. I didn't want to over think while he was gone. About two hours after he left he took me out to lunch in a local park. He was tense and kissed me quite a lot. So I figured Sam stressed him out alot.

"A little girl." He said quietly and squeezed my hand.

"That's good to hear. Congrats." I said leaning over and tiptoeing up to kiss his cheek. Being supportive was hard but I was happy for him. Only him.

"Thanks." he said flatly. "So tomorrow night instead of staying the whole week I think we're going to get out of this town and drive to Fresno." Randy pushed a door open and let go of my hand to hold it open. I stepped forward and held open the next set of doors.

"If that's what you want to do..." I said. "Wait is the WWE in Cali right now?"

"Yep staples Center dearie." he said.

"Tonight can we go see Steph and Paul?" I smiled.

"Sure. I have to let Vince know first though. If you want to we can stop by now on the way to the hotel." Randy unlocked the trunk of the car and putt my vairous bags in the back. I set my one in the back and hugged his waist resting my chin on his chest while looking up at him.

"Well lets go do it then." I smiled. He nodded and kissed my forehead before we each went out seperate ways to get into his rental jeep.

"So have you guys decided on a name yet?" I asked. He gave me the 'drop the subect look' before pulling out of our parking spot. I shook my head and he  
>sighed.<p>

"Not sure. Sam says she wants to name her Aryanna but I think thats a mouthful. I'm undecided yet. Its still a shock." Randy said getting onto the main drag. "But if Sam wants to name her that then let her. I'll pry only seeher once every couple months if I'm lucky." he said quietly. He was stressed out over this whole trip. I noticed he wasn't sleeping either. His eyes were getting dark and he quit shaving on a regular basis. Although I liked his scruffy look right now, dispite it coming in in patches but it'll even out eventually.

"Aryanna is pretty though." I had to admit. Randy nodded.

"Take out my phone and you can see a picture of her ultrasound." He said. I reached into his front pocket and grabbed his phone.

"What's the lock code?" I asked.

"1234. Kept it simple." he smirked. I rolled my eyes and unlocked it.

"You know that makes it pointless having a phone lock." I commented and went into his photo gallery. Finding a few snapshots I saw the tiny hand that was seemingly the only part of his daughter showing up.

"At first that's all we saw." he laughed. I jumped to the next picture and it showed her from the side. "Then she came into view. Thats the only two pictures Sam allowed." Randy said. I nodded and locked his phone. Putting it on the center consoul I sighed. He pulled into the backstage parking lot and drove past a few busses with the superstars plastered on the side.

"Can you grab my tag I.D. Out of my bag in the back. He stopped and told the gaurd one moment. I unbuckled and leaned into the back. Grabbing his I.D. Out of the front pocket I handed it to him. The gaurds saw the I.D. And let him through. Finding a parking spot he took a deep breath.

"Will you be okay finding someone to hang with while I talk with Vince?" he asked. I nodded and smiled. "Okay." he leaned over and kissed me quick.

Hopping out of the car I walked beside him a moment before scooting around and jumping onto his back. Laughing he shifted me and carried me inside.

"Hey Randy."

"Nice to see you Orton."

"Welcome back guys."

Eaxh superstar or Diva commented or waved as we passed. It was nice to be in the enviroment again. "Ria!" I squealed seeing the redhead in leopard print on one glove on ordeal to match walking down the hall with Punk who had his hair pulled back and a few strands hanging down. Smiling she let go of his hand and rushed over. I hopped down and met her halfway. Hugging her we instantly began talking.

"Are you back?" she asked. i nodded. "We should go shopping then."

"I just came from shopping." I said. Randy snaked an arm around my waist. Leaning into his side I smiled. "Bummer well I'll see you later. I have to run." Maria said.

She turned to Phil and said some gumble of words before dragging him off. He waved to us as he was dragged off. Once they were out of sight I turned in Randy's arms.

"So what are we gunna do now since my people to hang with just ran off?" I asked. He smirked and licked his lower lip before leaning down and kissing me gently. If he was to keep up this I was surely going to pass out. Personally i think he's never kissed me this much in one day but then agian I wasn't going to complain. Between the kisses and being constantly close to him I really didn't mind. It was comforting and relaxing for both of us.

"Now that's out of the way. You can come to Vince's office. Steph and hunter will be across the hall from there so you can chill there for a little bit." He said.

"Sounds like a plan." I tip toed up and kissed him again.

"Alright Orton that's enough." I heard Paul from behind me. Pulling away I turned and rushed over to hug him. He greeted me with a wide warm smile and open arms. I felt like a little girl again as he lifted me up in the huge bear hug. Setting me down I turned and hugged Steph lightly.

"Missed you." I said as she hugged me and patted my shoulder before pulling away.

"What are you up to?" she asked returning to Paul's side. Randy just slung an arm around my waist and Paul gave him a look. Randy slid his arm up onto my shoulders and Paul gave an approving nod. I rolled my eyes. You would think he would be used to this by now but I guess the protective gaurdian uncle still hadn't worn off even after months of us dating.

"Just going to see Vince about a few things then pry turning in for the night after we grab something to eat." Randy replied. I nodded and smiled. we visited with them for a bit before Randy departed to see Vince. I hung out and vented to Steph about all the Sam things that were bugging me. I was happy to have Steph around she was like a second mother now or an older big sister.

"Well everything will be okay dear." Steph said resting a hand on my knee. "Paul is worried if you can't tell too. That's why he's being so over protective again."

"I noticed." I sighed. " Try to tell him that he does have to worry. Little Lizzy is doing just fine." I gave a light smile and she nodded. We talked a bit more until Randy came back in. Keys in hand he said goodnight to everyone. I hugged my uncle before leaving hand in hand with Randy.

"So what's the keys for?"

"Babe I got us a bus." He reminded me. I smiled.

"So no more flights?" I was happy for that. Very Very happy. He nodded. "You mister deserve a suprise." I smirked nowing just what to do once we got back to the bus. His eyebrows shot up befor ehe smiled.

A/N okay I guess this chappy coudl have been better but I have just hit a writer's block again. Bare with me. I'll get over it by the end of the week hopefully.


	38. Stress

"So what are you going to have?" Maria asked again for the third time. I sighed and rested my head in my hand. I loved her to death but she was terrible at reading body language.  
>But her being oblivious was the least of my worries when rumors and the media were tearing Randy and I a new one. It was a wonder sitting in the little buffet we were in I wasn't called a homewreaker or Randy a no good baby daddy.<br>"A little girl." Randy said.  
>"Can we just go get food and drop this convo?" I asked. My voice was harsh and sharp. Maria looked a bit shocked at my slight snap. "Sorry I'm just stressed." I apologized.<br>"It's alright." she said. Her and Phil got up to go get thier fill of food.  
>"What do you want?" Randy asked.<br>"I'm not hungry anymore." I said and rested my face in my palms. Randy rubbed my back and kissed my temple before getting up.  
>I sighed,this stress was getting to me. Randy Phil and Maria all returned. "Aren't you hungry?" Phil asked. I shook my head. "Okay a chicagian without hunger?" he glanced to Randy. "That's not normal."<br>"Who said she was normal." Randy jeered glancing down at me with a smirk. I elbowed him and he pulled my chair closer to him. Holding out a forkful of zitti for me. I opened up my mouth and he carefully gave me some to eat.  
>"True but I know Chicago crazy too, she's sick." Phil smiled when I stuck my tounge out in his direction.<br>"Oh leave the poor girl alone."Maria said picking through her plate of food.  
>"Thank you." I smiled and began eating off of Randy's plate. He rolled his eyes and accused me of jacking his food. He wasn't going to eat it all anyways with him getting back on track for his matches and all.<br>We finished up eating and headed back to his tour with my feet on his lap while watching some of the olympics I relaxed a little.  
>"So has Sam bugged you tonight?" I asked. She had wanted Randy to come back to L.A. but time after time he told her he'd see her in 10 weeks. He had work to do and until it was close to her due date he didn't want to be bothered unless it was important.<br>"Not really I think you tearing her a new one last night straightened her out." Randy replied. I smirked. Sam called at 3 this morning and I grabbed Randy's phone from him and told her to go shove her head where the sun doesn't shine and to leave us alone. Then I hung up and threw his phone across the room into the hamper. Lastly I dragged Randy back to bed and sleep.  
>"I still feel pretty proud about that." I smiled.<br>"You did look pretty hot all angry."Randy smirked. I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious. Actually I think I want you all angry again. Let's talk Sam."  
>"Randy." I said.<br>"You started the Sam talk."  
>"And I'm ending it." I said quickly. Standing up and streching I decided I should shower. I was tired too and well felt like I could sleep all the way to San Diego.<br>Once I was done showering I towel dried my hair and body then changed into Randy's tee and a pair of panties. Quickly bundling everything up and tossing it into the hamper I walked back out into the main room. Randy was shirtless now and lounging across the couch. One foot rested on the ground. A hand tucked behind his head and his eyes were fixed on the Tv. Now fixed on me as I walked across the room and got a drink. Putting ice cubes in a glass and sticking my hand under the water waiting for the colder water I almost shreiked at hands resting on my hips. Then the brushing my hair off my shoulder replaced by the light pressure of his head calmed me down.  
>"You smell nice." He said lightly. Filling my glass up and taking a sip I smiled. "You seem tense though." I took another sip. Reaching up I ran my han across his cheek and let it drop to his arms around my waist.<br>"And?" I wasn't fallowing him. Once my glass hit the counter lightly I was scooped up.  
>"I'm going to fix that." Randy smirked carrying me part way. The hall was narrow so he turned and sat me down before pulling me closer to the bedroom. Once in the clear I was pushed to the bed in one swift movement. Letting out a small gasp he smirked down at me and shut the door behind him.<br>I pulled myself up more of the bed. He licked his lips again and locked the door. Letting himself fall he caught himself with his arms. Straddling my waist he shut the blinds and then kissed me again.  
>Running a hand down my waist he reached the hem of my shirt, well his shirt. Inching it upwards he pulled his lips away from mine and trailed them across my skin. I groaned in protest and he chuckled lightly. Working the shirt up over my head. My arms and hands slipped through and ran up and down his body. His hand gripped ahold of my hip and he kissed me again.<br>Randy worked his tounge into my mouth and bit my lower lip lightly. Meanwhile his hand dipped between my thighs and I tensed lightly breifly. He stroked me gently before pulling away and slipping my panties off. I reached his shorts and boxers. Slipping them off all in the same amount of time. Before I knew it all of the stress from the past few days was released in one huge burst of passion.  
>Sighing as I laid sprawled out on his chest he pulled me up for another small kiss. "I wish it were you." he said softly. I sat up slightly and raised a brow.<br>"What?" I asked.  
>"Instead of Sam. I wish it were you getting ready to be a mom." he explained and I relaxed laying back down. All I did was nod and sigh.<br>"Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

I asked. Randy nodded and pulled a blanket up over us. We kissed a few more times before I fell asleep spwarled across his chest.

Dreaming of my parents and a few other various memories I woke up suddenly. My head hurt but had a weird tingling sensation. I remembered. Everything. Everything I did forget I now had. Smiling i fell back onto the bed and curled up.

A/N Still a bit of writers block so i guess this was just a filler chappy. Review if you wish. Currently im so obsessed with my co-writes I am like so focused on thoses storylines and obsessed with Punk right now...Hopefully seeing Randy in the ring more will get me back in the groove. Anyways one shot up tomrorrow night? Or early morning.


	39. Ferris Wheels

Oh my gosh I am exhausted but I'm spending now to gt a chapter up. I have worked the fair all week doing 12+ hr shifts. I now know how Sean feels Anyways enjoy and I'm sorry for the late update. Hope this one is good and to your liking, review pez

Chapter 39 August-

6 weeks till due date (of sam)

"So where are we going and why do I have to be up at this ungodly hour?" I asked as we rode in the rental along the highway. We were in upstate New York for the week touring the Albany area for a few shows for Randy.

"Its 11 dear." he said glancing over to me and back to the road. "You just relax, I promise you'll have fun." I smiled and leaned forward to undo my sandles to kick them off.

"Can you rub my back? Its kinda sore from the other day still." I said remembering the two hour workout I started up doing again while Randy was working out too.

Randy smiled and reached over with his right hand to rub my shoulders. His gently kneeding motions loosened alot of the knots in my neck and back.

"Geez Honey you sure you want to get back into working out? You have knots up the wazoo." he said pressing his thumb into my spine in a circle.

"Of course. I miss being in the gym anyways." I said closing my eyes and sighing.

"Hows it feeling?" he asked after a few moments.

"Better." I said and he stopped. I sat up and leaned over to kiss the side of his neck, his hand rested on my thigh. "Thank you." I said softly resting my head on his shoulder.

He shifted his arm and put it around my waist. Unbuckled my seat belt and pulled me into the center of the bench seat. He proceeded to buckle me up again with the center seat belt all while driving and not swerving.

"You're talented." I commented and looked up at him.

"I'm driving a straight line, not all that difficult babe." he smirked before passing someone. I closed my eyes and settled into his side feeling lost in my serenity. He on the other hand ran a hand up under my skirt I wore.

Randy teased and caressed my inner thighs and stroked my sweet spot through my panties in one lage circut. Only to have his hand run up under my shirt and bra to pay attention to my breasts causeing me to gasp a few times.

Tired of being teased I kissed the side of his neck and dragged my teeth across his skin before nipping his earlobe and tangling my fingers through his shortened buzzed off hair at the nape of his neck.

My other hand pressed and rubbed against his manhood through his jeans. "Elizabeth." He was warning me that this was going to get messy if I continued.

Pulling my hand away I focused on kissing and nipping his neck and collar bone.

Inching my hand up under his shirt to trace his abs and feel his tense up. Randy rubbed me still through my panties causing me to loose my concentration. Then he pushed them aside and dipped his finger inside.

He pulled out and began stroking once again before he dipped in and thrusted further bringing me closer to my edge. I scratched his belly as I clenched my hand into a ball. Burryingmy face into the crook of his neck and sighing.

I heard him chuckle and he must have been able to see still because he kissed the bare shoulder on my one shouldered top and then kissed my neck as he sped up his thrusts slipping another finger inside. His thumb working furiously strokeing me.

"Had enough yet?" Randy said softly and slowed up. I couldn't reply but I was so turned I had to have release. Griding against his hand he slipped another finger in and worked me to my climax.

Crying out I clamped down on his shoulder and rode out my passion. He pulled away and resumed driving like nothing happened. I dozed off and woke up awhile later by Randy shifting and the car turning off. Sitting up I streached.

"Are we here?" I asked.

"Yep." he said climbing out. Offering me a hand i slid out and stood up fixing myself in the reflection on the car. Thats when the sweet smell hit me. Turning to Randy I threw my arms around his neck.

"You brought me to the fair?" I squeeled.

"Yeah. I havn't been to one in a while so I figured it would be nice." Randy smiled.

"C'mon let's go." he said and I let go of his neck and he grabbed ahold of my hand. We quickly paid to get in and walked in. The crowd wasn't overly large yet and only a few people waved out way, well Randy's way.

"So what's first? Rides or animals or games...?" I asked as we walked down the main path.

"If you want we'll go see the animals." he suggested. I nodded and we walked quickly only stopping for a little girl who wanted her picture with Randy. Arriving at the first barn we walked inside. Cows filled the barn.

"Awh look at the baby." I said pointing to the small brown at white calf laying down in the hay. Squatting down I reached out and scratched his head gently. Thats pretty much how the cow visit went. I had to pet each and every one before I left.

"Finally the horses." Randy commented as we walked alongside the barn.

"Oh my gosh I feel so small." I said as we walked closer up to a huge black draft horse. He stuck his head out as Randy held out his hand and lowered it.

"He's not that big hun." Randy said as he scratched his forehead. I rubbed my fingers across his velvetly soft nose. Glancing down I smiled.

"He stole your name." I said. Randy looked at me oddly and glanced down before shaking his head.

"Well at least I know he's a stud then." Randy said. I laghed and we moved onto more horses.

"Randy there's a baby in there." I said softly but loud enough for him to hear down the road. Kneeling down I gazed in at the foal laying in the hay.

"Yep the little guy was born this morning." A man came up to me and smiled. Randy moved to my side and gazed in.

"He's very pretty." Randy commented.

"Thank you. His mother is a beast herself. Feel free to look more I have to be going though." the guy said and walked off after refilling the bucket of food.

"I want a horsie Randy." I pouted and looked over at him.

"Yeah me too but we can't have one." he sideways smiled. I shrugged. "We'll just visit horsies alot okay?" he smiled. I nodded and leaned over to peck his lips.

Getting our fill of animals and weird animal smells we headed back to the main part of the fair. "Win me a stuffed bear." I said as we walked into the game section. Every vendor kept up yelling things to get us to play.

"I'm not very good at games." Randy protested. I stopped walking and pouted. Pushing my lower lip out and batting my eyes.

"Please Randall." I said softly but sweetly. "Please get me a bear."

"And if I don't." he gave in already but was teasing anyways. I smirked sweetly and moved closer to him and kissed his chin. "Get me a bear?" He sighed and kissed my forehead.

"Yes of course." Randy smiled. I jumped lightly and pointed to a dart game. The wall was lined with balloons of all diffrent colors. He would have to dart 4 balloons in order to win me a bear.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yup." I nodded and we walked over. Randy gave the guy five bucks

. "Pop four balloons and win this little lady a prize." the guy said handing over five darts. Randy took aim and threw them one by one only getting two.

"Try again for 2 dollars and I'll give you six darts. Get three balloons and you'll get any prize here." Randy looked down at me and I smiled.

"Be glad I love you." he smiled and paid the man. Again he missed and only got two.

"I think he needs help." I commented and smiled. Winking at the man and smirking I was trying my best to get another shot for Randy to get me the bear.

"Here go at it again because you're very pretty." the guy said. Randy rolled his eyes and took another try this time he threw the darts furiously at the balloons and stared down the dart guy.

Once he popped five balloons he shifted his eyes my way and smirked. Throwing the last one and popping it. "Okay pick a prize." The guy said. I pointed to the black bear with a heart patterned bowtie around his neck.

Grabbing me one he handed it to me and I said thank you. Randy just nodded and led me off into a building full of vendors.

"You didn't want to win." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Not really because those games are scams, but then he got on my nerves." Randy said. I nodded and spotted a jewelry standy. Running my fingers over the pendents I spotted a dark grey green one with a blue flash through it.

"How much is this one?" I asked.

"That is 35, its called Labadorite." a lady said nicely.

"Can I have this?" I asked Randy. He smiled and nodded pulling out his wallet. Paying and thanking the people Randy helped me put it on.

"It looks good on you." he commented. I smiled and we walked through out the fair all day. Eventually night came and we rode tons of rides. I screamed my head off on most of them.

Lastly we went up on the ferris wheel while I got on Randy talked to the operator and smiled. Getting on with me I sat next to him and he put his arm around my waist.

"Did I ever tell you I hate hieghts?" I said ignoring as we raised higher up in the sky.

"I'll make sure you don't notice the hieght." Randy pulled me in for a kiss. I smiled against his lips and kissed him back before pulling away and gazing out at the fair. It was pretty actually at night, not as scary as riding in the day.

We went around a few times before stopping at the tippy top. Randy pulled me in for one last kiss befire he scooted away and swllowed hard.

"Elizabeth I have thought about us for quite some time and we have survived some crazy times." he smiled. I gave him a questioning look. "After everything I know that you are the other half of me and that's why I am asking you this." he slid off the bench and onto the floor of the kart. Smiling he took my left hand.

Pulling out a box I almost fainted. "Elizabeth James Marie Taylor will you marry me?" he asked slipping the ring onto my hand. I brought my free hand up to my face and gazed at the band studded with One lager diamond and three on each side going from medium to smaller.

Wiping the tears from my eyes I nodded and put my arms around him. "Yes Randy." I squeaked and he chuckled moving up to the bench and hugging me closely.

"I love you." he said softly and I kissed him again. I felt butterflies flutter in my tummy and I felt 15 again getting my first kiss from the man of my dreams only I was 19.

It was really sweet how he did this too and he was sweet about it. Making sure everything worked out easily. I couldn't wait to let the rest of my close circle of family and friends know but first that would have to be discussed with Randy. How would Hunter react? How would his family react? What about Sam?

We kissed all the way down and got off. The guy running the ride congradulated up and moments later as we were walking off it was annouced over the speakers. The crowds clapped and we hurried out before anyone noticed who they meant by Randy and Elizabeth.

The ride back to the hotel I slept and Randy carried me inside. Laying me down I sighed and sat up. Yawning I smirked. Randy was faceing the mirror on the wall and was taking off his watch carefully as he prepped to get ready for bed. We had to leave early morning for NYC for Summerslam.

Smirking at him in the mirror he glanced up then down and back up. I grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it up over my head. The diamond in my ring sparkled in the dim light of the lamp that was lip next to him. Casting a dim glow over me.

Biting my lip I stood up and slipped my skirt off. Going up behind him he glanced to his right over his shoulder as I reached him. Running my hands up under his shirt I kissed across his shoulders. Inching his shirt upwards I took it off him and smiled. Dipping my hands under his waistline I pulled him back. Walking around the front of him I pushed him down onto the end of the bed and straddled his waist. Smirking I kissed him on the night carried on there from there.

Happily starting another new chapter in our lives. 

Review guys :)


	40. Release

**OKKKAYY I know I normally put a note at the bottom but I just wanted to say I am uber sorry for the month long wait. I just ended up busy with school. Three funerals and a wedding as well as Sean's neice being born. My 17th birthday. College visits and getting Sean from soccer practice. Work and a buncha other stufff I have been wiped out BUT I am back. Ready to rock and roll...or rumble I should say? Anyways enough of my babble.**

**Hope to have more up soon. Review please but I understand if you don't since I hadn't updated in forever.**

_**In other news**_

**I have a WattPad Account. **_: /user/xtrippyx3x3_****

**So far I have a Punk/ OC/ John Cena story on there and one of my personal original stories. So you can check me out there they have a website (click the link) and apps for the Apple products as well as Android. So check them out too. Hm.**

** Oh and I have another story on FF an EDGE dedicated one with a few other romances. Also going to attempt slash in there too between some people I wouldn't expect but they are in there.**

**-FORBIDDEN **_When they meet on a plane will something be planted? But what about siblings? Friends? Exes? and even rumors? When something is so forbidden isn't it so much more fun to tempt it anyways or will everyone be bit by the Viper? Orton, Ziggler, Kelly Kelly(OC based), Adam (edge), Cena, Mickie, Phil, AJ, Beth, Bryan, and more. ** I OWN NOTHING. M for future chapters**_

**_Its an Edge/OC/Cena story and maybe Randy and Punk will be thrown in there too not really sure yet. Anyways enjoy the rest of this chappy. Love you guys._**

"You're so tense. Why?" I asked kneeling behind Randy and rubbing his shoulders with my thumbs. I knew why he was tense but he had to vent. So asking what was wrong was the only reasonable way for him to do so.

"Just we have to go to L.A. to deal with Sam." He said quietly. He had looked over the texts from her over and over again for days. How she was so excited to see him and invite thier baby into the world. Okay he was happy about that but wished it was me in that position not her. She also 'slipped up' and said she loved him. I didn't take that lightly.

I wrapped my arms around his chest and leaned into his back. "Just remember that you're going to meet your daughter. You aren't there for Sam. You're there for you." I said. He was silent. He kissed my cheek and let his head hang low. Randy wasn't going to say anymore.

Sighing I got up and gathered my clothes for the day. I was due to meet Ria in an hour, of which I was already behind schedule. I showered, got dressed, ate and headed out after giving Randy a quick kiss. All the while I drove I couldn't stop worrying about L.A. Tomorrow I would be withing strangling distance of Sam but I had to keep my cool. Do you know how hard that is? To keep it cool with someone you loathe with every bone in your body? Yet you deal with it cause you're in love with someone who is involved with her. Yep that was my frame of mind.

Randy wanted me at the hospital with him even thought I thought it would be wiser for me to stay in a nearby hotel room. Pulling into a parking lot I got out after putting my large shades on. People had began to reconise me with the sudden announcement of our engagement two weeks ago on RAW. Paul had taken it perfectly fine. Apparently Randy had went to him a few weeks before he proposed and got permission. So really the whole over protectiveness was for more than just Randy being caught cheating. Paul was scared of me growing up and his niece was becoming a big girl. not the tiny tot that he used to twirl around and hang upside down. The whole ordeal was a huge relief. One less stress in my life.

Still Sam had me worried.

The next day in the hotel room in L.A. I stood there unpacking our clothes. Trying to busy myself and not think about Sam. What was going to happen when thier daughter was here or if Randy was going to run off with her. All of these things I had worried about for the whole plane ride. Randy slept but I just couldn't. Things were finally getting to me, I just was stuck in this rut and I didn't know what to do.

Sighing I fell back onto the bed. Just as I did that I got a text from Randy. He was with Sam looking at the maternity ward, I was invited to go but I said I would reather stay out of the way and let them do thier thing. It wasn't my place. Randy thought otherwise, his view was that I was his fiance, part of his life and will be part of his child's therefore I belonged.

- Hey babe I'm heading back now. You doing alright there?

I sighed and sent back a simple Kay and I'm fine. I really didn't know how I felt. I set my phone on the bedside table and just stared up at the ceiling. Why did this have to happen? Wasn't Randy smart enough not to..wait Elizabeth rethink that.. my inner voice scolded. Reminding me that it wasn't his fault he was sad and got drunk. Wasn't his fault Sam sneaked in and had sex with him. It wasn't his fault. Not at all.

I laid down and dozed off only for my eyes to spring open when the door clicked over as it unlocked. Randy creeped in and smiled seeing me. I sat up and leaned against the headboard pulling me knees up to my up to my chest and resting my head on top of them.

"How'd it go?" I asked lightly. Randy un buttoned his plaid button up shirt. Fumbling with the buttons infront of the large mirror.

"Good. Its a nice place." he replied. He was looking at me in the mirror now. "How did you do here?"

"Fine. I got everything unpacked." I said picking at a string on my jeans that had caught my attention. It distracted me enough to not even notice Randy. He was now inches away from me. Shirtless and reaching for my face, that was what had gotten my attention.

"You sure?" He asked. I nodded and gave a small smile. His thumb ran across my cheek. "You are so strong Elizabeth." he said softly with a smile making me smile myself. I leaned forward and fell into him. He leaned back and we were now laying down. Him underneath me and looking up at me as I looked down at him.

He was smirking and studying my face with his blue orbs. Looking at the top of my face and to the lower side and to the right and left. He was caressing my face gently in one hand and I twisted to kiss his plam before sighing and raising my brows.

"What's that face for?" He laughed lightly.

"I dunno what are you staring at me for?" I asked. He shrugged and pulled me downwards to kiss me. It was gentle and soft despite the clear roughness of his work and how he was calloused on his hands. He was sweet and soft though. I pulled away for a moment but he just moved to kiss my neck and his hands traveled up under my shirt and rubbed my lower back then down around my butt underneath my sweatpants.

I pulled his face back to mine and he pulled me on top of him. I froze up from suddenly being moved but his tongue licking my lower lip had me kissing him back. It was if I hadn't kissed him in ages. Which in a way was correct. For the past month or so we hadn't been really close in any sexual way but pecks on the lips here or forehead and cuddling together at night. We both had been stressed and worried. I was trying to focus on wedding plans to keep my mind off Sam but that was so difficult with Randy getting calls and constantly being stressed over it. Not to mention the rumor mill had strung my name and smashed it into the dirt as well as Randy's. That had us mobbed all the time and people calling me some cruel things. Like home wrecker and baby daddy steeler.

Again the sudden movement pulled me from my thoughts. Randy now was holding himself up above me. I closed my eyes as he took the lead, and kissed down my neck and downward then looked up at me from my core and kissed along my stomach inch by inch as he peeled my shirt off and over my head. I pull him in for another kiss and bit his lower lip before he sucked on mine.

Squeezing my hip and then running his fingers up my thigh and then down the inside before reaching underneath the band and rubbing me lightly through my panties. He pulled away from me and rounded back onto his heels. Pulling my sweatpants off and tossing them across the room. I giggled as he grabbed my sides lightly and kissed me in random places. My eyes rolled back and I sighed.

He kissed the hollow behind my ear and then spoke softly. "I love you. I need you. I miss you." in my ear and kissed me full on again. All the while rubbing me with his hand. Pulling my panties to the side he inserted a finger and stroked me again. I groaned into his mouth, begging him to just settle down the lust that was coursing through my veins. The heat that was awakening a bundle of bees in my gut and the hitch in my breath.

Randy continued to tease me and I felt his manhood grow against my knee. I zoned out in the sexual frenzy and began coming out of it while sprawled across his chest. "Randy?" I asked softly and my voice cracked.

"Hm?" he said in response as if he himself were just about to sleep.

"I love you." I mumbled or attempted to.

"Go to sleep." he said pulling the blanket up around us and I felt him kiss my forehead. My eyes fluttered shut and I slept. I drempt of nothing. Not a single dream nor nightmare. It was peaceful and I felt light. Weightless as I drifted in the darkness. Waking up from the sudden coolness hitting my side. I jolted up and held my head from a head rush.

"Lizzy I have to go." he said. "You can come with me. I want you to." he said. I felt him leaning into me. I opened my eyes and he was pulling on a pair of pants. It took me a moment but I soon realized what was going on. I quickly hugged him around the neck and kissed his cheek before getting up and getting dressed. Now I know I said I wasn't going to go but after what happened however long ago.

He wasn't going to be out of my sight. In dragon breath's sight at all except for when he needed to be.

We were dressed in a matter of minuets. well pry half an hour all together. It was kinda hard for either of us to stay off each other It was like we were frenzied teens hurrying to sneak back home before sunrise. Not wanting to get caught together or wanting to get in trouble.

"You ready?" he asked as we stood in the doorway about to leave. I nodded. I was no wheres near ready.

He must have seen the worry in my eyes and he pulled my chin up. "I am only yours and forever yours." he picked up my hand that was adorned with the engagement ring. "I promise you that. " Randy was serious and loving in his words. I nodded and swallowed. He kissed me one last long sweet time before we left.

_Help me._ was all I could keep thinking on the way there while I was leaned into Randy's arm as he drove to the hospital.


	41. Erica and Jake

Once in the hospital parking lot I began getting ready to go in. Grabbing my bag and phone i threw in the back seat. Unbuckling and arranging my hair. Busying myself and hiding my nervousness until hands clasped over mine digging through my bag for a hairtie. "Thank you." Randy said softly causing me to look up.

"What for?" I asked. He smiled and moved to pull me into a peck on the lips.

"Being strong for me." was all he said before turning serious and leading me inside. Randy led me into a spare empty room.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to our condo." he said lightly trying to lighten the was stable and just having contractions. The doctors said the baby was hours away. Of course Randy was tired, worn out, and I was tired too. So he asked for a room. He was given one as long as they didn't end up needing it.<p>

Walking in and laying down on the bed it felt like laying on a board. It was firm, too firm and I would without a doubt wake up cramped. Randy shut the door and slipped off his shirt. Laying it out on the other bed he leaned over and gave me a kiss.

I smiled and pulled away. "Let's sleep? One I'm too tired and two this is a hospital." I pointed out.

"Very true. Scoot over. We're sharing this rock." he said. I sighed and rolled onto my side. The bed sunk and arms wrapped around me pulling my back into his chest. "Sleep tight." he said lightly in my ear.

The sudden coolness across my back and then the pressure on my temple quickly had me rolling over to see Randy stretching out. "She's here." It took me a moment to understand before I nodded. "Well almost. Sam wants me. I'll be back soon. Get some sleep kay? " he said hoarsely still half asleep. "I love you." he leaned over me and kissed me a long while before pulling away

. Being too tired to protest I quickly dozed off waking up to light shining in my eyes. Sitting up I got up and looked around. Food had been placed on the side table and a note.

_'Feeding Erica Marie Orton. Cute name ay? I came back and laid down with you, you were out cold though. I didn't spend all night with Sam. Um phone is on the table.' I glance over to the table and saw it. 'Look on there. There is a few pictures of Erica and I. She's an Orton. Anyways got you waffles with whip cream and ice cream in the feeezer across the room. Choclate sauce is there too and strawberries. Didn't have time to run and get blueberries before I was called to feed Erica. Well hopefully I'll be eating with you but if not i love you and ill return soon. Enjoy love.'_

Smiling softly I got up and began to grab the various items out of the fridge and freezer. Piling them high onto my two large waffles I smiled at my creation. It was one I would have to work off from the massive amount of calories I was about to eat. My tummy gurgled and I sighed. Obeying its commands I began to chow down slowly. Enjoying my food. Thinking about everything including the painful kink in my neck from the hospital bed.

Mostly though I was thinking about Randy and how I was really happy for him. Erica. It was simple and sweet much better than Sam's original name for her. I knew he was thrilled too but he would tone it down around myself. Which just made me feel in the way. Chewing away and watching brids and the city slowly wake up I relaxed. Finishing I got up and cleaned my mess up before leaving and heading for the cafeteria. I wanted coffee or a frappichino. Some sort of caffine to wake myself up more than I already was.

When I returned to the room Randy was just sitting down with Erica.

"Hey hun look who I brought." he was beeming. Joyful and happy. Leaning against the nearby heater I looked at the small form tucked in the crook of his arm. A tiny pink hat and white blanket around her. I would guess she was in a pink outfit too.

"I guess you were right. She does look like an Orton." I smiled. Randy stroked the palm of Erica's small hand and she gripped onto it. She was still red and blue and dappled with white film. Randy looked up at me and smiled. It wasn't his usual smile but a fatherly loving smile.

"Yeah. Lets hope she doesn't have the Orton Charm." he chuckled and looked back down to her. "Well I should pry get her back to the nursery. You want to go with me?" he asked standing up slowly and carefully. Never would I imagine him moving so slowly, but I guess Erica changed him.

"Yeah I'll go with you." I said looping my finger through his belt loop on his jeans. He led me down the hall and to the maternity ward and then to the nursery. Handing over Erica to a nurse he turned to me and Pulled me close to his side.

"So how's Sam doing?" He gave me a look. He knew how uncomfortable it was for me to talk about her but I really did care in a weird way. She had brought hm this happiness, he was happy now. Not so stressed like he had been for the past few months.

"Recovering. She knows I'm leaving town tonight. Work is calling afterall well my in-laws." he said chipperliy.

"Thats good. How is Paul and Steph? I havn't heard from them in ages." I said changing the subject. What I said wasn't exactly true because I had been sending a few texts on and off all week but nothing major.

"Good. Paul misses you. Steph says I need to get your ass back and mine back in the ring." he joked. We grabbed our few items out of the room and headed to the hotel then to the airport. We had to catch a flight to Chicago. Thats when I was reminded.

"Randy!" I squeaked slapping his arm as we stood in line. Randy caught my wild swings and peered down at me.

"Elizabeth. Honey I'm right here. What's wrong?" he ased smirking. I stuck my tounge out.

"We can go to my house in Chicago." I said happily. "Its not entirely anything special but its my space." I smiled up at him and pushed our tangled hands to his chest.

"Well either way it beats the bus and hotel rooms." he chuckled loking down at me lovingly. I nodded and rested my cheek against his chest. Making our way through the line and onto the plane I slept on Randy's shoulder while he watched Sports-center things. I wasn't interested in any of that. Waking up on my own when we landed I wildly streached out only to have my hands caught from flailing.

"Try not to give me a concussion before we get to the arena." Randy said lightly. Smiling I nodded and fallowed him hand in hand off the plane. Waiting for us was Randy's rental car. A sleek black Chrysler 300. Climbing in I situated myself before turning on the heat and that included the heated seats. It was heaven. Randy got in and drove us away from the airport.

"So we have awhile before I have to be in the arena so do you just want to go to your place?" he asked looking over at me.

"If you want to." I said. He nodded and I told him the address. Punching it into the gps he drove there. I on the other hand sung all the way there weather or not I knew the song. I would have known them all if Randy hadn't kept switching it to a rock station every thirty seconds I started another song. This only made Randy annoyed and laugh as I butchered his songs.

"Okay so this is it?" he asked. I nodded and climbed out looking at the large building full of various suites stacked on top of each other Mine was on the top floor and took up the whole top floor. Digging out my key card I went to the main desk and checked in. Gathered the heap of mail and led randy to my space. When the doors Opened up I led him down the hallway to my front door.

"Okay it's not much but it is all the space I needed." I unlocked the door and it clicked. Opening it up I backed up more and then steped out of the way to let Randy in.

"Its very you." he said quickly. He was right. It was very sleek. The kitchen was all stainless steel and marble counters. The furniture was mainly black leather and the walls were a warming teal and grey. My two favorite colors. I shut the door and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Thank you. I have to tip Jake. He keeps the place really clean." Jake was one of the suites cleaners and I only allowed him inside to clean.

"I'm guessing Jake is your other boyfriend?" Randy joked. I slapped him in the back. "Defensive. You know if you wanted someone else all you had to do was tell me." That was another slap. He sighed. I began unpacking our few things and Randy made sure he had everything for his match and packed in his bag for the taxi that would be coming in an hour or so to pick us up.

A/N Filler chappy.

Enjoy. New one up soon. :) Review please?


	42. No Promises

Sitting on a crate backstage in an abandoned hallway I leaned into Randy's bare chest. He just informed me of what kind of match he was going to have against CM Punk and now John Cena. All three were top of the line and ready to fight. Randy and Punk were sure to be careful of each other but golden goose Cena was easily a rough fighter. Especially when it was a fall counts anywhere match. They could go anywhere and fight anywhere, all a brilliant plan from Vince McMahon himself. Worried was an understatement. I was scared for my future husband.

What if he got a bad enough concussion he went into coma. Then we'd never get married. Erica wouldn't have a father and I would be forever alone. Randy rubbed my back lightly knowing how stressed I was. He was sure he was going to be fine. Phil had his back and he had Phil's but what about Cena. No one was factoring in the third man but I was.

When my hands were being encased in two larger ones I opened my eyes and saw Randy's around mine moving them away from his waist where now pink crescent shapes shown up on his skin. I had dug into his skin with my nails, not thinking. What if this was the last moment I had with him before he got injured?

I felt a tear leak out and saw it drop onto Randy's hand.

He sighed and tipped my head up. Rubbing my cheeks with each thumb and resting one hand on my neck and the other on my waist. "Don't cry." he said softly. "I will be fine."

"Mister Orton." a stage hand said.

Randy glared at him and he slinked off. It was close to time to go according to the clock on the wall.

"But what if you aren't?" I mumbled. I felt like a three year old mumbling worries to my mother or teacher. I closed my eyes causeing more tears to leak out. I didn't want to be here crying but I couldn't help it. Some of this was built up from the past six months anyways. Randy kissed me softly, trying to urgently dispel any worries I had from my head.

He pulled me into him and I wrapped my arms around his waist as tightly as I could. The stagehand came back again and this time Randy scooped me up in his arms bridal style. Clearly intent on bringing me to the gorilla. I rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"Babe I'll be fine. I've done a ton of these matches." he said. Which didn't help at all. I just nodded and he put me down. Kissing me again gently until his music hit. Pulling away reluctantly he left. Turning I scanned the room and saw Phil.

"I have his back talk to Cena." Phil said to me pointing to the man drinking some cool water.

"Cena I have never talked to you but I'll make this short and sweet. You injure my soon to be husband and I swear to go you'll ten times worse." I said quickly. Phil grabbed my shoulders.

"I'll help." he said flatly. He and Cena didn't get along. That was a given to anyone and everyone who came across the two. "I'd listen to her Cena. She's a Chicagoan " Punk reminded before he had to go. "I'll keep an eye on him." he reminded me. I nodded and he left.

"I don't have any promises." John said before brushing past me. Boy oh boy he surely wasn't the nice guy everyone thought he was. He could just get up and under my skin even with in the first few moments of meeting him. Rolling my eyes I headed for the catering area to get comfort food and then to Randy's locker room.

Intent on watching the match till I couldn't any longer or till someone won.

Randy and Punk were talking in a corner and the announcers were talking about a possible two on one in the making. John was busy doing his usual entrance. I bit into the pear slice and pulled my knees up to my chest. The bell rang and Randy cracked his neck. From the front and behind of Cena the other two men charged him. Randy hitting him hard in the front and Punk kicking at his legs causing them to buckle.

Once Cena was on the mat Orton stomped away at Cena's limbs. Each and every muscle flexing and relaxing as he assaulted Cena. Punk reached under the ring and got a chair. Basically Randy and Phil beat the life out of Cena till they were what was left. The boys shoved Cena out of the ring and then clean fought each other.

Randy pretty much laid down for Punk. Phil needed the win anyways being Champ but Randy still hit the RKO off of Punk while the champ was celebrating. Then John got in and nailed him with the metal edge of the chair. Then jabbed Punk in the ribs. Randy didn't get up and they cut to commercial.

Getting up I rushed to Paul's. I had no idea where the medical area was but I knew he would.

"Sorry you can't go in there." A guard said to me when I got to the door.

"I'm his god daughter!"

"Sorry you do not have authorization." he said. I rolled my eyes turned to fake leaving before I charged the door. He stepped in front of me and my eyebrows shot up. Kneeing him in the groin he dropped, stepping over him I opened the door.

"Elizabeth-" Paul said happily before his eyes dropped.

"He wouldn't let me in." I explained and he shook his head.

"At least you can protect yourself." he laughed gesturing me in. I walked in and stood in the center of the room. "What's up?" he asked. I didn't see a tv in his room so it was clear he hadn't seen the match. By the looks of his desk he had been busy at work anyways.

"Cena knocked Randy out with a cheap shot I need-" a stage hand burst in.

"We need Randy's Fiance. He wants her now and won't let us check him out until-"

"Show me." I interrupted. He nodded and buzzed out of the room. I was hot on his tail and he led me down a bunch of hallways through a few doors and into a room that looked like a make shift medical room.

Randy was shoving away a bandage the a nurse was trying to put on his head.

"Just get me Elizabeth damn it." he was demanding. Ignoring me need to yell at him for being rude I Grabbed the bandage from the nurse.

"I've got it from here." I said softly. Randy relaxed as soon as he heard me. Looking at the gash I frowned. He'd need staples for the four inch gash. Dabbing a cloth in cleaning solution I dabbed his gash. I was guessing it stung because he winced alittle. "We have to bring you to the hospital." I said.

"I'll be fine." he insisted.

"Randall." I warned and he sighed. I wasn't messing around. This is exactly the sort of thing I was worried about earlier. "You should be checked for a concussion too."

"But then I have to in the ambulance." Randy grumbled.

"Phil will drive me to the hospital." I said seeing Phil walk into the room with an ice pack taped to his ribs.

"I will?" he asked smirking.

"Yes you will or you'll be getting your ass kicked next." I said. He pretended to look scared before pulling on his shirt.

"Ready when you are."

"Give us a moment." Randy suggested. He nodded.

"My rig is the first jeep on the right in the lot. Its white, has a buncha punk rock stickers on the back window." He said before leaving out the door.

Randy reached for me and pulled me around the front of him. "I'm sorry okay?" he said. Apologizing for something that wasn't even his fault.

"You are forgiven but Cena isn't." I grumbled. Cena would be getting an earful later. Maybe a slap or two or even end up like that guard.

"I'm okay with that. Vince already told the stage hand to tell me its him and I for the number one contenders spot for Punk next paperveiw." Randy said trailing off. I didn't want to hear it. He hugged me close before having to get into the ambulance and I headed for the white jeep. Phil turned down his music and unlocked the door for me.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded and climbed in. Once buckled Punk pulled out and we exited the arena.

"Is it true what Vince wants to do?" I asked him. He gripped the wheel and twisted his wrists slightly before nodding. I sighed and looked out the window.

"Be easy on him. He didn't know Cena was going to do that. I didn't know either." Punk explained trying to calm me.

"I know but I knew something was going to happen." I replied picking at a string on my jeans.

"Then why are you with a wrestler if you can't handle these injuries?" He asked me and pointed out a valuable point. He was right. If I didn't expect this I had no place to be by Randy's side.

"I don't know but you're right." I said looking over at him.

"By no means am I telling you to end it either. Randy loves you alot trust me I know. He wasn't this was with Sam or any of his brief girlfriends." Punk said.

I nodded. "I know and don't worry I love him equally if not more." I smiled lightly. "So how come Ria isn't around?" I asked noticing the chipper red head wasn't around.

"Uhm. We are on a break till we can figure out what to do." he said softly. I heard the pain in his voice and the feeling of his voice cracking was there too.

"Like?" "She has been moved to Smack down and I'm on RAW. We never see each other anymore." He said before swallowing. I nodded and dropped the subject. Watching the lights pass by as we crossed Chicago to get to the hospital the WWE was using as a primary hospital.

A/N Review

Next chappy Elizabeth and John have an interesting encounter. ;P the quicker you review the sooner it'll be up. :D

Happy Thanksgiving if you celebrate it. I'm excited for chocolate pie :)


	43. Emotions and Acceptance

"Let me in there!" I pounded on the trainer's room and yelled. "For fucks sake if someone doesn't-"

"What's wrong buttercup?" I heard from behind me. Turning I walked right up to the reason I was locked out of the trainer's room. I looked right up at him and his large frame. Straight into his blue eyes.

"Don't you speak to me." I growled.

John smirked and twirled a strand of my hair between his fingers. Looking right down at me with a sappy look. Fed up and pushed to the edge I shoved his hand away and smacked him across his smug face.I owed him more than that for tonight and the other week. Tonight, his first week back in action he'd attacked Randy middle of his match with Punk and knocked him off the top rope into the steel steps and from what the reporter said he has a dislocated shoulder. I heard him on and off swearing up a stormbin the trainer's room. Randy had even called for me but I was still locked out and I was beyond fed up and furious with the system. With Paul being gone for the week with buissness affairs, the place was being run by a fill in. He fallowed the rules and since I wasn't a superstar or injured I wasn't allowed in with Randy.

John tightened his jaw before slamming me against the wall. Holding my chin between his pointer and thumb. Making me look into his eyes.

"Don't do that again." he snarled.

"Or what?"

"Your boy toy will be hurt even worse." he smirked. "Actually do it, I'd love to hurt him more." I set my jaw and was thinking of how I was going to get out of this situation.

"What do you even want from me?" I asked. He laughed at me lightly.

"I want Randy out of the title line up and the only way I can do that is mess with you both." He said running a hand up my thigh and under my shirt. "Including doing what I want." he ducked down to kiss my neck and bite there hard. I squeaked out a hoarse scream.

"Let her go Cena." I heard a southern boy voice I hadn't heard in a long time say. John backed away and I saw Ted off to our right. Rushing to get beside him he shifted so I was behind the country man. "I think you better leave."

"What are you going to do Dibiase?" John asked walking closer. Both men squared up to eachother,Ted keeping a hand behind him to hold me.

"John just leave."

"Figures, you're just like your washed up dad-" thats when a fist flew and was heard. John stumbled back and held his jaw staring up at Ted who was breathing har, flushing red, and in stance ready to fight.

"Don't you ever speak of my father." Ted said sounding calm but I heard the underlying threat to Cena if he ever crossed him again. "Now run along." John huffed a deep breath before walking off.

"Thanks Teddy." I smiled.

"Anytime. Now come on." I stiffened in place. He sighed and shrugged. "Guess I have to tell Randy his fiance doesn't want to be in the hospital room with him."

"You talked to Randy?" I asked.

"You left your phone in the catering area." he pulled my ancient phone out of his pocket. "Now come on he's waiting."

"I thought he was in there?" I asked. He shook his head.

" He was but they quickly moved him in the time you took to panic after seeing the report on him and took off before I could tell you. Now come on." he began to shuffle me out of the arena. Forgetting allbour items behind and handing me my phone which I shoved in my pocket.

"So how has Teddy been?" I asked as we drove along the highway to the hospital.

"Good. It was nice to be back home for awhile." He said happily. "So when were you going to tell me you were going to be an Orton?" he asked looking over at me breifly.

"At some point." I said and fidgeted with my phone. "Is he refusing attention until I get there?" I asked knowing how he had been before.

"Yeah pretty much." Ted half smiled. I sighed and leaned over resting my head on his shoulder. "What did you miss your Teddy Bear?" he said. I nodded. We rode in silence for the ten minute ride. I rushed past the nurse's station, Ted would explain for me, and right to the secured room. Two large officers stood outside.

"I'm his girlfriend."I said. I must have had a crazy look because they shuffled glances between eachother before opening up. I walked in and Randy was already pulling me into his arms.

"Glad Ted found you."

"Thank god he did." I said pulling out and looked up at him. "I need a easy go pass." I said. Randy smiled and chuckled lightly. He slid his fingers into my hair and tipped my chin up up with his thumbs on either side of my chin, only wincing alittle from his shoulder and the stupid sling being in the way.

"You need more anger." he brushed his lips across mine. I slid my hands up under his shirt and ran my thumbs in circles on his abdominals.

"Ask Cena about my anger." I said lightly and he pulled back. His eyes were dark and furious, his hands had became tense on my neck and jaw. "He found me outside of the trainers room and cornered me, tried to kiss me and I slapped him. Ted saved me too."I explained. Randy pulled away compleatly and went over to the window to look outside at the city lights. "Don't be mad, he said if we struggle more you'll get hurt more. Just let him go against Punk for the title." I said quietly to him. Randy bowed his head and ran his hand over his longer than usual hair to his neck. Where he was squeezing and pulling at it. "Don't get upset. It's handled. Maybe I can talk to Paul and get you a shot at the World Heavyweight belt. I'm sure-"

"Elizabeth enough." was all he said when he interrupted me. I fell silent and looked down at the speckled tiled floor. It was like someone dipped paints of all colors on the floor in blues and reds and yellows. He was quiet for awhile. I didn't know how to handle him like this, he normally kept from getting upset around me.

Luckily Ted broke the silence and walked in. "Okay Viper and Viperess lets get back to the hotel. You guys are with Teddy tonight." he looked out of his own blissful bubble and saw us seperated. "Trouble in Paradise?" he asked.

Before I could speak Randy was placing a hand on my lower back. "Nope." he said flatly. Ted looked at me and I shrugged. Ted shook his head and sighed. We headed to the hotel room which was more of an apartment, two bedrooms, kitchen, living room and two master bathrooms. All sleek and modern with splashes of color from real flowers and paintings. I tore from Randy's side and headed for the bathroom. I was tired, confused and sore from my recent workout routines I had started.

I stripped down and climbed into a deep tub. Sinking neck deep in bubbles and warm water. I closed my eyes and relaxed. Soon we were starting dress shopping and wedding preperation. Now that erica was born it was time to work on our life, our future, not that Erica or Sam wasn't going to be part of it because they would be but we had to do our own thing. I would never be rid of Sam, she was Randy's daughter's mother and I accepted that. But we had our own life to do with and take care of.

Including John. I wish Randy would just drop it and go for another title. He was a top guy in the business and could pretty much do anything. Just he was stubborn and now that John was getting even more dirty and forceful I'm pretty sure Randy didn't want to seem cowardly or be calle out on it. Who knows John could even drag me into it, it was no secret I was Paul's gaurdian child now. He'd done a good job at keeping me out of the news but things leak and pictures go around. If I was dragged out there I would be prey to the fans and the GM. Not that I wasn't defenseless but I was no wheres near the calliber of any of the Divas. But if I was put out there in the square circle there wasnt a doubt that Randy would be in my corner. He'd tried teaching me in the gym some moves but us both sweaty and alone always ended up with us distracted and was off task. maybe if that happened I could have Ted help out or Phil, maybe even Maria.

Either way my workouts were both for my health and. those looming thoughts that I could be pulled into the mix. I only let everyone else know I was just being healthy and doing something more than sitting around on my ass.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a cold glass of water dumped over me head. Having me jump and screech. Wiping the water from my eyes I saw Randy snickering and leaning on the edge of the tub. He looked to be in better spirits so maybe Ted had talked to him.

I just huffed and closed my eyes again. "I had to do it." Randy laughed and I heard him swishing water around with his hand.

"Yeah well not funny." I smiled and dunked myself under the water to get my head warmer again since it was ice cold from the water. Once I resurfaced I opened my eyes up and sighed. "How's your arm?"

"Alright, sore but it'll be better in a few days." he explained. I nodded. "Move forward and make room." Randy said. I rolled me eyes and did as I was told. Quickly his body was behind me and he was pulling me back into his chest. Arms around my core and his head resting on my shoulder. I just relaxed and we sat like that a little longer. Eventually Randy gently leaned me forward.

I was going to ask him what he was doing until he squeezed a glob of shampoo onto my head. he lathered my hair up and rinsed it out, repeated with conditioner before he caressed me while washing me down. I was lost in my own bliss and little piece of heaven as knots formed in my gut.

"Okay all done." he pulled away from me compleatly. I leaned back and took up the whole tub. He was already drying off and wrapping a towel around his waist.

"You're staying there till you're cold aren't you?" he asked and I nodded sinking down into the water again and going under. Enjoying the weightlessness before I was scooped up and out of the water. "Sorry, you're coming to bed." Randy said a tad out of breath in my ear before nipping my earlobe. He wiped me down gently and thouroughly. Never had i ever felt the feelings he gives me. The emotions that I would explode if he wasn't around. The fire I felt on every nerve ending I felt when be would just brush against me. Or the buzzing. felt just from his kisses.

"Hey space cadet?" Randy was infront of me smirking. I blinked and covered my face as I felt the blush of embarassment spread.

Randy pulled my hands away. "God I love you." he said against my lips and pecked them softly. "Come on sleepy." he scooped me up and carried me into the bedroom. Digging out me a shirt of his and a matching bra and painties he tossed them to me. I slid them on while he changed into a pair of shorts. I had just put my hair up when he dove onto the bed and burried his face into my chest. Laughing I pushed at his head but he only grabbed onto my sides and bit at my hands.

"what is wrong with you." I squeaked inbetween giggles and squirms. He continued to tickle me and snapp at me every chance he could all while his throaty laugh filled the air and mingled with my giggles. Then he flipped onto his back with me straddling his waist. I laughing and gasped for air while looking up at the mirrored roof. How had I missed that earlier? My eyes were drawn to his smirking up at my gaze of amazement at the roof. I looked down at him and leaned forward. Tucking my hands inbetween our chests and smiling. Randy just pulled me tighter against him with his arms around my waist.

I soon fell asleep and woke up the next morning alone. Then the bathroom door opened with a ton of steam billowing out. Randy was fully dressed with damp hair and a smile across his face.

"Come on sleepy head its time we start wedding Prep. " he said. I was glad he was in a much better mood than lastnight. I nodded and got out of bed. Grabbing a change of clothes, well a few changes. Unsure what to wear. I was about to pull Randy's shirt off when I was spun around and kissed.

"Hurry up. Ted is impatient." Randy said brushing his lips against mine before leaving me weak kneed and breathless. I slid on my yellow top and a pair of jeans before going and brushing my hair and teeth. I put my hair up in a ballerina bun with a braid around the base. I washed my face and headed out into the main room. Grabbed an apple out of the fridge and stood infront of Randy and Ted on the sofa. Randy pulled me into him and hugged me around my thighs before looking over at Ted.

"Lets go." Ted stood up and headed for the door. I and Randy fallowed.

OMG guys I am soooo sorry for not uploading in forever. Junior year has been hetic. Like nuts. So I hope this long chappy is a nice start to an apology 3

Wedding plans :D eeeee. Any ideas I'll gladly take them :) Have a nice day week month and new year. Hope your holidays were nice :)


End file.
